The College Secret
by LadyRoaring
Summary: NWO University is full of secrets. Seth and Dean fall in love with one another, oblivious that their lovers are hiding secrets from them. How many obstacles do these two need to over come to be happy in each others arms?
1. My Roommate

"Yes mom, I promise to keep in touch with everyone back in Iowa." Seth pulled his luggage through the dorm halls trying to find his dorm. "Just remember to not waste all the money I gave you all in one day, working 4 jobs after school isn't easy" Seth finally found his dorm taking his keys out his pocket. "Hey Amy, yeah I'm fine how's big brother Tyler and little brother Shawn? Oh really, that's good, don't be giving mom and pops any troubles now. Alright tell the family I said bye and to take care. I love you, bye" Seth opened the door pushing his luggage inside first, when he got inside the big room he found another guy in there, his back exposed. Seth eyes wandered up seeing dirty blonde strands of hair, it was messy but in a good way. "Umm Hey I'm Seth, Seth Rollins, you're roommate for this college year." Seth heard a growl watching the taller male turn around slowly.

"Stay away from my side of the room, don't touch my shit, and check yourself again cause I'm not interested in you boner boy" Boner boy? Seth looked down at the bulge he had coming from his tight black skinny jeans. That explains the nickname but that wasn't important, the thing that mattered more was that Seth had an asshole dirty blonde male for a roommate. Nice way to start off the first day of college. Seth gave the male a thumbs up opening his own luggage taking his personal belongings out. Seth's eyes widened when he saw his copy of a gay porn magazine, maybe he should hide that before he gets picked on for being gay. "Out the way boner boy" The dirty blonde male pushed Seth down to the floor leaving the dorm.

"Asshole" Seth said quietly continuing to unpack his stuff.

An hour and a half later Seth was finished unpacking, laying on his bed reading his magazine. "Wish someone could do that to me" Seth said looking at a page of a man choking his younger looking sub from behind with his dick penetrating his insides. He heard a knock from outside his dorm quickly hiding the magazine inside his pillow sheets. Shyly opening the door he saw a black haired male in front of him.

"Moive night is tonight for the whole campus, starts at eight ends at one in the morning, be sure to make it. By the way the name is Phil but you can call me Punk." Seth shook the male's hand taking the invitation card. 10 minutes later his roommate came back throwing his sweaty shirt at Seth. Seth repulsively threw the shirt on his bed, when he went to look back at his roommate the first thing he saw was his towel on the floor, holy mother of jeebus was he good looking from behind. Seth's eyes were locked on his ass, it wasn't the best looking ass like the ones he's seen on those gay porn videos but it was the cutest ass he's seen.

"Stop staring at me boner boy" His roommate growled pulling up his boxers below his waist.

"I never did catch your name by the way" Seth said picking up one of his band t-shirts and putting it around his small body.

"Dean Ambrose, 20 years old. I come from the mean streets of Cincinnati, Ohio. Father is locked up somewhere in jail, my mother is a fucking whore but she does it to provide for me and my little sisters. You can say I come from a broken home. I'm trying to stay away from drugs, fucked my life up when I was 15. What about you boner boy?" Dean? Seth loved the name, just not the guy himself but he did feel bad for the dirty blonde.

"Well like I said before, my name is Seth. I'm 19. I'm from Davenport, Iowa. Nice place, huge house. My mom doesn't have a job but my older brother and step father do. My older brother is a lawyer and My step pops is a cop. I have two more little siblings, a 13 year old sister and a 12 year old brother." Dean tossed another shirt at Seth.

"Wear the one I threw you instead, bring a blanket with you, it's going to be cold" Dean said putting his leather jacket around him. Seth removed his shirt putting on the one Dean threw him instead. He looked at the design of the shirt before realizing the band on the shirt. Metallica. Interesting taste in music for a guy like Dean. "I'll be with my friends at Evolution, see you at movie night boner boy" Dean messed up Seth's hair closing the door loudly. Seth was confused about this guy, he was an asshole when they met, now Dean was nice and smiley? Something was off about Dean and it left a bad taste in Seth's mouth.

The whole campus students were at the football field, some were sitting on the bleachers, some were on under the bleachers doing who knows what. Seth and Dean were on the grass looking up at the jumbotron. Tonight's movie was Scream, not that much of scary movie for Dean but to Seth, little Seth Rollins hated them. At the age of 10 he was watching IT with his older brother Tyler, one day Tyler dressed up as a clown with a chainsaw scaring Seth in the shower. Seth has hated clowns and horror films ever since. "Seth man you're shaking. What? Don't like horror films?" Seth shook his head, Dean laughed wrapping the blanket around the both of them. "Don't get any ideas, this is just a way to keep you from shaking, here take some soda" Seth took a big sip from Dean's soda cup blushing deeply. Dean was still acting like a kind man but what was his intention? Why was he so kind?

Seth screamed when the killer showed up in the girls bathroom trying to kill the main character. "Run you dumb bitch!" Seth said covering his eyes with his hands. Dean pulled the frightened man closer to him rubbing his back. Seth looked up at Dean who had a smile on his face, Dean was a sick man if he enjoyed other people's death, but that smile was so innocent, it was the cutest thing Seth saw besides his roommates ass.

After the movie Seth and Dean walked into their room tiredly. Dean plopped down on his bed snoring loudly, Seth laid on his bed pulling his covers over his body. "Seth?" Seth opened his eyes tiredly looking at Dean from across the room.

"Yeah?" Seth responded back his voice sounding lower than usual

"Night man" Dean said turning off the lights from his side of the room. Seth closed his eyes again hearing the loud snoring coming from Dean's mouth. It'll take some time to get used to, Seth placed his head phones on his ears listening to the 'relaxing' sounds of System Of A Down.


	2. The Kiss

Seth woke up finding himself alone in his dorm. Maybe Dean went out to Evolution houses again or maybe he started his classes earlier than Seth. Seth didn't start classes until next Monday so it made some sense to him. Seth made his way out his dorm with his towel over his shoulders, he had nothing to do but he did want to be clean. He made a sudden stop as he heard laughter coming from the men's shower.

"No way it's probably more like _Oh Rommy you're so damn big_ " said a deep voice. Seth had an image of who the voice belonged to, a handsome man but a major asshole. Not Seth's ideal guy.

"Roman how does she sound like? You probably paralyzed her for days right?" This voice not that deep, in Seth's mind he saw another handsome man, down to earth and sweet but very childish if he gets to comfortable.

"Believe it or not but AJ and I haven't had sex yet, she said she's saving herself 'till marriage" said a very deep voice, deeper than the first. Guessing by the way he responded that was Roman. Seth opened the heavy door walking inside the huge shower room. Seth's thought's were right there were two handsome males, one was wearing jean shorts, his eyes seem so kind. The other one had his arms covered in tattoos, snake like eyes. And then you have a long black haired male, right arm and the right side of his chest covered in a tribal designed tattoo. He felt fear running through his body so he quickly headed for an empty stall removing his clothes tossing them in his gym bag. He turned the water on walking to the shower head, eyes closed feeling the warm water hit his soft face. Seth turned around bending over to his bag taking out a cologne smelling body wash. He popped the lid open putting a necessary amount on to his hands. He moved his hands over to his chest moving them in circles, he then moved lower wrapping his hands around his flaccid dick coating it with the body wash. A soft moan escaped from Seth's mouth, he really hoped that no one heard him. He should probably move his hands away from there, Seth moved his hands down to his legs. Once every part of his body was covered in his body wash he turned back to the shower head washing the stuff off of his small body.

Seth returned back to his dorm feeling secured. He smiled when he saw Dean back in his room. "Hey man where have you been?" Seth said putting his boxers on.

"Why the hell do you need to know? What are you a fucking cop?" Dean growled opening his laptop putting his music on. "Ew why this song?" Dean said leaving the song to play. Well Dean was acting weird, was Dean normally like this in the afternoon? Seth threw a black tank top over his head, when he finally got his head to come up the hole he saw Dean looking at him. He was looking at Seth the same way Seth looked at hot men working out.

"Um Dean?" Seth said when he saw Dean walking to his bed pushing Seth down his bed forcefully.

 _Pose, you've gotta save your reputation_  
 _They're close to finding out about your girlfriend_  
 _But if you change your mind, you know where I am_  
 _Yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me_  
 _ **'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation**_

Dean licked around Seth's neck leaving trails of his saliva on his soft skin. "Dean what the he-" Dean pressed his lips against Seth, cutting the younger male off before he could finish his sentence. Dean pushed his tongue gently inside Seth's mouth. Seth couldn't believe what he his roommate was doing, first he's all nice, then he becomes a total asshole, and now he's feeling up on him and tongue kissing him. Dean pulled away staring into Seth's dark brown eyes.

"Shit man, I'm sorry, it's like I lost control over myself" Ok now Seth was really confused. Seth laid himself up on his bed staring at Dean who's eyes seem to be normal again. He grabbed Dean's hands before the dirty blonde could hit and destroy anything in the room. He leaned in close pressing his lips on Dean's. "What the fuck man?!" Dean pulled away wiping his lips. "I like you and all Seth but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment" Dean laid on his own bed staring at the wall as he looked down on his chest.

 **"Jon what the hell did you do?"** Dean said to a man by the name of Jon

 **"I kissed him, not my fault he looks that damn sexy"** Jon replied back with his usual douchy tone in his voice.

 **"He's my fucking roommate not your next sex toy!"**

 **"We'll see about that Ambrose, gotta go!"**

 **"Wait Moxley! Moxley!"** "Dammit" Dean cursed at himself. He turned around seeing Seth on his laptop. He's so calm, he's probably hurt on the inside.

"Dean?" Dean stared up looking at the two toned's eyes.

Dean gulped licking his lips a few times "Yeah Seth?"

"Where were you?" Really? Seth just asked the same question bracing himself for the asshole replies that Dean would probably say.

"I was at Evolution houses, the boys were just doing there normal play video games, talk about events they should hold for the college. One of them was the boys and I to start a cafe on Halloween and we have to dress up like butlers. It's to raise more money and get more people to apply to our school. The other one was to start a party at the house." Seth kinda liked the idea of the cafe. Dean dressed up like a butler serving him coffee hearing the word 'my lord' or 'master' coming out of his mouth. "Seth!" Shit Seth zoned out again ignoring what was probably important. "Are you coming with me or not?" Seth nodded quickly putting his skinny jeans on. He didn't know he was going but if it had Dean there then count him in.


	3. I Think I Love You

Seth and Dean stood in front of Evolution Houses. The building they were looking at was a huge mansion surrounded by smaller houses. Dean rang the doorbell hoping someone opened the door. "Deano!" Seth remembered that voice. The face was also similar, handsome with snake like eyes. "And you brought your girlfriend" Yup He was an asshole too.

Seth hid behind Dean trying not to blush "This is Seth and he's my roomate, just that. Seth this is Randy Orton 2nd best football player on campus. Don't get to comfortable with him. Yo I'm home!"

The other boys who were living there looked at Dean then looked at Seth. Seth followed Dean introducing himself to the other boys in the house. Turns out they knew Dean since they went to the same high school and they've been here for two years except Dean who was in his first year and Randy who was in his 3rd. "Wait... You're missing one... Where's Romam?" Dean looked at John Cena with a worried like face. Roman doesn't go out unless he has classes or a game, and both weren't schedule 'till next month.

"He's with AJ" John said flipping through the pages of a tv manual. AJ? Of course he was with AJ, the two were getting really serious together. Dean never liked her, everytime he was with Roman, AJ will pop out of nowhere saying that she needed to borrow Roman for a few. One time Roman stopped talking to Dean for 5 months because he called her names like whore, slut, and bitch. Dean started getting reckless with drugs and alcohol he almost died, why? Because he wanted Roman to speak to him. But now this wasn't a surprise.

After spending 4 hours at Evolution houses Seth learned a lot from Dean's friends and the area. The boys were part of a fraternity called Evolution. The small houses were like they're personal homes when the graduate, and the other building behind the mansion was a wrestling area. The boys shared one common intrest and that was their love for wrestling, it was they're escape from reality. Seth also found at that the people who found Evolution Houses were also wrestlers Triple H, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, and The Undertaker. Dean of course is a member but can't live with them until his second year.

Dean and Seth were back in their dorms eating pizza bites and hot pockets for lunch. "So about earlier, why did you pull away?" Shit, did Seth really have to ask that question? Dean looked at the floor taking a sip of of his mountain dew. "Dean answer the question" Seth moved closer to Dean staring into his blue eyes.

"Seth I have a split personality" Seth didn't quite understand that, he was smart but not psychology smart. "MPD" Nope still nothing "DID" that Seth did understand. So Dean litterally has another personality. "His name is Jon Moxley, he's what kept me out of trouble since I was 8. One time I was 'asleep' for a long time or so I was told by him and he got me hooked up on drugs and alcohol. I did cocaine, crack, ecstasy, you name it I did it. I went to jail and rehab for it, its not cool Seth. It was torture but I got through it. I'm just trying to stop Jon from getting in your pants I don't want to hurt another one so when he was kissing you I switched im quickly before shit gone too far." Seth understands now, sorta. He felt like he's grown closer to his roommate. He leaned into Dean giving him a quick kiss, Dean was shocked but he kissed back.

"Dean I think I love you" Seth whispered. Dean looked into his eyes giving him another kiss.

"I feel the same way. Just no sex... I really don't want to hurt you." Seth nodded kissing his roommate once again. "By the way, fix your boner, boner boyfriend" Dean laughed at Seth's attempt to punch him in the arm. "I love you" Dean kissed Seth quickly laying on his own bed.

Each day Seth and Dean would walk around campus laughing and getting to know one another but during the night it was different, each time Seth thought Dean would finally take him, make Seth lose his virginity but Dean would cower away quickly apologizing and crying. He goes outside the building to take a smoke since it "clears his head" and when he comes back he's out like the lights. Dean was a confusing specimen, so Seth did what he does best and that is study. Study Dean, both physically and emotionally. Maybe if he gets to close he'll see the real side of Dean and 'Jon Moxley'.

"Wake up beautiful" Dean whispered into Seth's ears. Seth screamed when he opened his eyes seeing Dean shirtless in HIS bed. "Why the hell are you shirtless?"

"Why the hell do you gotta question it?" Smart reply Dean, smart reply. Seth rolled his eyes but then looked lower not only was his boyfriend shirtless but he was naked too. Seth screamed again jumping out of his bed, Dean chuckled looking at the two toned.

Seth tried to form a sentence but he couldn't if he kept staring at his naked roommate on HIS bed. "Wh-why are y-you naked?"

Dean looked down at himself "I am? Damn I thought I slept with some clothes on... I always sleep naked Sethie" Always? Did his mom not buy him pajamas when he was little? Seth couldn't help but to bite his lips at the beauty that was Dean's body. He wanted Dean badly but he made a deal to not have sex until Dean was stable. "Seth lets get some food, Im starving take your shower and meet out the building." Dean smacked Seth's ass laughing at the squeaky noice that came out Seth mouth. "Mmm perfect ass"

"Go put some clothes on!" Seth said throwing a shirt at Dean. Pierce The Veil? Seth listened to these kind of bands? Well it's something Dean has to get used to now.

Seth left the room going for the shower. It was pretty empty for a usual morning. No sign of Randy, John, and Roman, no sign of the other males who live on campus. Maybe they went out somewhere early. Seth shrugged taking one of the stalls setting the water to warm.


	4. The Oral Lunch

"You look fancy for a regular lunch" Dean said. He was right, Seth had on a white buttoned up shirt with black skinny jeans that look like slacks from a distance with his favorite pair of black converse. His hair was tied up into a short pony tail. Dean on the other hand had Seth's Pierce The Veil shirt on, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of leather boots. "Come on boner boyfriend lets get some food" Seth rolled his eyes smiling at the nickname Dean gave him.

Dean took Seth's hands locking his fingers with his boyfriend's. Some people gave the boys weird looks, some didn't mind, and some stopped the couple asking them questions on their relationship. Dean did most of the talking since Seth was to shy to say a single word. "What are you hungry for?" Dean asked. Seth thought of so many inappropriate things to say but he didn't want to gross Dean out.

"Mexican food, haven't had food from there since I was 8. My step pops stopped making them since my little sister is alergic to one of the spicial sauce he puts in most of his foods." Dean chuckled pulling Seth closer to him, his eyes were different from before but its hard to tell since Dean changes his facial expression on a daily basis.

"Two chicken burritos with guacamole and a bit of lemon juice" Seth ordered for them both, he looked at "Dean's" face, his eyes were still different than normal his blue eyes got darker, he looked lustful as well. What if this was him? No it couldn't be, if it was him Seth would already be naked forced to beg for more. "Dean?"

'Dean' ignored Seth's voice, he just kept staring back at him, bitting his lips hard feeling the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Seth rolled his eyes pulling out his phone from his pockets. Seth smiled when he saw a text from his little sister.

 **Hi big brother, today school was fun for its first day. I met some new friends for my first year in high school. And there's this boy in my class and he's really cute. Whoops I said too much. Text back love you! 3 ~Amy**

Seth laughed texting his little sister back. The guy at the counter passed Seth his food and smiled at him. 'Dean' growled pulling Seth's arm dragging him back to their dorm.

"Fucking idiot thought he could give you a smile while Im around. Who the hell do he think he is, the president? If I catch him looking at you I'm kicking that ass of his. Fucking prick trying to smile at what's mines." Seth couldn't believe the language coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. 'Dean' laid on Seth's bed moving his hands up the two toned's back. "Sethie? You want that burrito now do you?" Seth nodded, the dirty blonde chuckled unzipping his jeans "Close your eyes and open your mouth" Seth did as he was told unaware of what the dirty blonde was up to. 'Dean' stood up in front of Seth moving his hard length close to his mouth. "Lick first boner boy" and so Seth did. He licked around the head a few times before tasting the bead of pre cum dripping from his boyfriends dick, now Seth knew what was in his mouth. He didn't care, he took the dirty blonde into his mouth bobbing his head enjoying the taste that was 'Dean'. 'Dean' moaned softly thrusting into the two toned's mouth. "Damn baby your mouth is good. You do this often?" Seth shook his head not removing his focus away from the blow job he was giving. "Oh really why's that? 'Cause it seems to me that you do this so many times. Maybe that's why your so fucking good" He pushed himself deeper into Seth's mouth gagging the younger male.

Dean felt himself getting closer to his climax before he realized what he was doing. Why was he getting a blowjob from Seth? He felt the urge to pull out right away but damn he felt so good, but it was wrong since it wasn't him who made Seth do this. Dean pulled out of Seth's mouth shooting streams of cum at Seth's face. "Fuck Sethie I'm sorry"

"It's alright babe, you were tasty" Seth smiled up at Dean. "I need to wash off I'll eat with you soon" Seth left his room taking a towel with him to the bathroom. Dean sighed deeply staring at his dick which was still out. "Mox why do you do this? Seth is not your god damn sex toy!" Dean punched Seth's pillow hearing a psychotic laughter.

"Dean I'm just trying to protect you. I always do" Jon's voice echoed through Dean's mind. "I have a bad feeling about Seth so it's best to expose him for what he is"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SETH! Just leave him alone Mox, just leave my Seth Rollins ALONE!" tears fell from Dean's eyes as the laughter got louder. When Seth came back into the room Dean wipped his face quickly. As for Jon Moxley he was silent, Dean didn't feel him, maybe he was asleep. Seth reached for the bag with the food passing Dean a wrapped burrito.

Dean was quiet the whole time they ate and when they were done eating he snuggled himself into Seth's bed taking his afternoon nap. Seth laid his head on the older male's chest, Deans arms wrapped around Seth's waist pulling him closer. "I love you Seth, I really do." Dean whispered as he trailed off to his dreams.


	5. You Want To

Dean was the first to wake up watching his boyfriend sleep next to him. He looked at the digital clock to his right 7:50 if Seth didn't wake up now he'll be late for his first day off classes. "Babe? You're going to be late come on wake up" Seth groaned a bit before covering Dean's mouth with his right hand. Dean quickly bit the two toned's hand hearing Seth scream at the pain. "Wake up our classes start in 30 minutes and the walk is not that great from here to there" Dean grabbed Seth carrying the sleepy male through the halls to the shower room. Dean turned the water on stripping both him and his lover off their clothes.

Dean gently slapped Seth awake, Seth was about to throw a punch but he quickly realized it was Dean who woke him up. Seth's eyes went wide looking at the dirty blonde naked in front of him. "Wash up Sleeping Beauty" Dean said passing a bar of soap and body wash to Seth.

"What about you?" Seth asked scrubbing the bar of soap around his privates.

"I took a shower while you were still asleep. See you back in the room" Dean wrapped his towel around his waist leaving Seth alone in the stall. Seth sighed popping the cap open from the bottle of strawberry scented body wash. He poured a descent amount into his hands rubbing the liquid on his body.

When Seth was done he walked back into his dorm picking out some clothes that will make him look scholarly. A black buttoned up shirt with a red tie, black skinny jeans and black boots. Dean was looking through his phone 4 new messages

 **"Hey baby, it's mommy. You'd probably knew that already. Two questions, how much money do you want me to send over there and when are you coming back home for break?" ~Whore Mom**. Whore Mom is the name Dean put for his mother for his contacts. Those two didn't along that well, the parent he got along with the most was his father but he's in jail now. Dean sent a quick text back to his mother checking on the other messages.

 **"Morning Deano, I guess we're going to be in Biology together" ~Randy**

 **"Not showing up for Government class. Not feeling so well I think Doloh poisoned my food or something" ~Solomon**

 **"Want to hang after classes?" ~Roman**. A smile formed around Dean's face. He agreed to hang with him turning his phone off and sliding it back into his pockets.

Seth was having trouble understanding what his professor was teaching. Maybe it was his Russian accent or maybe it was because of that mole on his face. Seth shrugged opening his notebook to the back page doodling his name as if he were back in middle school. Dean's name suddenly appeared on his notebook covered in hearts, this was a little to girly even for a guy like Seth. "Mr. Rollins are you even paying attention?" the Russian teacher questioned the two toned giving him dagger eyes. Seth gulped and nodded nervously. _Seriously Seth, you got to keep your head in the damn game. But Dean is so handsome and kind, scary but sweet. No, stop it! School first then love_ Seth argued with himself until the bell rung. "See you tomorrow" the Russian said sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Ambrose!"

"Ms. Stratus" Dean replied sitting in his chair with his foot on his desk. A childish smile appeared on his face, Dean loved making his teachers angry at him, it gave him that rush where if they get too frustrated they end up quiting. Ms. Stratus growled not paying attention to the cocky dirty blonde.

"The human body has 5 senses. It's your job as biologist to come up with different ways of activating those senses. With the person next to you create a fake model of the human body and make it react using its 5 senses. It should be easy work even for you Mr. Dean Jonathan Ambrose.

Dean and Randy exchanged goofy looks to each other as they scooted their desks together. "Man Ms. Stratus looks even hotter this year" Randy said licking his lips watching Dean draw a picture of a human on their scrapt paper. Somehow Dean felt like the drawing looked like someone familiar.

"Seth"

"Seth? Isn't that your new play buddy?" Dean kept staring at the picture as he felt his heart melt, the drawing looked so much like Seth, the eyes were similar Seth's caring ones. "Deano stop drawing your boyfriend we need to start making the actual body." Randy poked Dean but the dirty blonde was already stuck in imagination world where images of him and Seth popped in mind.

 _"Dean your so good" Seth moaned holding on to Dean's neck as the dirty blonde thrusted roughly inside the smaller male. Seths moans filled the dorm not taking his eyes off of Dean's blue orbs._

 _"I'm gonna cum Seth" Dean said giving a few hard thrust before he came deeply inside the two toned. "I fucking love you Seth Colby Rollins"_

 _"I love you too Dean Jonathan Ambrose" Dean leaned closer to Seth capturing his sweet lips with his own. The two made out until both separated for air._

Randy stared at his friend awkwardly hearing what Dean just said. "Dude, your like a love sick puppy, you'll see each other after classes, after that you two can fuck each other all you want"

"We're not like that" Dean snapped slapping Randy's arm.

 **"Its obvious you want it to"** Jon said chuckling as he sang one of Seth's favorite songs

 _Keep this close by your side_

 _When I come home we will have our night_

 _Oh, they always told me I was gorgeous_

 _In a way_

 _And that fateful day_

 _I found who I was_

Jon hummed the rest of the song. Dean was getting irritated as he felt Jon awake again. Thankfully Seth wasn't around, Dean didn't want to get kicked out of college for public sexual activity display for not being able to control Jon.

 **"Oh Seth, you're so damn tight"** Jon echoed in his head making moaning and groaning noises. He has some nerves to do this to Dean. **"Too bad baby Dean can't fuck you like this. He won't be able to see that sexy face you have when I stick my dick in you. He's just a coward who doesn't love you."**

"SHUT UP! Shut up!" Dean snapped. The rest of the class looked at him with fearful eyes. Dean walked out the class slamming the door behind him.


	6. Virgin Hole

Dean caught up with Roman outside both male were off to get some pizza and play video games at Evolution houses. Dean was surprised Roman didn't take his bitchy girlfriend with him that would've made things awkward.

"3 boxes of pepperoni and sausage pizza" Roman ordered brushing his hair away from his eyes. He missed hanging out with Dean, he just never had time for him, it was either Dean was out of town or Roman would be out with AJ to god knows where AJ wants to go. He still regrets spending so much time with AJ because he missed out on new things Dean done like for example having a new boyfriend and not wanting to fuck him. Last person Roman remember Dean datting was Solomon or Sami before he changed his nickname.

30 minutes later the boys were back in Evolution playing Resident Evil 6 together. Dean took a bite of his pizza not removing his focus from the game. "Behind you Dean" Roman warned him bashing one of the 'zombies' head with a baseball bat.

"Thank Ro" Dean took another pizza slice into his mouth moving his character to a hoard of 'zombies'. Dean was reckless when it came to video games, he didn't care if he died, he just wanted to fuck shit up for fun. Roman groaned following Dean's character from behind. "Kaboom head shot!" Dean shouted. Was Dean always did loud when playing video games? Then again he is sorta childish.

3 hours later Roman was passed out on the couch while Dean was watching Nightmare On Elm Street. Dean couldn't focus on the movie with Roman snoring louder than the tv itself, the dirty blonde stared at the Samoan male, he had to admit he was very handsome. His long black hair was covering his eyes and his arms were wrapped around a pilow being held extremely close to his mid section. Dean bit his lips slowly moving closer to his best friend, he was about to lean in for a kiss but then remembered he was with Seth and he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

Dean put his jacket on his shoulders walking to Legacy buildings where his dorm was located. It wasn't a far walk but it wasn't a close one either. Dean wondered if Seth was worried about him maybe he should've told Seth where he was going after school. Dean began to walk faster wanting to see his lover as soon as possible.

Seth sat on Dean's bed scrolling through his instagram feed. There wasn't anything cool except for photo's of people working out at crossfit. Dean wasn't normally this late which is worrying the two toned. Seth heard keys jingle through the other side of the room. He bounced up in joy when he heard the door open just a bit.

"Sethie I'm ho-" Seth tackled the dirty blonde to the ground pressing a passionate but hungry kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you Deany" Seth said kissing Dean word after word. Dean lifted the younger male carrying him to his own bed taking his shirt off. "Dean?"

"Shhh... Just let it happen baby" Dean kissed Seth's lips pulling down his lover's pants. Dean licked the side of Seth's neck hearing him moan under his breath. "Im sorry for making you worry so much Seth" He sucked on Seth's collarbone feeling Seth pulling him closer. "I'll never and I mean never make you worry like that again." Dean moved his tongue down Seth's v-line tasting Seth's sweat, he probably went to workout after school, but that doesn't matter because Seth was all Dean wanted tonight.

Dean wrapped one of his hands around Seth's dick rubbing his thumb on the head. Seth moaned softly squirming around to Dean's intoxicating touch. "Im sorry Seth" Dean said the same words again flicking his tongue on the head of Seth's dick.

"I'll forgive you if you weren't teasing me" Seth grabbed the dirty blonde hair pushing his lover's mouth onto his twitching erection. Dean jacked Seth off at the same time he was sucking on his dick. Seth moaned to the feel of his boyfriend giving him what he wanted, what he craved for in the many weeks they've been together. "Dean I'm gonna cum" Dean stared into his lover's brown eyes as if he were begging for the smaller man to release his juices inside his mouth. Seth pushed Dean's head further down his dick gagging the dirty blonde as he came inside of him.

Dean quickly spread Seth's legs apart spitting into his hands since he didn't like the feeling of lubricants on his penis. Dean took the time to prepare Seth, he licked around the two toned's entrance hearing Seth whimper each time Dean's tongue touched the hole. "Dean please" Seth begged just wanting for Dean to take him. Dean put a finger over his lip indicating for Seth to stay quiet. Dean pushed his tongue inside Seth's tight anus licking the inside of Seth's 'perfect' ass. "Daddy please take me" Daddy? That was a first time any guy has fully submitted to Dean like that. Dean smiled as he removed his tongue ready to replace it with something bigger.

"You want Daddy's cock inside you?" Seth nodded eager to know what it will be like to feel Dean inside him. Dean slowly pushed himself inside Seth's entrance. Seth whinced at the pain wanting to scream. Dean was familiar with that kind of tightness, it was similar to his first time with Solomon back in high school. "Virgin huh? We'll be having lots of fun baby" Dean whispered into Seth's ear slowly thrusting inside the virgin hole. Seth moaned at first it was because of the pain, but it was replaced with pleasure. Dean's thrust were faster pushing himself deep within Seth. Seth screamed in bliss each time Dean slammed himself inside the two toned.

"Dean" Seth screamed as Dean hit his prostate over and over. Dean kissed Seth's lips, the kiss was sloppy but Seth didn't care as long as he had Dean.

"Im gonna cum" Dean said quickly taking his dick out Seth's hole shooting his warm thick liquid on Seth's chest. Both males were breathing hard looking at each other with lustful eyes. "I love you Seth Colby Rollins"

Seth smiled kissing Dean's lips "I love you too Dean Jonathan Ambrose"

 **"I bet he does Dean"** said a voice similar to Dean but crazier. Dean held his head wanting to just hurt himself that was until Seth pulled him closer to his chest covering the dirty blonde's exposed chest in his own cum. Seth knew exactly what to do and Dean loved it.

"Don't let him get to you Deany" Seth whispered closing his eyes for a deep sleep.


	7. Lonely Morning

Seth woke with an empty bed, Dean was not in the dorm with him. Seth felt his heart break. Did Dean leave him after he said he wouldn't? What if Dean just wanted to get into Seth's pants? What if he never loved him the way Seth loved him? Questions swarmed around Seth's brain, the two toned felt a tear falling from his right eye. "Fuck you Ambrose" Seth whispered sobbing into his pillow.

Dean walked around campus smoking a cancer stick. He regrets not waking up next to Seth in the morning but he didn't want to deal with what might happen if he did. He didn't want his relationship with Seth to be like his old relationship with Solomon.

"Dean?" Solomon cuddle up to the dirty blonde. Dean turned to his sides to look at his weirdo flashing a smile.

"Morning Sami" Dean said kissing his boyfriend's nose. Solomon or Sami as he was referred to in high school giggled pulling Dean closer to him. "What's on your mind baby?"

Sami sighed softly leaning up "Well we fell in love since 11th grade and we finally made love in 12th but Dean I... Well it's hard for me to... I'm in love with someone else." Dean's ears couldn't believe what he just heard. This had to be a test, there's no way Sami could've said that out of the blue with no plot behind it.

"With who?" Dean gripped on to Sami's shirt growling at the younger teen.

"Isn't it obvious Ambrose? I'm in love with Moxley" Of course! It was Jon Moxley who steals away the one person Dean truly loved. Dean stormed out of Sami's room slamming the doors behind him.

Dean sat next to his window lighting a cancer stick in his mouth taking a very long drag from it. Dean looked to his left finding a bottle of whiskey on the ground it was still full Dean picked it up taking a swig from the bottle. After 3 hours of drinking and smoking Dean felt himself struggling to get up off the floor. He looked around his room trying to see if he could find anything else to take his pain away. The closest he got to was a bag of cocaine, ecstasy, and weed. Dean didn't care if he overdoses he just wanted to escape the pain.

"Hello? Yeah this is Moxley! Fuck you you creep I never liked you to begin with, maybe you should've whored yourself out again Sami. I never knew why Dean tried so hard for your lame ass, you can barely drink beer with me without choking on the first swig. Dean deserves better than your weird self. Fuck you and have a terrible night you son of a bitch." Jon yelled at the phone before hanging up on Sami. Jon collapsed on the floor bruising his bottom lips, he stood there for a long time sleeping as the night went by.

Dean dropped the cancer stick and looked through his phone. 10 unread messages from Seth. "Shit" Dean cursed at himself scrolling through all the messages. Seth was really mad at him. **"If you wanted to hurt me so badly then congratulations you asshole!" ~Sethie**. Dean frowned thinking of whether he should go back to his dorm or go to Evolution.

"Dean?" Cesaro opened the door staring into Dean's saddened blue eyes. Cesaro knew something happened, he put his arm Dean shoulders walking him to the couch where Cesaro normally sat in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry for not updating that often, I got thrown out my mom's house and I'm currently living with my dad so I'm trying to get used to the place and write the story through my phone since I don't have my laptop with me anymore. Anyways... Wow Dean left Seth alone in the dorm after a hot night together. Will Dean return back to the dorm and face Seth like a true boyfriend or will he just keep running away? Do you think Seth should forgive Dean? If you have any suggestions for what you want to see or what you think should happen leave it down in the review. If you love the chapter leave a review. Keep on reading and remember I love you all. :***

 **~Roaring**


	8. Jon's Payback

Dean took out a small box of cancer sticks placing one into his mouth. He took his lighter out his pocket holding it close to the cigarette, taking a long drag he remembered Seth's text "Asshole" was Dean really an asshole for leaving Seth in the morning?

"What you doing up here?" Dean recognized that voice, it use to be light now its really deep and raspy. The black haired man sat next to Dean on the roof taking one of the cancer sticks into his mouth. Dean sighed taking another long drag.

"Getting my mind off things Solomon. Why do you still keep trying to be my friend the shit you said last year?" Dean pulled a bag of a certain green plant from his left pocket. Solomon eyed the bag, he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Could you get me some sort of heavy drink?"

Solomon climbed back down the roof leaving Dean alone. Dean rolled the green plants into a joint lighting it up.

It didn't take long for Dean to start feeling dizzy and high. He was already laughing and acting like a child, it's as if what happened between him and Seth was nothing. "Solomon?! Solomon?! SAMI!" Solomon came back up handing Dean bottles of Vodka, Whiskey, Jack, and Rum. Handing Solomon the joint, he took a long drag from it feeling the weed get to his system. Both males were drinking, taking turns smoking weed and cigarette together. Dean struggled to get up falling over Solomon. Solomon groaned at the small pain looking up to see Dean staring at him with puppy eyes. "Dean?" It wasn't Dean, those puppy eyes turned into cold dark blue eyes. Solomon eyes went wide feeling his lips attacked by what looked like the same image of Dean.

"Missed me Sami? I bet you did you little slut. Lets play a game, a drinking game." Solomon face was in disbelief watching Jon take two bottles from the floor. "Pick your poison" Solomon pointed to the bottle of Jack leaving Jon with Whiskey. "Rule is to chug this down before the other, loser gets punished. Ready? Go!" Both males were taking long swigs of the bottles but Jon was faster. Jon put the bottle down looking at Solomon who had fear written all over his face. "I won Sami!" Jon cheered for a short second staring back at Solomon. He searched him up and down thinking of what to do with the black haired male.

In 2 hours of screaming and torture, Solomon was already naked and bent over in front of Jon. Three hard smacks fell on Solomon's right cheek. Solomon yelped at the stingy feeling before he felt 2 more. "Sami you're not begging for me to stop. Beg!" Jon smacked Solomon's ass again hearing the smaller man's screams.

"Please Jon, I don't want this. Please stop!" Solomon begged feeling Jon move his fingers in circles around the smaller man's entrance.

"Please what?!" Jon used his free hand to choke Solomon's throat hearing the helpless male choke under his breath.

"Please Jon stop" Solomon said in a feint voice. Jon gave a wicked smile unzipping his pants. Solomon turned to see Jon's face, he missed Dean. He didn't know Jon would pop out in a time like this. Without any preparation or any lube or saliva Jon pushed himself in Solomon's entrance hearing his painful screams. Without giving Solomon any time to adjust, Jon was already thrusting into the smaller man choking him as he laughed in his ears.

"Because of what you did last year Dean had to leave perfect ass in bed alone this morning. Now Mr. Perfect Ass is angry at Dean calling him an asshole. For what you did to Dean will go punished. PUNISHED for the cock hungry slut that you are Sami!" Jon kept thrusting feeling Solomon's prostate within each thrust. Jon pulsed cumming inside of Solomon. Solomon collapsed on the floor looking up at Jon. "Don't you ever forget that Sami!" Jon climbed downstairs leaving Solomon alone on the roof crying.


	9. We're Done

As 2 weeks passed Dean still haven't returned back to his dorm leaving a crying Seth in the dirty blonde's bed. Seth hasn't been doing well in his classes since Dean left. His grades were mostly A's except now they were C's. Seth admitted he missed Dean. He missed his boyfriend laughing when Seth would get a minor scratch for play fighting with him, or how Dean would come back and hold him close when he was tired and sweaty from wrestling practice, or just sleeping in the bed with him. Seth held his knees close to his chest cursing at Dean mentally.

" **Seth, I'm coming back" ~Deany**

 **"Seth, I'm sorry for leaving you alone in bed that day. Please forgive me" ~Deany**

 **"Seth come on, I know you can see my text. When I get back we're talking"~Deany**

Seth ignored the messages hoping that Dean was lying. He didn't want to see Dean at the moment, especially for what he did after they finally made love.

4 hours later Dean walked in his room smiling at the sight of Seth sleeping. Seth's brown locks were in front of his eyes, his arms were wrapped around his pillow, his body was exposed not including the batman boxers Seth was wearing. Dean tip toed his way to the inside of the room placing his luggage under his bed and stripping down to his basketball shorts. Dean slowly moved himself over the younger male so he could sleep behind his lover leaning in closer as he pulled Seth's small body closer to his own. "I missed you Seth. I'm really sorry for leaving you after finally having sex together. I was such an asshole, you have every rights to be mad but just remember I love you." Dean whispered into Seth's ears placing a loving kiss on Seth's neck closing his eyes expecting to still be holding Seth in the morning.

Seth turned over so his eyes weren't bothered by the morning lights, his eyes grew wider noticing the exposed chest of another man _. This couldn't be him Seth thought_ , he looked up to see who's face did the body belong to. Seth wanted to smile but instantly remembered his pain. Dean mumbled to himself tugging Seth even closer to his topless body. "Morning boner boyfriend" Seth turned his head away from Dean he didn't want to see the face of the guy who made him cry for two straight weeks. "Babe?"

"Just get the fuck away from me! You have some nerves to fuck me and then leave me for 2 weeks just to come back and pretend nothing happened! I thought I could trust you with my fucking heart man but I was wrong! I guess what Randy said was true, you don't stop at nothing till you get in the pants of some cutie, fucking with their brains! I'm not going to be your sex object! We are done! By night, you better pack your shit and leave this dorm!" Seth slapped Dean hard across the face storming out the room.

 _Dammit Ambrose you fucked it up like you always do! You can't get nothing right! You're a piece of shit!_ Dean cursed himself out until he felt calm, he felt like he was drowning in his own body staring at the face of his own image. "As much as I hate doing this I'll help you get Rollins back. I can't let stand watching you like this all hurt and depressed. Besides boner boy and you make a great pair." Jon said holding a crying Dean closer to him, rubbing circles around his back.


	10. Evolution

"I fucking told you man, Seth is just another dangerous pretty face. Just be glad you we spoke to Hunter into letting you stay at Evolution." Randy said walking Dean through a very long hall. He opened the door to one of the many rooms in the mansion. "You'll be staying here. Since we all have to share a room you'll be sharing one with Sami. Now before you get mad it's not that Sami, it's Sami Zayn so chill." Randy said placing the dirty blonde's luggage under the well done bed. "Also your room is next to Punk and Adrian so don't be grossed out when you hear moans. Dean made a grossed out face at that last part, at least he doesn't have to worry about sleep.

"Deano! Nice to see you here!" a chubby brown haired man slapped Dean on his back. Dean growled at the pain having the urge to punch the guy in the face. Randy bursted out in laughter "What's for dinner?"

Randy shrugged laying back on the couch with his legs on the table. "Dolph is at the supermarket with John. They've been out for 3 hours" Dean flipped through the channels hoping to find something good on the tv. His chest was starting to tighten harder each time a romantic movie was on. He never felt this way with anyone except for Solomon and Seth but Solomon only liked Moxley and he already fucked uo with Seth. Randy pulled the dirty blonde closer rubbing the side of his arm. "You'll be better off without him Dean" Dean hoped what Randy said was true. He couldn't stand another day feeling guilty for his break up with Seth. If only he wasn't so worried about being left for Moxley then maybe he would still be holding Seth close to his body playing with the blonde side of his hair.

"Kevin's home!" Sami cheered running to the kitchen. The orange haired Canadian tugged on the brown haired Canadian's arm dragging him to the living room. Randy cocked his brow at Sami who had a huge smile on his face. "So are you going to tell them Kevin?" Once again Randy was confused. Sami was a confusing boy, one day he'll be wearing a mask speaking spanish, the next day he'll be running around the house like a child when Kevin comes home from vacation or scream when he plays video games for no reason.

"Tell us what?" Randy questioned staring up at Kevin who still looked bored like always.

Kevin rolled his eyes looking at Sami who was still grinning like a huge idiot. "Sami and I are going out." Randy spat out his water. He wasn't sure if he heard that right Sami and Kevin? A hyperactive man child with a guy who has no intrest in anything besides fighting are a thing? Sami laughed at Randy's reaction then he looked at Dean's face who's face was priceless his eyes were wide he had that disgust face and his mouth was open. Kevin smiled a little or what was a smile, it was really hard to tell Kevin's emotions.

"Come on Kevin, I need to show you something!" Sami pulled Kevin down the long halls to his room. Now Dean was grossed out to the point where he was scared and didn't want to go in his room. Randy still had his 'I can't believe it' face on. Dean chuckled lowly changing the channel to a wrestling show.

40 minutes later Dolph and John arrive back at the mansion with bags of groceries. "We're home! Hey Dean I heard what happened don't worry man we'll take care of you" Dolph said carrying a bag to the kitchen. John followed the Dolph into the kitchen with 5 more bags. "John stop we've got to put the groceries away and start dinner" Dean rolled his eyes, typical John, he couldn't resist the urge to feel up on his boyfriend already. Although Dean wasn't in his second year he appreciated the fact that Randy convinced Hunter into letting him stay at Evolution.

* * *

A/N: Just a little filler chapter. Theres a lot of pairings in this. At first there was Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins and Roman Reings/AJ, now we have Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens, CM Punk/Adrian Nsviile, and John Cena/Dolph Ziggler. Anyways poor Dean he still misses his little Seth. I still feel bad for breaking Seth and Dean up, you guys probably hate me for doing so, they'll be back together soon I think. If you guys loved the chapter and/or story make sure to leave a review. If you have any suggestions for what you would like to happen or what you think should happen feel free to tell me. Keep reading and remember that I love you all.

~Roaring


	11. If It Means Alot To You

"Come on Dean!" Randy cheered Dean on as he watched the dirty blonde do his wrestling training with Adrian. Adrian jumped off the top rope but was quickly grabbed by Dean and put into what Dean called "Dirty Deeds".

"1,2,3 winner of this match... Dean Jonathan Ambrose" Kevin said holding Dean's arms up. The boys chanted "speech" wanting to give Dean a celebratory speech. Dean rolled his eyes, these guys took wrestling serious, they loved it, they wanted to be like their founding fathers. Dean took a pocket comb out of his left jean pockets tapping on it as if it were a microphone.

"So this is a thing now? The new guy has to fight and if he wins he gives a speech? So what would have happened if I lost? Nothing! Nothing would've happened, you know why? 'Cause I'm not a loser, I'm a champion, and champions fight until there is nothing left in them. I won because I believed in myself, I knew that with all the shit I've been through something good will come along the way. Neville? He's a great guy and true talent but he came up short and lost to me but thats okay because I know he'll do better. Champions always end up doing better in the end and if you disagree with that you can suck on my cock!" Dean put the comb back in his pocket getting out the ring. Randy and the others clapped patting Dean on his shoulders.

"Impressive speech Deano!" Cesaro said handing Dean a water bottle. Dean growled at the nickname, he hated being called Deano with a passion. Dean removed the cap chugging the water down. With a satisfied sigh Dean walked back to the mansion wanting to take a cold shower.

Dean turned the water on feeling a slight shiver run up his spine. Dean stepped in the shower letting the cold water hit his face running down to his chest. "Mmm yeah" Dean groaned closing his eyes as he relaxed undet the water.

 _"You want me to suck on your cock Deany?" Dean nodded grabbing locks of brown and blonde hair pushing the head down so the mouth was filled with Dean's erect member. Dean threw his head back as the younger male bobbed his head feeling his warm tongue circle around his erection._

 _"If you keep that up I might just cum baby." Dean said pulling the younger male off his cock. Dean leaned in for a kiss, but when he opened his eyes he quickly moved back. Was that Seth?! Dean thought_

Dean yelled at the mini imagination he had. Even in his brain he can't escape Seth maybe he should try to apologize to him, Seth probably wouldn't care anyways, he hated Dean, he wanted nothing to do with the dirty blonde male from Cincinnati, Ohio. Dean cursed at himself for letting a image like that pop in his brain.

 **"You're pathetic Dean. If you keep thinking about Rollins you might end up crawling back to him, begging for him to take your ass back, then he says no, next thing you know '19 year old New World Order University student Seth Colby Rollins was found dead in his dorm. People claim that it was his ex lover who killed him' Do you want that?"** Dean shook his head. For an asshole Jon was right. Maybe Jon was right minus the pathetic part. **"Just say the damn words and I'll take over for you."**

"Remember the last time I put you in charge of my body? You almost killed me! You overdosed on Drugs and Alcohol, I had to go to the emergency room to get checked on. Everyone including whore mom were worried about me. Jon if I let you take control would you promise to protect me and not put me on the verge of death?" Jon cupped Dean's face staring into the lighter blue eyes. He smiled softly hugging the main body tightly.

 **"I promise Dean"** Jon said.

4 hours passed and Jon was doing his best to pretend he was Dean. Dean and him were alike well they were because Jon is Dean, but Jon was much more crazier, but then again Dean was crazy too, oh you know what I'm trying to say. Jon sat on the couch watching cartoons late at night, he was really close to the edge since Punk and Adrian took majority of the couch for their damn make out session. Jon would've been in his room if Sami wasn't all "Fuck Yeah" "Harder Kevin" "Oh Yeah" moaning as Kevin fucked the ginger Canadian's brains out in his room. Adrian moaned softly making Jon growl turning the tv off stomping his way to the backyard.

Jon saw strands of black hair sitting on a rocking chair, he knew that hairstyle pretty well. He stopped behind the younger male hearing him hum a soft tune. He knew that melody, Solomon's mom would hum it for Solomon when he was having his mental break downs. There was also a time where Jon had a mental break down and no one but Solomon was there to help him. Solomon hummed that same tune calming the dirty blonde down. "Great to hear that song again" Jon sat next to Solomon watching the stars in the sky. "Were you having another break down?" Solomon shook his head.

"It helps me relax before I get one of those damn break downs. Saved my ass a lot during my first year here." Jon smiled, it was nice to hear that Solomon was doing great, he found a way to help himself when he had one of 'those days'. Jon closed his eyes and hummed along with Solomon. Soon the two males drifted off to sleep with the song playing in both their heads.


	12. The Usual Morning

"Fuck Kevin" Sami gasped and moaned arching his back at the feeling of the bigger Canadian hitting his prostate. "More" Sami pleaded.

Jon two of his pillows and covered his ears. Not the best way to wake up. At first it was Randy and John who hosed him and Solomon down with cold water as a prank and now it was horny boy 1 and horny boy 2 fucking each other loudly. Jon threw a pillow at the couple but they didn't mind, Jon quickly left the room hearing another voice moaning. That had to be Adrian's voice. Even Punk was getting some morning love. Jon walked to the living room he came to a quick stop feeling his stomach tangle in knots. He saw Adrian on Punk's laps riding him. Each time Adrian went down it made a slapping sound. Was today national fuck day or something?

Jon walked into the bathroom ignoring the sound of what seemed to be someone in the shower. Jon stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was shorter Dean must had hated having long hair.

His eyes were a dark blue unlike Dean's which were light blue. He noticed that he was in better shape than before. His muscles were actually noticeable. Jon heard the water turn off, he turned his head to see a familiar body drying himself off. "Looking better than ever Sami" The smaller male jumped in fear as he now noticed Jon in the same bathroom.

"What the fuck man? Why didn't you knock or say something?" Solomon said wrapping his towel quickly around his waist. Jon laughed softly "Not funny Moxley" Solomon rolled his eyes turning the doorknob. Jon slapped his ass earning a yelp from his childhood friend. Solomon flipped Jon off leaving the dirty blonde alone in the bathroom.

"So you must be my new roommate? Hi my name is Seth Rollins, don't mind the mess over on that side my old roomate was kinda messy. Enough about me lets know about you." Seth passed a can of killcliff to the emo looking male with a few strands of his hair dyed red. Seth never met another guy shorter than him and good looking. Dean was good looking but taller, and loved to be in control.

"My name is Jimmy Jacobs. My folks back in Michigan called me zombie princess or emo princess." Princess? But Jimmy's a boy unless he was secretly born a girl. Seth thought of so many dirty things to say but decided to keep it to himself. "Dont be surprised if you find me shirtless all the time, it's a habitt. Umm... Lets see Im gay" Of course! A guy that good looking had to be gay. "Don't be surprised if you hear lewd noises in the middle of the night, if I can't sleep I tend to choke myself, it turns me on and when I'm turned on I seem sleep quicker after I finish myself off. _" I wouldn't mind that at all maybe we both can have some extra fun at night_ Seth thought. "Umm Rollins are you alright? You've been looking at me with weird eyes since we've got here." Was he? Well he couldn't help himself if his new roommate was fucking adorable. Maybe Seth could top him one day.

"It's nothing Jimmy welcome to Legacy dorms" Seth laid on his bed scrolling through his phone. Jimmy unpacked his luggage placing a picture of him holding a small girl on top of his drawer.

"Pedigree!" Randy cheered. Him and the rest of the Evolution boys were watching a wrestling match with their founding father Triple H.

"Damn Undertaker is fucking awesome he just don't quit." Solomon said taking some popcorn from the bowl and into his mouth. "Ooooh Tombstone Piledriver! 1,2,3,!" Solomon jumped up screaming in Randy's face.

"Looks like you owe him a $20 Randall" Cena said trying hard not to laugh. Randy rolled his eyes handing the younger male $20 from his wallet. Jon took his phone out seeing a message from Seth. It was a picture. Jon focused on the picture trying to see the boy in the photo. Jon didn't knew what this meant but he's guessing that pretty boy Rollins found a new roommate. He felt Dean's heart ache, maybe it was time to take action.

 **"Meet me by the park we got to talk" ~Deany** Seth looked over to Jimmy who was reading a comic book. "I'll be out for a few Jimmy, if you need anything my number is on the green post it note on the wall. Take care!" Jimmy didn't seem to care, he gave Seth a wave and focused on the comic once again.


	13. I Miss You

Jon stood at the entrance hoping to see Seth. He caught a small glimpse of brown and blonde hair a smile crept around the dirty blonde's face. "Hey cutie!" Seth blushed lightly at the nickname but quickly remembered the reason they broke up.

"The hell do want Ambrose?" Jon's smile fell to a frown with that response. Jon grabbed Seth's arms and pulled him to his chest staring at the chocolate brown eyes in front of him. "I don't have time for your damn ga-" Jon pressed his lips against Seth's knowing that Dean could feel this. Seth moaned as the kiss got deeper but quickly pulled away.

"Seth do you know who I am?"

"A psycho who doesn't understand that we're not a couple anymore. Seriously Dean I don't have time for your childish games." Jon rolled his eyes. It wouldn't seem like a game if you just knew who the fuck I was. Damn and I thought you were the smart one between us. Jon thought.

"It's cute how you don't remember who I am. Mind introducing myself again? I am Jon Moxley, Dean's other persona as you may say. Now about our little talk..." Jon tightned his grip on Seth's arm pulling on him like an angry parent as they walked.

Jon and Seth were in Legacy Building shower room, with Jon walking around in circles playing around with his fingers.

"Do you know why Dean left?"

"Because he didn't love me and he was a gutless coward for running away" Jon smacked Seth's face hard holding the smaller male's cheeks with two fingers.

"He left because he didn't want you to leave him for me. It happened once already with his best friend Solomon Crowe he was afraid you'd do the same. And don't you even dare bash Dean's name like that! He loves you, hell he misses you still he doesn't want anyone but you Seth. But I guess it's too late to have him back in your arms since you have another guy taking his place in his bed in his room with your heart."

"I would never leave Dean for one of his personas. I loved Dean a lot but it just hurts knowing he left not telling me where he went for two damn weeks. And Jimmy is not my boyfriend, he's my new roommate." Sounds exactly similar to the way Dean told Randy when Seth first met the Evolution frats.

"Yeah, roommates one day then your dick is in his fucking ass the next!" Jon grabbed a handfull of Seth's hair pulling his head back. "I know you miss Dean. Just admit it Seth."

"Fuck you!" another smack came across Seth's face drawing a bit of blood from the corner of his lips.

"Admit that you love and miss Ambrose!"

'Fuck you Moxley!" Seth fell hard on the floor holding his left cheek. Moxley has punched him hard that now his mouth is bleeding and his cheek is bruised.

"What was that Rollins? I thought you were saying something!"

"I miss him! I miss Dean ok." Seth confessed letting tears from his eyes. Jon kneel down in front of him he smiled opening his arms out. Seth hugged him tightly sobbing and sniffling on the older male who was rubbing his back.

"I miss you too Sethie" Dean said holding Seth's head up pulling him for a passionate kiss. The two made out on the shower room floor missing the moments they had together. "You know I'm mad that you got a new roomie"

"Im sorry Dean. We could arange that in 5 weeks according to Principal Stephanie McMahon. Right now just kiss me." Seth attacked Dean's lips feeling Dean's dirty blonde curls.


	14. The Practice

Arms were felt wrapping around Dean as he slept. Morning came and Seth was in bed wrapped around his boyfriend. Dean groaned hiding his face from the morning sun. Seth giggled under the covers playing with Dean's stomach. "Seth stop I want to sleep" Seth slowly licked up his boyfriends stomach hearing Dean take a deep breathe tightening his stomach. "Babe I wanna sleep." Seth continued to ignore Dean's request for sleep as he continued to lick Dean's stomach. "I want to fucking sleep man!" Dean pushed Seth off the bed his tone sounded like Jon.

"Ow! what the hell man?" Seth climbed back on the bed holding his head.

"Sorry babe but I really do want to sleep." Dean said placing a kiss on Seth's still bruised cheek.

A phone rang with Can You Stay The Night as its ring tone. Jimmy groaned from across the room picking the phone up. "Hello? Oh hey hun. Doing good over here how's Amy? That's cool... Sorry I was sleeping and I guess Im still tired. I miss you too... Its not like I have anything else to do when stress gets to me... You know I love being choked... Hey Amy, how you doing sweetie? Really that's good. How's school? That's my girl keep those grades up keep making mommy and daddy proud, hey I gotta go tell daddy that I said I love him and good bye. Have a good morning." Jimmy said ending the call.

"You have a daughter?" Seth asked looking at Jimmy.

"Yeah back in Michigan I got pregnant in high school and continued my studies. My Fiancee Chris Sabin thought it would be nice if I continued my studies in business by going here. I do miss my daughter and Chris but I know I'll go back to visit them in 3 weeks when vacation starts." Jimmy said all tired like. Seth learned something new everyday like Jimmy being engaged and having a daughter.

"Would you two shut up! Im trying to sleep!" Seth and Jimmy flipped Dean off and knowing Dean he was too tired to even see it.

Dean opened the door to the mansion the smell of pancakes invaded his nose. Dolph must have been home from tutoring. The rest of the boys were out doing their wrestling training giving Dolph more time to prepare Brunch. "Hey Dean! Where'd you disappear to last night?" Dolph asked flipping a pancake over so the other side could be cooked.

"I was with Seth all night. I met his new roommate. Its sad knowing the kid is going to leave that dorm in 5 weeks, he's a good kid." Dean opened the fridge taking a pitcher filled with orange juice out.

"So you and Seth are back on the same page? That's awesome dude." Dolph took a plate placing the pancake on top. "3 down 5 more to go. Thank god the bros and Cena aren't here to distract me " Dean laughed taking a sip of his orange juice cup.

Kevin Owens and what appeared to be Sami Zayn in a mask were in the ring. Kevin was taking many punches to the stomach Sami was getting his adrenline up. Sami went for his finisher that was until Punk ran in the ring hitting Sami with a G.T.S. Kevin turned Punk around grabbing him up for a pop up powerbomb.

"Gentlemen you're winner via DQ, El Generico." That was the name Sami gave himself when he wored the mask. Kevin turned his focus on his boyfriend grabbing him for a pop up powerbomb.

"Alright boys that's enough. Next is Neville and Cesaro" Roman read the clipboard. Both men were in their 'ring gears' at each side of the turnbuckles waiting for Roman to ring the so call bell. When the bell rang Cesaro quickly put Adrian in a headlock. Adrian kicked his way out hitting Cesaro with an Enzuigiri. "1,2-" Cesaro kicked out.

The men were 30 minutes into the match with Adrian on the dominant side. Adrian mule kicked Cesaro causing the older man to fall back. Adrian stared at him then at the ring post. Adrian ran for the top rope jumping off doing some few spins and crashed on top of Cesaro. "1,2,3 Winner Neville!" Adrian pushed his hair back raising his arms in the air.

"That's my cutie! He's got the heart of a champion!" Punk cheered hugging his big eared British boyfriend tightly. Adrian tiredly hugged him back kissing his boyfriend's lips tiredly.

"Food's ready!" Dean called out to the boys who were all sweaty from practice. Sami was the first one to rush inside sitting on the chair closer to the windows saving a seat for his Kevin. "Is he always like this?" Dean asked Kevin recieving a shrug. Kevin was a silent man, he was one of those people Dean liked because he didn't stress the dirty blonde out.

"What time are we meeting Dean and his 'bros' for dinner" Jimmy questioned playing with his neck.

"Like around 6" Seth said removing Jimmy's hands away from what he thought the younger male was going to do. Jimmy pouted. "You can't choke yourself forever" Jimmy stuck his tongue out making Seth laugh at his adorable child like behavior.

"What if the 'Evolution boys' hate me?"

"Trust me two of them hated me when they saw me." Seth patted Jimmy's back "Other than that they are really caring people so you've got nothing to worry about baby bro." Seth gave Jimmy a huge cheesy smile which seemed to relax the emo princess.


	15. Drunk Dinner

"Dean could you get the door?" Dolph said setting plates and cups on the table. Dean groaned pausing the game he was playing on the ps4. Dean opened the door immediately blushing at the sight of Seth. Of course Jimmy was with him since it was himself who invited the zombie princess over to dinner.

"Hey it's Rollins!" Sami said hugging Seth really close. Seth felt himself losing his breath until Kevin pulled Sami away from the two toned. Sami pouted making Dean laugh. Those two were something.

"Seth what's up?!" Punk shook hands with the two toned giving him one of those bro hugs. He then stared at Jimmy who liked he was scared. "You must be Jimmy Jacobs, Im Phil I run most of the events done at campus with the help of these boys." He pointed at the Evolution boys who were sitting on the couch watching some cartoon on the tv. "But you can call me CM Punk, the CM stands for Cookie Monster or Punk most people just leave it as Punk." Punk added on.

"Punk, Randy needs help with the drinks" Cesaro said. Punk groaned, out of all days to drink it had to be today. Punk hated drinking, he's straight edge so of drinking, smoking, and doing drugs were out of his system. Knowing that his Adrian will be drinking he was prepared to deal with a drunk man child. "Well if it isn't the lad I love seeing Dean with the most. How's it going Seth?"

"Going great. Me and Dean are back on the same page. Oh this is Jimmy Jacobs by the way. He's shy." Jimmy shook hands with the swiss man. Cesaro smiled locking eyes with Jimmy who was surprised that Cesaro had a tight yet welcoming grip on his hand.

"Dean!" A familiar deep voice rang through Dean's ears as he felt something heavy jump on him. "Hey Seth!" the black haired male said jumping back down to the carpet. "And this must be the Jimmy Jacobs kid. He's kinda cute."

"Solomon he's engaged you weirdo" Dean said slapping the back of Solomon's head. Seth and Jimmy laughed watching the two shove each other.

"If you two sissies are done feeling up on each other the dinner is ready" John said walking Jimmy and Seth to the kitchen. Dean and Solomon flipped the older male off.

During dinner the boys were telling funny stories and learned more about Jimmy. "Wait so he did what?" Seth said laughing feeling semi drunk from the drinks.

"So we're in gym running laps, Roman, Dolph, Solomon, Sami, and I are waiting for Dean to come out the locker room. When he does so our coach got pissed because he was late to run so Dean goes 'Sorry my cock was itching and I needed something to get off at' I swear to everything I love the coach was redder than a strawberry 'Mr. Ambrose you've cross the line with me' and Dean goes 'What you gonna do? Suck my cock? Hey he said he wants to suck my cock' so Dean drops his shorts and up goes the boy's penis. He got suspended for maybe 3 weeks." Adrian said taking another chug of whiskey. The whole table was laughing except Dean who was trying to hide his face.

"But Kev..." Sami whined trying to reach for the bottle of whiskey that Kevin took away from him. Kevin glared at him making the ginger Canadian shrink in his seat. Kevin took Sami's arm dragging him lover to his room.

"Well looks like those to are going to get it on" Randy laughed. "Jimmy tell us more about yourself. What do you do for a living?" Dean gave Randy the 'dude he's taken' stare and Randy gave his signature 'Does it look like I care?' look as a respond. Dean secretly flipped him off hoping that Jimmy doesn't say anything that might attract Orton.

"Well I write stories in my free time and I love wrestling." Hook line and sinker! Randy leaned closer on the table staring intensely at the smaller male. Dean slapped his own face making Seth laugh.

"Oh really? Well if you're up for some wrestling we have a ring in the backyard. Tomorrow if you want we can spar for a few minutes." Jimmy nodded in agreement. Randy was awfully nice to him and Jimmy had no idea what he signed up for.

After 2 hours of struggling to get back to Legacy buildings, Jimmy was in his bed out like the lights leaving Dean and Seth awake doing well...

"Oh fuck!" Seth screamed feeling Dean push into him down on to his erection slowly. Dean covered his lover's mouth hoping that Jimmy didn't wake up because of Seth's screams, moans, and groans.

"You like that Seth? You like it when my cock is inside you?" Seth nodded riding his boyfriend slowly. Dean grabbed Seth's hips slamming him down. Dean picked up some speed thrusting into Seth faster and deeper. Seth reached his for his own dick pumping himself for release.

"Dean I'm going to..." Seth moaned feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

"Cum for me baby" Dean said attacking Seth's neck with his lips.

Seth muffled moans grew louder. He was close so very close to painting Dean white with his fluids. "Ahh Dean" Seth screamed his lovers name shooting his load on Dean's face. Dean wasn't far behind, he pushed deeper into Seth filling Seth's hole with his seed. Seth collapsed on Dean trying to regulate his breathing.

"Seth?" Dean called to his lover poking his soft but hairy face. Seth was asleep holding Dean's shoulders as his head rested on the bare chest. Dean smiled at the beauty that was his boyfriend but instantly groaned remembering that he had his boyfriends release on his face. Dean wipped his face licking the salty yet sweet cum off him. "Night baby" Dean whispered into Seth's ears pulling the covers over both their bodies.


	16. Road Trip Missing You

"So I guess we wont be seeing each other for 3 weeks. You know I'm going to miss you?" Dean kissed Seth's forehead trying his best not to cry. It was only a 3 week vacation but to the couple it seemed like a year. Seth closed the back of the mini van and hugged Dean tightly.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be texting you. Bye Deany!" Seth kissed the dirty blonde's lips before he got inside his family mini van. Dean saw the van took off and felt like a part of him was torn from his heart.

"Dean are you gonna put your shit in the back or what?!" Randy yelled from a distance. Dean rolled his eyes lifting his luggage to the van. Dean was traveling to Cincinnati with the Evolution frats since that's where they all came from.

Suddenly Dean felt fragile arms hug him from behind. He knew that feeling, he turned to see Jimmy who was smiling up at the dirty blonde. "I forgot to give you my number since we're cool and all. The dorm is all yours when we come back by the way. My fiancee is waiting for me now bye Dean!" Jimmy handed Dean a small box before he ran off to catch up with his lover.

"Who's that from?" Randy looked down to the box in Dean's hands. Dean looked at each sides of the box. It was red, Dean's favorite color. When Dean opened the box a song played. Dean recognized the song, it was New National Anthem by Pierce The Veil, Seth's favorite band.

"It's from both Seth and Jimmy" Dean said softly closing the box. Dean threw his luggage in the back of the van and quickly jumping to the backseats.

"Is everyone ready?" Roman had to make sure everyone was inside before they took off to Cincinnati. He checked his list and turned to see the boys who were all seated down. "Alright, Cincinnati here we come!" The boys cheered as ths van took off.

"Seth has a boyfriend now" Seth's sister laid her head on the two toned's lap singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G song.

"You know, one of my friends have a daughter with the same name as you Amy." Seth said pulling up a picture of Jimmy and his daughter from his phone.

"Wow she's pretty and her dad is kinda hot" Amy giggled. Seth laughed as he continued to play with the brunette's hair.

"I would say mom instead of dad. You see Jimmy is gay and he's the mommy of this cute little girl."

"Woah really? But how does that work, does he have a female private? Doesn't it hurt when the wee wee goes up there?" Seth couldn't believe his ears, was he really going to have the talk with his little sister?

"You'll understand when you get older cutie" Seth's older brother Tyler said petting the young girl's head. Amy pouted making Seth pich her fat cheeks.

"So how about your boyfriend? He seems hot too? How did you too meet?" Jesus this girl had a lot of questions. Seth looked down at Amy and cracked his knuckles.

"Story time with brother Sethy. So one day on the first day of college I walk in my dorm and find this boy with no shirt on. At first I thought he would be super nice but he turned out to be really mean like bad to Seth. But then the boy and I saw this movie on the same day we got closer found out his name was Dean. Dean has this thing were there's another one of him but in his head, his name is Jon. Now Jon was a really really mean guy, one day he did something bad to break my heart but then he explained himself and the couple were back together." Amy looked at her brother with an adorable smile on her face.

"Chug chug chucg chug!" The boys chanted as Kevin drank an entire bottle of vodka. Kevin raised the bottle up screaming victoriously. As the rest of the boys screamed Roman felt himself getting ticked off. He wasn't one for loud noises, he slammed his foot on the breaks stopping the van.

"If you want to get home so badly then I expect you all to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roman yelled silencing the Evolution boys all except for Dean who was asleep in the back. Roman started the van again hoping to not hear them scream again.

"So what would happen if you ended up having a baby? Would Dean be the mommy or would you be the mommy?" Seth choked on his soda suprised by Amy's immediate question. Tyler started to laugh as Seth struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"Boys can't get pregnant stupid" Seth's youngest sibling said not taking his focus away from his tablet.

"Then explain Seth's friend Jimmy, you loser"

"Big brother made it up" Seth raised an eyebrow up at his little brother in disbelief. Seth knew he would never tell a lie to his family, not only because he was a terrible liar but because he'd feel guilty if he did. "It's basically impossible" the little boy stated. But according to Jimmy it was possible since he lived through it and told Seth about it. Amy rolled her eyes snuggling closer to her two toned brother.

When the Rollins family finally arrived home Seth rushed upstairs to his room throwing his luggage under his bed. Seth took his phone out scrolling through his contacts until he saw Dean's name.

" **Hello?"** Dean answered, his voice was groggy and raspy.

"Hey babe, I just arrived home."

 **"That's cool, Im like 30 miles closer to Cincinnati. These mother fuckers decided to like 6 bathroom breaks and 7 food breaks. Now they're all fucking drunk ass hell except for Phil and Rome of course since Rome is the one driving and Phil hates drinking."** Dean twirled his hair blushing at the sound of Seth's voice.

"That must suck ass"

 **"I would love for you to suck on my ass"** Dean replied quickly.

"In your dreams pretty boy"

 **"I'm not pretty, I'm sexy"** Dean laughed. Seth blushed agreeing with the comment on Dean being 'sexy' **. "Babe I'll talk to you when I get home, ok? Bye, I miss you."**

"Miss you too Deany" Seth kissed Dean through the phone ending the conversation.


	17. The Flashbacks

Dean lazily opened the door seeing his mother knocked out on the couch with 4 beer bottles on the living room table and 2 in both her hands. Dean shook his head walking down the long hall to his room. When he reached his door he signed softly turning the knob.

He took in the sight of his room everything still in place. There were a few holes in his wall from his "stressful" days, his own couch was torn up from the many "activities" he performed in high school. He saw his razors still in the night stand wincing at the bad memories the flew in his head, the days he wanted to escape seeing the cold steel handcuffs around the wrist of the only person that cared for him. Next to the razors was a staple gun.

 _"Pain means nothing to me! I don't feel pain!" Jon saw the staple gun on the floor, picking it up admiring the item. He smiled at Solomon who was recording him for both their entertainment. "Staple gun... This isn't going to hurt... OWW FUCK!" Jin screamed feeling the pain on his left leg. Maybe the wasn't the smartest thing to do but Jon didn't care he threw the staple gun on the night stand picking up a wrench. "That didn't hurt, that shit meant nothing. Why? Cause I don't feel pain" Jon groaned at the pain we was inflicting on his finger as kept twisting them with the wrench._

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, Moxley had some of his fun since the incident happened. Taking his phone out he scrolled through his contacts finding Seth's name.

 **"Hey shut up my boyfriend's on the phone!"** Seth voice was heard through the other line with a sound of mocking moans.

"Seth who's that?" Dean curiously asked twirling his hair around his index finger.

 **"That's my brother Tyler. Sorry this is some shit he always do when I'm on the phone. Get off me man!"**

"Well I just arrived home like 20 minutes ago, found my mom knocked out on the couch." Dean looked around the floor seeing beer and alcohol bottles neatly sorted next to his closet a baseball bat for when he used to play baseball with Randy and a brass knuckle. Dean smiled remembering the day his mom gave him her "precious" weapon.

 _"Dean what happened?" Dean's mother looked at the cuts and bruises left on her son's face. "I send you out to get me a few things and you come back looking like this. Where's the money I gave you honey?"_

 _"I don't have it." Dean mumbled knowing his mom heard it from the dissapointed sigh she let out her mouth. "I got jumped on my way there. Im sorry mom." Danielle grabbed her son's arm pulling him to her room._

 _"Im going to send you out there again, get me the things I told you to get for me" She handed a young Dean $20. Dean stared at her confused knowing he was probably going to get jumped again._

 _"But what about-"_

 _"If they try to hurt you fight back and break them with this" Danielle took Dean's left hand placing a brass knuckle on them. Dean's eyes widened when he saw his mom's special weapon on his hand. "Now go son"_

 **"Deany?"** Dean snapped back to reality when he heard Seth's voice all scared and worried. Shit how long has he been dazing off?

"Y-yeah?" Dean replied.

 **"I said do you like the present I made for you with a little help from Jimmy of course"** Dean looked at the box on his night stand, the beautiful red box that played a sweet song when opened.

"I love it baby. Thank you."

 **"You're welcome daddy"**

"So it's daddy now? Getting a little frisky I see." Dean laughed pulling one of his pillows close to his body imagining that it was Seth.

 **"Oh my god Dean shush!"** Seth's said feeling embarrassed. **"Babe I gotta go Im sleepy right now. Good night."**

"Bye babe" Dean kissed Seth through the phone hanging up.

Dean took a long deep sigh turning over on his bed seeing a bottle of whiskey with weed and other drugs shoved inside.

 _"Fucking Roman why can't you understand that I love you? I love you Roman. I love you Roamn, but I hate getting fucked up in the head. But I love when that animal come out in you, that aggression that you need, that you've always been missing." Dean took a swig of the whiskey bottle feeling a tear fall from his face. "But I hate when I go unappreciated. Everything I ever did for you was for your own damn good but you never stop to think about it." Dean took an ectacsy pill washing it down with another shot of whiskey. "I understand this is a prime time for you and you're under a lot of stress seeing how this is a new relationship. AJ, the girl you been hiding from me since you were in 10th grade, you can't even trust her anymore." Dean took a pull from the weed joint once again taking another shot of whiskey. "But that gives you no excuse for turning your back on me! I thought you would be different, I really thought you would be different but you turned out to be just like everybody else!" Dean punched the wall leaving a hole the size of his fist in it. "There's a big difference between me and that snake in the grass you call your girlfriend. People seem to have a hard time figuring me out but really it's pretty simple I wear my thoughts and my emotions pretty much on my sleeve." Dean breathed hard feeling himself being consumed in his own anger. His voice sounding more like Moxley. "But you turned out to be like everybody else! You would rather be with AJ and sit around and wait for her to ride your cotails to the top, to use you up, to turn her back on you so you can come back crying back to me to tell me I was right!" Another hole appeared on the wall Dean slowly removed his fist from the hole grunting at the pain. "But Im not gonna listen because you turned out to be like everybody else like all the kids at school who come here everyday, and they cheer at me, and they yell at me, and they spit at me, and they throw shit at me. You never stood up for me once! No you gout out and hangout in the parking lot with her after school, and you to her little parties and you both laugh at me and you call me names, you call me a weirdo, you called me worthless, and you called me a screw up and both say that Jon Moxley is one BIG FUCKING JOKE!" out comes Moxley, Dean has officially lost himself. "If you wanna keep laughing at me you have to pull of the biggest win of your entire life at school Thursday, you have to beat me, you can't and you wont because everything goes, a streetfight, no rules, and no limits to what I can do to make you understand." Jon collapsed on the floor making a big thud noise. Solomon heard the noice running upstairs to check on his best friend. Jon's body was cold, Solomon quickly took his phone out calling the ambulance. He took a quick glance at the floor seeing the amount of drugs and alcohol he put in his body._

 _2 days later Jon woke up in a hospital bed with Solomon hugging him tightly when he woke up. "Jon you asshole... You overdosed... I could've lost you forever... I don't want to lose you." Jon felt Solomon wet his hospital clothes with his tears. He lifted Solomon's face kissing his lips softly._

 _"Be thankful I survived" Jon whispered._

Dean shuddered at the flashback, his first overdose. Dean curled up on his bed closing his eyes wishing that Seth wouldn't be the cause for the second one.


	18. Death

"Morning honey" Dean's mother kissed the top of her son's forehead, Dean turned to his side facing the wall. "Breakfast is ready. Im not going to be home until 10PM, Luke is coming to get me but James is going to be here to watch you."

"Mom I'm a 20 year old man, why the hell do I still need one of your damn boyfriends to babysit me?" Dean mumbled. His legs poked out his blanket which he was obviously to big for now, he stretched his legs out and curled them back close to his stomach. "Can't I just have my friends over?"

"Remember the last time your friends came over to stay the night with you?"

"Mom that was 6 years ago!"

"You were arrested for public nudity!" Danielle snapped at her son. "Let's not forget about your fight with Randy causing 3 months in juvie, horror movie night with Adrian which led to me catching you guys having sex when you were 13, breaking into Mr. Jericho's house with Phil during 5th grade, gang banging what's his name- Johnny Curtis in the locker rooms in 7th grade with Randy, Kevin, Cesaro, and Cena. What else am I missing?"

"Oh my god mom I get it! I did stupid shit back in the past but I'm a grown ass man now! I have a lovely boyfriend who's in Iowa right now, and I've been like 2 months sober." Dean sat up on his bed rubbing his face as he talked.

"You overdosed on alcohol and drugs baby..." Dean's mom whispered that part. Dean sighed remembering that event again.

"Im sorry mom" Dean felt tears fall from his eyes hugging his sad mother. "Im really sorry"

"James is coming to watch you, you can have your friends over but stay out of trouble, ok?" She kissed her son's forehead the dirty blonde nodded hugging his mother.

"Lets go Ambrose!" Randy cheered Dean on as the dirty blonde wrestled with Punk and Adrian. Dean was in the basement with the boys doing the usual stuff they do back in college. Dean was down on the mat put in a submission move that Punk called 'Anaconda Vice'. Randy, John, and Solomon clapped their hands as they cheered Dean's last name to build Dean's charisma up.

Dean broke free of the submission throwing Punk down on the mat several times. Dean knelt down in front of the straight edge male turning his head to Adrians direction. Dean leaned closer to Punk brutally bitting his forehead. Punk's screams echoed around the room. "Get your damn boyfriend in here, lets see if he can help you!" Dean stomped on Punk's back as the straight edge crawled to Adrian side of the ring.

When Punk was close to tagging his lover Dean pulled his legs dragging him away from the British male. Dean put Punk into a crossface submission inflicting pain on the tattoed male. Punk taps out quickly, Dean got off him watching Adrian rush to Punk's aid. "I'm here babe" Adrian said holding Punk in his arms caressing his face.

"Dean!" A voice deeper than Dean's calls out to him. "You down there? Dean!"

"I'm down in the basement you old geezer!" Dean yelled back. He placed his small towel over his shoulders patting Randy's back meaning that it was time to go upstairs.

"James you can't drink in my house" Dean said flopping on the couch with Randy putting his arms around the dirty blonde and the others on the floor.

"Dean I'm older"

"But this is my house so my rules go as follow!" Dean forcefully took the bottle out of his hands. James growled at the dirty blonde who was giving the older silver haired man an evil smile. The old man walked outside, Dean knew he wasn't coming back so it was best to make his night enjoyable.

"Stay out of trouble, ok?"

Dean frowned when he remembered his mom's words. He felt his phone vibrate in his hands. Jimmy's name was on the screen. "Sup Jacobs!"

 **"Dean help me..."** Jimmy's voice sounded like he was crying. **"It's... It's..."**

"Jimmy relax! Breathe tell me what happened."

 **"Chris is dead! My fiance is fucking dead, he got shot in the head by some fucking cop. Dean please help me... There there Amy, things will get better I promise."** Jimmy spoke softly to his daughter his voice cracking in between each words.

"What?! Jimmy go in your house and pack both your stuff and Amy's things. You're moving to Cincinnati. The boys and I will be picking you up, just give us your adress and we'll be in Michigan fast." Dean slapped Randy's arm pointing to the door.

"What happened ?"

"Jimmy's fiancee got shot by a cop and now he's dead. Jimmy and his daughter need a new place to stay at, it's best if they stay with you at your place." Randy frowned. Even though he didn't know Jimmy that well he had some sort of feelings for the younger male. Randy gave Dean a thumbs up.

"Guy's we're taking another road trip, Randy you're driving to 108 Stanford Ave, Grand Rapids, Michigan." The boys cheered tiredly speed walking their way to Randy's van.

"Kevin I'm tired" Sami tried to push his boyfriend off his body. Kevin had a tight grasp on the ginger Canadian kissing the soft lips. "Kevin please" Sami pushed Kevin Owens off him laying his head near the window. The rest of the boys were asleep all except Randy and Dean who were still worried about Jimmy Jacobs.

Throughout the rest of the car ride Dean was texting Seth about the whole situation, and Jimmy to see if he was feeling any better. Randy stopped the van in front of a small two story house. "108" Randy pointed out. Dean and Randy both got out the van ringing the doorbell.

A small girl with long brown hair opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Mommy, two guy's here" She said tiredly. Jimmy ran into Randy's arms letting out a loud sob. Randy held him tight rubbing circles on his back.

"Amy these are two good friends of mommy. This is Randy." Randy waved at the small girl, Amy waved back. "And this is Dean" Amy waved at Dean, she walked over to Jimmy wrapping her hand around his index finger. Randy took the two luggage signalling Dean to open the back of the van.

On the trip back to Cincinnati Amy spoke to the Evolution boys. Adrian did her hair putting them into pig tails. Punk offered her an apple juice he brought with him, she gladly accepted it. Sami played her favorite games with her while John, Dolph, Solomon, and Kevin were still asleep. "So Jimmy you and your daughter are going to be living with Randy for now on. Randy behave." Randy chuckled pulling up to Dean's house. "Thanks for the ride man have a good night and take care of Jimmy and Amy."

"I will!" Dean watched Randy's van drive off. He went inside his house finding his mom watching tv in the living room. Danielle waved at her son, Dean waved back making his way upstairs.

When Dean got to his room the first thing he did was open the red box. The music was relaxing him.

 **Tear apart this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.**

 **You'll be excited just to see me someday, everything's okay.**

Dean hummed along to the song staring at his alarm clock.

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I swear to god I didn't know it was going to happen. I didn't know it Roman, the dream was going to happen. I didn't know what he was going to do to AJ. But I was very pleasantly surprised. This is two weeks in a row Roman, I thought you would part of Broode I thought you guys all had each other's backs. I thought they were your boys. Last week, big bad Teddy, got a big bad split down his forehead curtisy of moi. This week Adam returns to school and he ate your AJ alive like the little whore she is. Where you at man? I thought that was your girl, I thought you had her back." Jon sat on his bed playing with his fingers. "Next week its a fourway at wrestling practice to decide the number 1 contender is for Johnny Curtis" Jon almost threw up at the name "for Johnny Curtis world title, god I hate that name! You and I are in it. I want you to think about this real hard Roman... You didn't have your friends backs two weeks in a row, as much as we all want you to see, what we all want you to reach your true potential." Jon leaned closer to Solomon who was holding a camera to make a video for his "friend" Roman. "Who do you think is going to have your back?" Solomon pressed the stop button laughing._

 _"This should teach Roman a lesson about messing with Evolution. You bruise that son of a bitch, Randy, John, and I are going to handle his slut AJ." Sami high fived Jon, both teens laughing evily._

Dean groaned at the flashback covering his face with his pillow. "God dammit head" Dean mumbled letting the sleep get to him.


	19. What Do They Mean?

_"Roman, oh Roman you weren't there to save him, and then he too got raped for you. First AJ, then Corey. You don't pick your friends very well do you? I tried to be your friend, I tried to be down, down like... Like you didn't want me to be down with you brother. And now you're gonna get all mad and you're gonna hold this grudge because you "accidentally" slept with me, make up your mind!" Jon punched his pillow pretending Roman's face was on it. "I'm gonna be a thorn in your side and probably for the rest of your life cause it's a grave that you dug for yourself. Unless you can come up with a better solution Roman. So let me know when you come up with something, find a way to pop the big zit called Jon Moxley on your ample ass!" Jon hung up the phone letting some tears fall from his face._

Dean growled at flashback hating the fact that it happened so often now. Dean gave a quick text to Seth pulling the covers back over his body.

 _"So how's school Dean er umm Jon I mean?"_

 _"School was pretty good. Did a lot of things and learned a lot of stuff..." Jon lit a cigarette up in the office wishing that he wasn't in therapy at the moment. You overdose once and your mom wants to put you in rehab for 2 months and when you're out you go to therapy for 6 months. Jon took a long drag blowing the smoke out after. "I really really messed up Roman's friend Baron really bad so that was cool. But he's still walking and that... That's not cool. He's just walking around with my Roman and his slut of a girlfriend AJ and that bothers me. It really really bothers me!" Jon slammed his hands on the wooden desk. The therapist quickly grabbed the dirty blonde's hands signalling him to relax. "As far as I'm concerned my high school year is a big fat failure, a big fat ZERO! I came up short. In my eyes as far as I'm concerned I failed. I don't like failing, I don't ever want that to happen again. So in the spirit of corrective maintenance I went and cut a couple of deals. I had to sell myself to one of Roman's jock friends in exchange two of my boys got a big opportunity to step up to the plate and the first one is my boy Kevin Owens. Why? Cause you keep thinking back to November, back with Roman saying 'Im gonna take out Dean's goons one by won. Really? Are you now? Well god damn!" Jon spoke as if he were talking to Roman. Roman, Roman, fucking Roman, the only guy he wished to settle the score and make Roman understand that AJ was bad news and should be with him. "Here's your chance, December 28, 29, 30 you can in the matter of speaking run your 'squad' battle against me. This town of Cincinnati, you would fight Cesaro, Jon Moxley and if you're still breathing Randy Orton. Your body on the line against all 3 fights. It's what you wanted, it on the table, all you gotta do is say yes. So what kind of friend are you? What kind of man are you? Are you gonna hide behind your slutty girlfriend or are going to at least try and step up and back up your words. I would but that's just ne because Im not a coward, but you do whatever you want. If you choose not to accept I wont judge you. I wont call you a pussy. So Evolution would be patiently waiting for your answer along with it the answers to the question are you a friend with heart and guts or not so much? I think we already know what your answers going to be." Jon looked at his therapist with a wicked grin on his face twirling the older man's tie. Jon grabbed the nearest staplers seeing the fear on the man's face. With that stapler he stapled the therapist tie into the desk leaving him in the room helpless_.

"What the fucking hell?" Dean said rushing jnto the bathroom. "Moxley you must be trying to tell me something cause I wouldn't be getting these fucking flashbacks back to back if you weren't trying to say something."

 **"Just woke up, going to my little sister's dance rehersal at 2"~Sethy**

 _"Oh look boys she's choking on it, she must be loving this. Hey slow down there! Don't get too ahead of yourself. You still got to finish these 4 and you'll be free to pretend you're all innocent with Roman." Jon pulled the brown hair back locking his eyes with the eyes of the helpless female. "You're just a slut! Roman may play pitty in your hands but just know something AJ" Jon leaned closer to her face "Roman is mines, and he always will be. You are just something he'll forget when he he hears about the shit you've done." Dean pushed her mouth onto his cock feeling her wet tongue swirl around the impressive length._

 _Randy layed under her playing with her vagina. She twitched at the feeling of Randy's fingers entering her. "Already wet for me AJ? What, does Roman not pleasure you right?" AJ shook her head as she continued to suck Moxley off. "He doesn't? That's says alot Slut J, maybe that's why you run away from home in the middle of the night looking for one of us." Randy thrusted his fingers into her pussy as Jon Moxley fucked her face._

 _Jon pulled away lifting her up drawing Randy's fingers out of her. "Randy get behind me, don't push in until I push in." Randy followed Jon's command standing behind the dirty blonde. Cesaro, Kevin, and Solomon stood at each sides of AJ stroking their cocks. Jon pushed inside of AJ not giving her any time to adjust to his size. He gave Randy a nod feeling Randy's cock push into his entrance. "Oh fuck!" Dean moaned as he thrustsd into AJ pushing his ass back and forth to meet with Randy's thrust._

 _"You hear that Slut J? That's some good fucking right there, Moxley is better than you." He slammed himself harder into the dirty blonde. "This is what Roman and every guy needs. Not some slimy manipulative slut like you." His pace was fast pushing himself deeper and faster into Jon making Jon do the same to AJ. The brunette was too busy sucking the other 3 off not paying attention to Randy's words. Jon pulled out of AJ laying in doggy position moaning and yelling at the feeling of Randy._

 _"Randy touch me" Jon commanded and so he did. Each strokes met with the rhythm of Randy's thrust feeling a wave of pleasure through his body. "Randy I'm gonna cum" the dirty blonde turned his head feeling the older mans lips crash on his. Moxley moaned pulsing and cumming into Randy's hands. Randy released himself inside of Jon pressing kisses on the smaller man's back. The other 3 got the hint that Rnady and Moxley were done pulling their cocks away from AJ._

 _"Bye Slut J" Randy hissed as the boys left AJ naked in the alley way._

"What the fuck Mox?! What are you trying to tell me?!" Dean stormed out the bathroom walking in his mom's room.

"Morning Amy. How did you sleep?" Amy gave Randy two thumbs up smiling up at the older man. "That's great, pancakes?" Amy nodded.

"Does Randy like mommy?" Randy eyes went wide at the question his face was red with embarrassment. "Mommy is hurt that Daddy died, but me don't like Daddy. Me cried because Mommy cried. Daddy used to hit Mommy, scream at him. It made me sad. Do you like mommy?" for a one and a half year old she sure knew alot of things.

"Yeah, I like your mom but he's still hurt from daddy's death." Randy placed one of the pancakes on the smaller girl's plate cutting it up in slices. "It's not like your mommy is just going to easily forget your dad. He probably was special to him from all the stories I heard."

"Those were stories mommy told himself to make life better. Mommy hurt. Please love mommy, daddy." Daddy? Randy Orton was no father, but those eyes were so cute, maybe she wanted Randy as her dad. Randy nodded holding a pancake slice to her mouth. Amy cutely ate it giving her 'Daddy' a thumbs up.

"Amy?!" A panicked voice was heard from upstairs.

"Kitchen mommy" Amy called to Jimmy. His footsteps were heard going down the stairs. "Look mommy, daddy made pancakes!" Jimmy was confused on the way Amy just called Randy 'daddy'. Jimmy smiled weakly feeling his heart warm up.

"Daddy got to talk to mommy, we'll be back so eat safely" Randy pulled Jimmy's arms to the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why is she calling you daddy?"

"Cut the act Jimmy I already know that Chris Sabin beat you. For a 1 year old Amy is pretty smart and sees alot of things. She felt your pain, not his. She calls me daddy because she sees the way I treat you. Normally I'm not like this but when you first came to Evolution houses I saw a nice male that I want to spend my life with, not just a sex object. No Jimmy, what I'm trying to say is... I love you and I want to help fix that hole in your heart, help raise that pretty child with you. Jimmy? What do you say?" Jimmy didn't give a quick response he just quickly grabbed Randy's face and pressed their lips together. When Jimmy pulled away Randy smiled.

"Daddy I'm finished!"

"I'll be right there Amy" Randy got up off the couch looking back at Jimmy.

"Her real name is Amelia Sandra Jacobs" Jimmy said.

"Orton, you're forgetting that she's also an Orton." Jimmy nodded his head at Randy's comment kissing the older male again. Jimmy slapped Randy's ass when the older male walked off to the kitchen.

"Watch yourself Jacobs" Jimmy giggled at Randy who was walking backwards now.

"Dean I'm pretty sure you have to tell Seth." Danielle rubbed her eye drinking the cup of coffee her son made for her. "Seth would probably understand and try to help you." Dean rolled his eyes. Danielle snapped her fingers at Dean, its a thing she does whenever he rolls his eyes. Dean growled. "Dean Im serious you can't keep running from your problems, you've got to deal with Moxley and tell Seth about these flashbacks." Danielle wrapped her arms around her son hugging him from behind.

"Is that what you did with dad?"

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I told you to never speak of your father with me!"

"No, you kept running away from him! You got every guy who you whored out to... To kill him! You knew what dad is capable of but yet you still played his game. Luckily for you he got arrested, but when he's released your ass is toast. Fuck you and your whore self!" Dean stormed out the kitchen slamming the door to his room. "Fuckin' hell!" Dean picked his phone up knowing who he wanted to hear.

 **"Dean what the hell? I was trying to sleep."**

"We need to talk!"


	20. This Animal

**Previously on College Secret:**

"Dean Im serious you can't keep running from your problems, you've got to deal with Moxley and tell Seth about these flashbacks." Danielle wrapped her arms around her son hugging him from behind.

"Is that what you did with dad?"

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I told you to never speak of your father with me!"

"No, you kept running away from him! You got every guy who you whored out to... To kill him! You knew what dad is capable of but yet you still played his game. Luckily for you he got arrested, but when he's released your ass is toast. Fuck you and your whore self!" Dean stormed out the kitchen slamming the door to his room. "Fuckin' hell!" Dean picked his phone up knowing who he wanted to hear.

 **"Dean what the hell? I was trying to sleep."**

"We need to talk!"

 **Back to the story** **:**

 **"Talk? About what Dean?"**

"I've been getting these fucking flashbacks from the days when Moxley was in control and wanted to hurt you."

 **"Dean he won. He won all the fights he scheduled against me, Im with you and Evolution now what else does he want?"**

"Do you finally understand?!" Dean felt tears form around his eyes, his voice was breaking as he continued to talk on the phone.

 **"Understand what? Dean you're not making shit easy for me right now."**

"Break up with AJ! She's a slut, a snake! She only wants to get in your pants and leave you when she's done. Roman, Evolution sees all, we seen her fuck with teachers for her grades, coach Batista to get out of Gym, hell even your 'best friend' Corey, all while she was dating you, you blind bitch!" Moxley's tone kept slipping from Dean's angered lips.

 **"Maybe you're still jealous because Im with her and you can't have me. Maybe you're still upset because I left you when I slept with you. Maybe you just wont admit the fact that you're crazy and unstable!"**

"I just want these damn flashback to get out of my damn head! I have proof that she's cheating on you Roman."

 **"Fuck you and your proof, its probably Adrian dressed up like AJ fucking the dogs of Evolution. What you want me to sleep with you? Is that what you want?! You know what fine!"**

"Roman what the hell you're not even understanding, Im with Se- Hello?! HELLO?!" Dean threw his phone at the wall punching his forehead over and over.

Dean laid on his bed his knees cradled to his chest. It wasn't fair, why is it that when Dean's telling the truth no one would believe him? Now Roman, big bad Roman was coming over to break his walls down.

"Seth?" Dean had just called Seth hoping that Seth had a solution for the situation

 **"Oh hey Deany! What's up?"**

"Promise me you won't get mad for the things I'm going to say, please?"

 **"I promise baby** " Seth's voice was so kind, so soothing. Dean was lucky to have a man like him.

"So lately I been having these flashbacks from when Moxley was in control. It was like he was talking his heart out to a former friend, someone he wanted for a long time, someone who wont understand that his girlfriend is a slut!"

 **"So it's about Roman? Alright now breathe before you get emotional."**

"So when I told Roman about this he thought I was crazy and that I was lying knowing that I do got proof. It's like slut J got to him some how. Now he thinks I want to sleep with him and is probably getting closer to my house as we speak. Seth Im scared." Dean let his tears fall again, moving around back and forth in his bed.

 **"Dean, don't give up and fight back! Don't give in to him, fight for us. For our love."** For their love? Seth was right, he always was when it comes to situations like this.

"Thanks Sethy, enjoy your day." Dean kissed his boyfriend through the phone. He heard a door slammed closed, loud footsteps walking to his room.

 ***The following scene is a rape scene, if you don't want to read it then don't just skip this part. Thank you!***

"There you are!" Roman picked Dean up off his bed looking straight into his eyes. All he saw was angry lustful gray eyes. Dean felt his body go weak as Roman pinned him on the bed hungrily kissing the dirty blond's lips. Dean made a few noise of protest but Roman ignored them feeling up on the shirtless body under him. "You wanted this did you Deano? Yeah look I can see you enjoying this."

"Roman stop" Dean protested feeling the older man's hands slide under his boxers. "No, not there" Dean tried to move away but Roman's body was too heavy. Roman stroked the dirty blond's cock a few times licking the base of the hard member as he stared into the scared blue eyes that were Dean's. Dean tried to hold back his moans. He hated this, he wanted Seth not Roman. His eyes went wide when he felt Roman poke at his entrance with his cock.

"You're so small Dean, this might burn alot but it'll do." Roman pushed himself in the smaller man hearing the painful screams that were filling the bedroom. "Scream for me baby boy"

"Roman stop! I don't want this, I don't like this at all! It hurts! It hurts Roman!" Dean tried to fight back but Roman was driving into him hard and fast. Dean winced at the pain hating every moment of this. Roman picked his pace up slamming into Dean's prostate. Dean screamed at each thrust trying his best to get away from Roman. "Get off me! Get off me Roman! Get off!"

"Im close Dean, this is what you wanted right? To fill you up with my cum? Yeah that's it." Roman thrusted a few more times into. Dean before releasing his load inside the smaller male

 ***end of scene***.

Dean laid on his bed alone, naked, and full of cum. Roman had left his house. Dean screamed crying into his pillow. He wanted to... To... To

"Dammit! Damn you Roman! Damn you! Damn you!" Dean destroyed everything in his room. From walls to furniture. Dean looked at bottle of vodka and rum on his nightstand. He opened the bottle taking a few swigs from it. He looked to his window seeing ecstasy pills and a few other drugs. Dean didn't care, he wanted to escape what happened. "Damn this world, damn this body, damn it all!" Dean's eyes turned into a dark blue, he wasn't him.

Looking at his cut up hands the dirty blonde took a deep saddened sigh. "Dean why?" 'He" told himself. Staring across the room he saw the red box, opened. The song wasnt the same it... It wasn't the sound of Pierce The Veil... No the band was darker..

 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**

 **I can't control myself**

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

 **No one will ever change this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it's not the real me**

 **Somebody help me tame this anima** l

'He' felt his body crash down on the floor. It was hard to move. His heart was beating fast. What was happening?


	21. Blindfolded

"It's good to be back home!" Randy said pushing the door open to Evolution houses. "So somehow Dean and Jimmy decided to dorms which means Jimmy is part of the familia too." Jimmy blushed trying his best not to make it really visible to his new boyfriend Randy Orton. "But now we must have a Evolution meeting right now." The boys groaned in disappointment. "Well Im sorry for scheduling it now but it's really serious. As you can see one of our boys is not here with us anymore. This one hurt one of our own brothers, he committed a crime to none other than our Dean Ambrose. Now I spoke to Dean back in Cincinnati and he's not himself right now. Dean is Jon Moxley at the moment while the real Dean is trying to fix himself because this 'brother' RAPED Dean." Sami gasped "This 'brother' is well known since we used to have beef with him back in high school."

"You don't mean"

"Roman? Yes I do" Sami gasped again, the boys looked at the red haired Canadian. Sami hid behind Kevin. "Anyways Roman has betrayed Evolution again and he's going to pay and how? By feeling Evolution's rage. How would Roman say it? Let's Rage... Let's rage! Let's Rage!" The room was filled with clapping and chants of 'Let's rage'.

"Jon"

"Shh boner boy just relax" Jon licked the side of Seth's neck hearing the younger male moan underneath him. Jon moved his hands up Seth's shirt pinching the two toned's left nipple. Seth whimpered at Jon's touches, he loved how his boyfriend was feeling up on him, it made him feel wanted.

"Jon please"

"Please what cutie?" Jon teased licking Seth's nipple. Seth moaned at the feeling of Jon's soft tongue circling around the hardened bud. Seth looked down at his erection wishing it was taken care of. Jon's eyes travelled staring at Seth's hard member poking out of Seth's skinny jeans. "You want me to suck you off don't you? Such a naughty boy Sethie." Jon knelt down his eyes were focused on Seth's dick which wasn't far from his mouth.

"Jon" Seth pleaded, Jon chuckled raising himself back up to his feet. He locked his eyes with Seth still having that weird evil smile on his face.

"How about no?" Jon said pulling the smaller male closer to his slightly larger body. "On the bed boner boy" Jon commanded. Seth growled following the dirty blond's order. Seth laid on his back looking up at Jon who was crawling over him. Jon held his hand to Seth's mouth. Seth knew what this meant so he hungrily took his lovers fingers in his mouth. "Mmm make those fingers nice and wet for me baby" Jon purred.

When Jon's fingers were wet enough he raised Seth's legs up exposing the sweet fleshy hole. Jon entered one of his fingers hearing Seth inhale deeply. "Relax, it'll feel better later." Jon kissed Seth's lips adding another digit inside of the two toned.

"Oh fuck" Seth moaned out feeling Jon slide the third digit in him. It felt so good he didn't want this to end. But he wanted more. He wanted- no, he NEEDED Moxley inside of his desperate hole. "Jon please"

"What was that cutie?"

"Fuck me, fuck me please, just fuck me"

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me daddy"

Calling him daddy was just enough to make the older man drill into him. Jon spat into his hands rubbing his saliva around his cock. Placing his lovers legs around his shoulders Jon gently pushed inside of Seth hearing a few soft grunts coming from the smaller man's throat.

He gave Seth some time to adjust thrusting slowly inside of the smaller male. Seth moaned under him his back arched up.

"You like that don't you?" Seth nodded trying to fight back a moan. This was hot, having Jon in control feeling his thickness inside his smaller body. Seth couldn't fight back his moans. Seth's moans just kept coming out his mouth. The love making was just too perfect. "You sound so fucking hot when you moan" Jon purred into Seth's ears.

Jon pushed deeper inside the two toned feeling his cock meet with Seth's prostate at each thrust. Seth moaned louder, he felt embarrassed since now he sounded like a cheap whore. But he couldn't help but to sound like it since it was amazing. It's like Jon was a sex god or something. Seth was getting close and so was Jon.

"Im getting close"

"Cum with daddy, Seth" Seth nodded wrapping his hand around the hardened member giving it a few good strokes before he screamed Jon's name releasing his seed into his hands. Jon wasn't that far behind, feeling himself getting closer to release. Jon grunted cumming inside of the two toned.

Both male panted hard gasping for some air. Jon laid on top of Seth pressing some loving kisses on his lips. "Jon?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"I miss Dean"

Jon held his lover closer to him cuddling with the smaller body. He frowned hoping that Dean was alright. "I miss Deany too" Jon whispered.

"So she was cheating on Roman?! Wow Dean was right about something for once." Dolph said in shock. Randy paused the video drawing a circle on the tablet the video was being played on. "Solomon who's this?" Randy questioned pointing to the female figure.

"That's AJ"

"Correct weird brother of mines. Now what is she holding in her hands?"

"A wad of cash" Cena pointed out staring at the image closely.

"AJ fucked around with men for the money!" Sami blurted out. Randy nodded in agreement.

"Today's objective my dear brothers is to bring Roman here blindfolded, we'll show him the video make him believe he's with the wrong person." Randy put his fist in the others did the same, it was a thing Dean and Roman did since high school and then it became a Evolution thing. "Cena, Cesaro, and Kevin you're getting Reigns here. Take the van, Cesaro is driving."

The 3 men took off leaving Punk, Adrian, Sami, Dolph, and Jimmy in the house. Randy returned to his tablet playing the first video of AJ's cheating affairs. Pausing at the beginning Randy grabbed Jimmy's arms, the straight edge male looked at the new couple having a cute smirk on his face. Jimmy followed Randy, it was obvious what those two were up to. Hopefully those two were done by the time Roman was home.

"Oh fuck Jon!" Seth moaned out. Jon chuckled not taking his mouth off the younger man's dick. Seth grabbed a handful of Jon's hair gently pushing his head down as he played with the dirty blonde locks. "That's it Jon" Seth continued to moan but instead of sounding like a cheap whore he sounds well... Beautiful. "Jon"

"What did you call me?" Jon said with Seth's dick stuffed in his mouth.

Seth growled at the question, he just wanted to release right now, inside that devil's mouth. "Daddy"

"Yes?"

"Please let me cum" Seth begged he felt his knees go weak as Jon took more of him inside that skilled mouth of his. Jon looked up at Seth, dark blue eyes met big brown eyes. Joan moaned in satisfaction teasing the oh so desperate to cum male. "Jon Im close" Seth cried out feeling himself getting even closer to his release.

"Cum for me baby" Jon whispered bobbing his head on the throbing dick licking around the head. Seth moaned as he released inside his boyfriend's mouth.

"Shit, you and Dean are going to drain me out if we keep doing this." Seth said pulling his boxers up around his waist. Jon got up pulling Seth closer to his face. The dirty blonde locked lips with his two toned lover swapping cum with his lover. Seth smiled doing the same back to Jon, giving half to his lover. Both male swallowed and continued to kiss passionately.

"Where the fuck am I?! I swear to god when I get out of here I'll kill whoever did this!"

"Oh shut the fuck up and enjoy the show! Boys remove the blindfold."

"You guys?"


	22. The Truth Hurts

**Previously on College Secret:**

 **"Where the fuck am I?! I swear to god when I get out of here I'll kill whoever did this!"**

 **"Oh shut the fuck up and enjoy the show! Boys remove the blindfold."**

 **"You guys?"**

 **Back to the story:**

In front of the tied up man were the Evolution frats staring at him with hateful expressions on their face, well all except Sami who was looking at the male sadly. Cesaro pointed the man's face at the screen. "AJ?" the female figure in the video dropped to her knees rubbing a strangers thighs, reaching for his belt. "AJ what are you doing?!"

"She can't hear you Rome" Kevin said. Roman tried to break free of the ropes binding him to the chair but it wasn't working. The ropes were too tight, Roman looked up at the screen again seeing his beloved AJ take the strangers length in her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" Roman yelled, he felt his blood boil, he hasn't been this angry since the accidental sex he had with Dean in high school.

"Musth hurt seeing how your girl acts when you're not around" Randy snaked his way behind Roman, smiling at the Samoan's reaction. "Look at that slut working that dick, too bad you never knew how that felt like." AJ bent down in front of the tall man gasping as she felt him go in her. Roman tried to look away but Cesaro turned the raven haired man's head back to the screen. "Look at her Roman Reigns!" Randy commanded.

"No!"

"Look at her!" Randy began to laugh as Roman started to tear up. "Why are you crying? She's a slut Roman! She doesn't want what you have to offer her, she just wants to sleep with other men!" Randy raised the volume on the screen, the sound of AJ's whoreish moans on the video penetrated the gray eyed Samoan's ears. "Listen to those moans! Now we all know how she sounds like, she sounds like a whore, a penny worth whore that is."

"Shut up!" Roman bent his head down tears falling from his eyes. He felt the pain in his chest increase, Dean was right... And what did Roman do? He raped the only man that would understand him better than anyone else. "Just shut up, shut up... Shut up" Roman begged repeatedly. Randy got quiet, Solomon turned the video off then darted his eyes quickly at Roman.

"Untie him" Solomon ordered, Kevin took out his pocket knife cutting the ropes that were binding the Samoan male. "Don't ever show your face back here" Solomon hissed, Roman left the mansion not knowing were else to go.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of stoty updates, I've been really busy. Also sorry for the short chapter. If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next please tell me in the reviews. What's going to happen to Dean now?


	23. What If?

"Seth?" Jon turned over to Seth's side of the bed, it was empty. Why in the world was it empty? Jon walked out his dorm hearing gagging noises coming from the bathroom. The closer Jon got to the bathroom door the louder the noise got, the gags turned into heaves worrying Jon. What if Seth was in there? What if Seth was getting gang raped? Jon thought of more logical ideas and then it hit him. "Oh my jebus he's pregnant!" Jon thought. "Seth?"

"In the last stall" Jon sighed in relief walking closer to the stall his lover was in. Before he opened the door he felt a quick jolt through his body. Looking at his hands he gasped. "Jon?"

"It's Dean and Im here. Shh... relax." Dean rubbed circles on Seth's back with one hand while he held his hair with the other. Seth gagged and heaved again, throwing up into the toilet. Dean looked away so he wouldn't get sick and throw up.

"Fuck, that's never happened to me before. I mean as a kid I used to barf in the morning due to food poisoning but I didn't eat anything last night so this can't be food poisoning." Dean bit his lips, Seth was unaware that he was 1 day pregnant with Dean's child. "Deany take me back to the room" And so Dean did. He picked his lover up into his arms carrying the smaller male into their dorm.

"Seth what if you were umm..."

"What?"

"What if you were pregnant?"

"Dean don't be stupid, males cant get pregnant baby."

"They can, it's just really rare. Maybe Jon fucked you too good that he knocked you up" Dean held Seth's hands and stared at his stomach. "You know? I always wanted to be a father, just with the right person." Dean kissed Seth's forhead.

"Sweet, but Im not pregnant." Of course Seth would choose not to believe it. Well its only January, Seth would be done with giving birth in October, and then they both could spend the rest of their lives raising the love child of the couple. Dean hoped. Right now both males needed to focus on college.

"Thanks Jimmy" Dean took the plate from the very young male placing it on the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything man, let me know"

"How was it like to be pregnant with Amy?" Jimmy stared at Dean with wide eyes. Was Dean serious at the moment? Dean Ambrose was asking Jimmy Jacobs about pregnancy?

"Well I guess you can say it's torture but then again its was beautiful. The idea of having a child with someone you love, waiting nine months to hold the kid in your hands. It was like a dream, but this dream turned to a reality. I never thought Chris and I would ever have a kid but one day he and I tested it out. Boy was he happy when I told him in the 5th week. Now Randy and I are together, back in Cincinnati we kinda got serious, he told me he wanted a kid and I did to. I wanted Amy to have a baby brother or sister so I'm..."

"You're pregnant too?!" Dean was shocked completely. Jimmy was pregnant again, more importantly with Randall Keith Orton's child.

"What do you mean too?"

"Well umm Seth is pregnant"

"What?! Dude that's cool!"

Dean shrugged. Yeah a kid with a normal kind hearted father and an insane father who's life growing up was shit and has DID definantly seemed like a cool idea... Not. Dean didn't want his child growing up the same way Dean did. He could just imagine Dean's child growing up without Dean in his life and Seth selling his body for money to take care of the child.

"Can life ever repeat itself?"

"Only if you let it happen Dean" Jimmy patted the dirty blonde's back handing him another plate to set on the table.

"Jimmy I'm back from working out with John" Randy smacked the small male's ass making him yelp and kissed his lover's cheek. "Did Jimmy tell you the news?"

"Yeah congrats bro" Dean pounded Randy's fist.

"So how long has it been?"

"A week and 3 days" Jimmy responded passing Dean another plate.

"That's cool any symptoms?" Dean took the plate placing it on the table

"Morning sickness like vomiting in the morning and weird food cravings, like just yesterday I ate waffles with chocolate syrup and bacon, with a side of strawberries dipped in caramel and lots of orange juice." Jimmy answered rubbing his stomach. Dean could just wonder what Seth would have cravings for. It's best not to think dirty now but Dean couldn't help it. The idea of Seth carrying their love child was just too exciting.

"Randall, Seth is also pregnant" Jimmy giggled opening the fridge to take a bowl of raspberries out.

"How do you know he's pregnant Dean?"

"Well for starters he was throwing up this morning although he didn't eat anything bad last night."

"Morning sickness" Jimmy pointed out

"And usually I thought it would be the father who deny alot of things, but Mr. Rollins doesn't believe he's pregnant."

"Give him some time to realize he is, that's how Jimmy acted on the 2nd day" Randy laughed helping Jimmy pour the chocolate on to the berries.

Dean remembered the days whe his mom was pregnant with his sisters, 9 months of screaming, crying, and going on supermarket runs. What if that turned out to be Seth? He could see it already.

 _"Hey Sethie!"_

 _"Do you think I look fat? Be honest"_

 _"No"_

 _"Liar!" Dean ducked at the flying Mountain Dew bottle coming his way "Yout think I'm fat" Seth sobbed._

 _"I don't think you-"_

 _"Go get me more Mountain Dew you lazy sack!"_

 _"Yes dear!"_

Dean sighed wishing it didn't turn on to be the way he imagined it. Maybe Dean just needed to stay calm, he's not usually right in the head when he lets his imagination run wild. "So what's mini Orton's name going to be?"

Well Randy said if it's a boy then it's either Randy Jr or Joshua. If it's a girl Alanna." Jimmy put a bowl of potato salad in the center of the table. Dean stared at the ceiling, thoughts of Seth's pregnancy invadind his brain. What if Seth don't want the baby? What if Seth ends up getting an abortion? What if Seth gives the baby up for adoption? Dean felt like he was going to cry, he felt small hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to the side seeing Jimmy smiling. "Don't stress out about it, I know Seth will make the right decision." Yeah, that what Dean hopes...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! So Jimmy and Randy are having a kid together, yay! And our favorite love duo is also having a baby, will Seth accept the factt that he's pregnant? Will Dean stop over thinking things? Will I stop asking you these questions? Idk! Find out in the next chapter of College Secret!**

 **If you have any suggestions for what would like to happen next free to tell me. Also leave reviews if you love this story alot. Keep reading and remember thst I love you.**

 **~Roaring**


	24. Death Of An Old Friendly Dinner

Dean placed the spoon is Seth's mouth feeding not only his boyfriend but his futer child. Seth happily ate the food. Who would've knew that Jimmy was an excellent cook? Like usual the Evolution frats were all drinking except Punk. "So where's Roman now?" Seth asked. The room went silent.

"He's... Dead..." Adrian said softly trying his best to fight back the tears. "He was on the news this morning..." The British male's voice cracked. "When he realised that Dean told the truth about the videos and AJ cheating on him he... He... He hung himself, his body was found in Cincinnati" Adrian sobbed loudly covering his face with his hands. Punk rubbed his boyfriend's back, when Adrian cried it was usually a bad sign.

"He had what was coming for him" Both Randy and Dean said. Both male were close to Roman but now it was like the Samoan was dead to them.

"How could you two say that? 'Oh he was stupid and only has his mind on his slut of a girlfriend' big woop. Roman was a great man, he just needed someone to tell him the truth in a non harsh way. And before you open your mouth Dean let me guess what you're going to say 'he raped me, that son of a bitch shouldn't even live' Get the fuck over it. You have a good looking and caring boyfriend who needs you more than anything, and if you can't fix what's up here" Adria n pointed to his head "Then you cant help yourself here" he pointed to his heart. "So grow a pair of balls and stop moping about it!" Adrian stormed out the kitchen, Punk politely excused himself from the table following his lover.

"Who the fuck asked him for his opinion?" Randy took a swig of vodka and added more food into his mouth.

"Randy stop" Jimmy held his boyfriend's arm trying to ease the tension.

"Im sorry but if-"

"I said stop!" Randy was silenced when Jimmy yelled at him. "Excuse me while I feed myself upstairs and call my dad to check up on Amy." Jimmy walked away from the table, Randy growled in disappointment.

"Im going to check up on him" Randy excused himself from the table. Seth looked at Dean, Dean shrugged trying to figure out what was happening.

"Lets go watch a movie in the theatre room!" Sami screamed in excitement. Pulling Kevin and Cesaro's arm the 3 were gone. Dean and Seth followed behind. As for Cena and Dolph... Well er... They're doing stuff.

* * *

"Jimmy I'm sorry for-" A hard smack landed on Randy's face. Jimmy stared at him upset. Was he still mad from the whole Roman talk? "I probably deserved that"

"Yeah the fuck you did! It was supposed to be a happy dinner but you had to fucking ruin it by saying shit about Roman. He's dead now and you still talk about him like if he hasn't done something nice for you!" Jimmy layed back head on his pillow. Randy sighed loudly crawling up the bed to lay with his boyfriend.

"Anything about Amy?"

"She's fine! She fell while riding her bike but dad helped her with her bruise. Why are you asking? She's not your blood."

"Yeah I know, but she's like a daughter to me. We're a fucking family Jimmy. What you're carrying would be her brother or sister."

Jimmy stayed silent. Randy turned the smaller male's body facing him only to see that Jimmy Jacobs was asleep. Soft snores filled the room. Randy smiled, 9 months would be a pain but it's worth it if it means spending his life with his black and red haired 'zombie princess'.

* * *

"Don't go in the basement!" Sami hid behind Kevin. Seth was trying his best not to look at the movie, horror movies were not the best for Seth to watch. He still hated them. Dean and Cesaro were staring at the big screen, no reaction what so ever. How did they enjoy stuff like this? The world may never know. "See and now she's dead! Dumb bitch!"

"Watch your mouth" Kevin slapped Sami's lips. Sami pouted then stook his tongue out at the brown haired Canadian. Kevin didn't notice it.

"Boom 6 down!" Dean yelled. Seth jumped in fear, it was like Dean to enjoy movies like those. Seth almost felt his life flash before his eyes because of his boyfriend's loud ass mouth. Dean turned his head, Seth was hugging his knees watching the screen.

 _Dean looked at his roomate, for a guy he was really afraid of horror movies. Dean sighed taking his jacket of to wrap it around both their bodies. Seth looked at the leather around him then back to the dirty blonde. Dean gave what Seth believed was a smile. Was this Dean being nice?_

The memory hit Dean's brain, Seth was like this during film night at campus. He removed his jacket wrapping around both their bodies, he moved his right arm behind Seth pulling him close to his chest. Seth snuggled up to Dean's chest hearing the relaxing heartbeats of his lovers chest.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to write thia chapter, but then again I wanted to. So Roman committed suicide, everyone is hurt about it all except the big dogs Dean and Randy. I'm trying to build Jimmy and Randy's relationship up, I find them cute.**

 **If you like this chapter make sure to leave a review. See you in the next chapter! 3**

 **~Roaring**


	25. The Tester

Seth woke up running to the dorm bathroom gagging and heaving into the toilet. This was the second time he was vomiting in the morning. Seth shook his head, he wasn't pregnant, it's impossible for males to get pregnant... Is what he thought. Seth gagged and heaved into the toilet again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Seth asked himself heaving into the toilet one more time.

"You know this could be your answer to that question." Seth quickly turned his head to see who said that. Messy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, recognisable shirtless body.

"Dean, I told you I'm not pregnant. One, I'm a male. Two, it's impossible for a male to get pregnant. Three, I don't have a vagi- Hey! What are you doing?! Dean!" Dean lifted the smaller male up to his feet, opened his mouth to add a whole lot of water down his throat. Seth struggled to drink the water but he somehow managed to do so. "Dean I got to umm..."

"Piss?! Here piss on this!" Dean took the tester out the box pointing Seth's dick at the tester and the toilet. "Go on"

"Dean this isn't going to- Ow!" Seth groaned at feeling of his piss being released. Dean had to squeeze the boy's dick just to pee. Dean is one odd dude Seth thought to himself.

"And now we wait an hour" Dean kissed the two toned walking out the bathroom with the tester. Seth can't believe that just happened. Dean made him take a pregnancy test... Dean... Pregnancy... What if Dean was right? Nah! It's impossible Seth kept thinking.

Seth walked back in his dorm floppig down on his bed. He groaned into his pillow kicking his feet in the air.

"Yes?" Dean responded closing his laptop screen. Seth gave Dean cold eyes, yeah maybe forcing Seth to take a pregnancy test wasn't the best thing to do. But he had no choice! He wanted to prove to Seth that the impossible is possible and that he was pregnant. "I did what I had to do baby, now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Let it be cold then"

"Eat!"

"Im not-"

"Eat!" Dean cut the younger male off. Seth obeyed the dirty blonde taking what's supposed to be his breakfast into his hands. Seth scrunched his face up, this was weird. Yogurt? Dean made Seth yogurt. Not just any regular yorgut, no, this one had strawberries and raspberries added into them with nuts. "I think the point of having breakfast or food in general is to eat it not make faces at it." Dean said. Yeah, he was right but this was just weird. Since when did Dean make yogurt?! Seth raised the spoon to his mouth, this was... Amazing. Seth ate another spoonful and another one, and another one, and another one. God Seth looked so fucking adorable eating the yogurt. "Is it really that good?"

Seth nodded taking another spoonful into his mouth. "So the tester?" It's barely been an hour so the results were unsure yet.

"Nothing yet"

"Im telling you Im not pregnant." Seth could deny all he wants but Dean knew there was another life inside his boyfriend.

"Deny it all you want babe, how about you go visit Evolution to spare time. I'll see you then. Seth nodded blushing when Dean kissed his forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Seth still denies that he's pregnant, but will that tester say other wise. What'll happen to our favorite couple if it comes out positive? Negative? Tune in next time!**

 **If you love the chapter make sure to leave a review. Till next time, Arigato! (Thank yiu) 3**

 **~Roaring**


	26. Positive

Seth sat indian style on Jimmy's bed laughing with the red hair dyed male. Both male were watching a movie on the tv, Seth was eating some popcorn and Jimmy was painting his nails.

"So Randy?"

Jimmy bit his lips and smiled. He and Randy had been together for 4 weeks. It was weird to make love to each other when you've just met but Randy and Jimmy didn't care. Now Jimmy was carrying his second child, and Randy's first for 4 weeks now. "Yeah, he's really soft. Shh... Don't tell him I called him a softy." Jimmy giggled.

"Is Amy alright with having a baby brother or sister?"

"Not yet. She still throws her little diva fits when Randy and I talk about the baby." Jimmy dipped the brush into the paint and taking it out to paint his nails again. "So how are you and Deany?"

"Well this morning he forced me to piss into a pregnancy test." Jimmy blushed and giggled. "Not funny, the dude thinks Im pregnant, its imposs- oh" Seth stared at Jimmy then at the younger male's stomach. "Its not impossible... But that means... Oh no."

"Seth have you woken up just to throw up in the morning?" Seth nodded slowly. "So have I. Its a sign of pregnancy, its called morning sickness. Now have you been having food cravings recently?" That yogurt must have been it since Seth kept asking Dean for more when he finished. Seth nodded. "Seth, honey... You're pregnant. How long has it been since you took the test?"

"Like maybe 2 hours since I arrived" 2 hours, that means Dean must have gotten the results already.

Foot steps were heard from outside the room. The sound got louder which means a person was close.

"Seth! I got the results, and I was right you bastard." Just what he needed, his loud mouth boyfriend to rub it in his face. Dean was face to face with Seth, he reached into his back pocket taking the tester out. A plus sign with a picture of a baby... "You're pregnant. We'll be parents Sethie." Seth saw the tears forming around Dean's eyes. Seth's chest tightened, a baby? Seth was going to be a mom...er dad... Whatever the baby called him first.

"Congrats Sethie!" Jimmy hugged Seth tightly. Seth chuckled nervously but then he stared into Dean's teary blue eyes. Maybe having a child isn't a bad idea.

"Jimmy!"

"Coming Randy! Lunch is ready boys." Jimmy hopped off the bed helping Seth up.

* * *

"But- I know but- Dad I-" The frats looked at the swiss male getting frustrated on the phone. He's been on the phone for 2 hours. _"Tja Jag bryr mig inte om du inte stödjer mitt beslut . Jag äntligen kommit ut och nu vill du behandla mig som skit om " är inte din son . Detta är precis som när jag sa att jag ville bli en brottare . Vet du vad? Dont någonsin prata med mig igen . Du är död för mig!"_

Translation: **"Well I don't care if you're not supporting my decision. I finally come out and now you want to treat me like shit like if 'm not your son. This is just like when I told you I wanted to be a wrestler. You know what? Dont ever talk to me ever again. You're dead to me!"**

Cesaro hung up the phone placing it down on the table. "My dad is so unbelievable"

"What do you mean?" Sami asked taking a sip of his sprite.

"I finally told my dad I was gay and he's against me 100%"

"Such a dick" Kevin responded quietly

"So who's the lucky guy? Or who are crushing on?" Adrian joined in.

"Let me guess, is he Irish?" Solomon asked, he knew.

"Yes..." Cesaro looked away so they wouldn't see him blush.

"So he's Irish. Does he have pale skin?" Dolph leaned foward on the table.

Cesaro blushed again. "Maybe"

"Orange hair? Or red head if that's what you call it." Now John was part of the guessing game.

"Yes"

"Sheamus?!" Sami jumped from his seat. His hands covered his mouth. Sami wasn't this surprised since he found out Kevin had a crush on him.

Cesaro blushed even harder.

"Dude just ask him out" Punk chuckled.

"I'm not sure if Im his type"

"Blasphemy!" The frats said in unison.

"Fiiine I'll ask him tomorrow during English" The frats gave the swiss thumbs up, Cesaro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Jimmy handed Seth a strawberry milkshake with a bowl of strawberries. "Thank you Jimmy" Seth took a strawberry into his mouth enjoying the sweetness of the fruit. Seth would have to eat really healthy now if he wants to keep his child alive. Just thinking about it made Seth's stomach flutter... Wait those weren't flutters. Seth ran out his seat speeding to the bathroom. Seth heaved into the toilet puking out the strawberries. "This will take some months getting use to." Seth mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _"Hey mom mind if I keep Seth here for now on?" Dean walked with Dean slapped himself back to reality. How was he going to tell both families that the dream chasing Seth Colby Lopez is pregnant? A times like this Dean wished Jon was in down his room holding the two toned down the halls._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well cause he's my boyfriend and he's carrying my seed" Dean said starring at Danielle who was not to pleased._

 _"A baby? But boys can't get pregnant" Dean's little teen sister said. God he hated her voice. Each words made her sound like a snobby white girl. Wait- she already is a snobby white girl._

 _"They can dumb ass, it's just really rare" her twin said not removing her eyes from her phone. Destiny was Dean's favorite, such a badass for a 15 year old._

 _"Pregnant?" Danielle questioned._

 _"Yeah, I'll take that as a yes, thanks bitch"_

Dean slapped himself back to reality. How was he going to tell both families that the dream chasing Seth Colby Lopez is pregnant? At times like this Dean wished Jon was in control.


	27. Truth Or No Truth

"Who the fuck will be knocking on the door at 10 pm?" Seth growled. Seth hated being woken up when he was tired, Tyler and Amy made that mistake once, Tyler had to get stitches on the back of his neck, and Amy's doll was given back to her with its body parts seperated. "Who?"

"Punk"

Seth opened the door slightly looking straight into the straight edge's face. "Yes?"

"Midnight movie night starts at 11:30 at the football field. Evolution is thinking of showing up together."

"How are guys scheduling a movie night when we have classes tomorrow?"

"NWO University logic" Punk chuckled. "Where's Dean?"

"He's not here, he's getting me some food at that mexican food truck." Seth rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to go to bed. He didn't get enough since his child made him get up to vomit.

"Alright, We'll just wait for him here"

"Woah woah woah, we?" Who else did Punk bring along?

"Heeyy Sethie!" Sami's giggled. For the love of all things wrestling, why Sami? Seth thought. "We also need to talk serious with you" Sami's voice went from happy and giggly to dead serious. "Did Dean ever tell you about his past relationships? Why they left him? How he created Jon Moxley? Do you even know Dean the way evolution does?"

"Sami!"

"No Punk, it seems like Deano's baby Sethie doesn't know his boyfriend at all."

"Where are you going with this Zayn?" Seth growled.

"You're boyfriend Dean is hiding more secrets from you than just Jon Moxley. He just won't tell you. He's afraid of you breaking up with him or being hurt like how others hurt him."

* * *

"Thanks again for coming with me Solomon"

"Stop thanking me, you want to feed Seth and your child so it's cool. Quick question..."

"Shoot"

"When are you going to tell Seth the full truth about yourself?" Dean's smile fell into a frown. Solomon had a point. Dean only told Seth about Jon Moxley but didn't tell him how he was created or who Dean really was. How was Dean going to stick by his boyfriend and their child if Dean kept hiding the truth. "Dean he's going to find out sooner or later. Remember what your dad used to tell us?"

"If someone truly loves you they'll understand your darkness, leave them if they don't... Words my Jonathan Ambrose father of Dean Jonathan Ambrose, Destiny May Ambrose, and Kaitlyn Marie Ambrose. Ex- Husband of Danielle Good..."

"If Seth truly loves you then he would understand where you coming from" Solomon placed his hands in his pockets enjoying the cold walk to the mexican food truck with Dean. He admits that he missed Dean being his, but all that ever came of those two were masochist acts from him and sadist acts from Dean. They weren't meant to be. Unlike Solomon, Seth actually keeps Dean stable, its as if Seth knew the right wires to cut to deactivate the ticking time bomb that used to be Dean.

"Two chicken burritos with lemon juice please, make one extra spicy. Thank you!" Dean ordered. He took a deep sigh and stared up at the sky. "Papa always said people were like stars, both shiny in their own unique ways, but when that light fades away you are nothing but a sad truth."

 _"Papa?"_

 _"Yes my son?"_

 _"I hate people, my friend Jon also hates people. They're so mean, all they want to do is bully me. They tell me Jon isn't real, that he's just all made up. They call me crazy... Does papa think I'm crazy?" A young Dean Ambrose sat on his father's lap snuggling into his chest._

 _"I don't. People just don't understand us Dean. One day your all happy then the next day you're all sad, broken, crying. You might be hearing voices too... But you're not crazy, they don't understand what you're going through my boy" Jonathan ruffled his son's hair, Dean chuckled fixing his messy hair to the way it was. "So this Jon, how did you meet him?"_

 _Dean's face fell to a frown he looked up at his father wanting to cry now. "Remember when papa found mama with a stranger? The fight you two had with the beer bottles, knifes and other bad things that can harm me? Well when I saw papa cry I felt weak... I wanted to cry too... I hated mama since... She hurt papa... She hurt me... I started to here a voice... He was laughing and talking all weird. He vowed to protect me from danger... Papa that voice was Jon Moxley..."_

 _"I'm sorry we've put you through all that pain my son" Jonathan held his son close making sure Dean didn't see him cry. "I'm sorry Dean, let me make it up to you"_

 _"But Dad these are your-"_

 _"Give the ring to the person who you want to spend your whole life with. Your lover. And this necklace, is my gift to you. Im not going to be around for you much longer... Promise me one thing kid..."_

 _"Anything!"_

 _"Grow up with a good heart, follow what's in here" Jonathan pointed to Dean's chest where the kid's heart was located. Dean smiled proudly and nodded_.

"I promise papa" Dean mumbled to himself. His father was right about one thing, he wasn't around Dean much since his arrest. Dean grew up neglected by his mother, raising himself and his sisters while his mom jumped from bed to bed. Jon was mostly there to help but there were times where Jon left him to learn lessons in life. Maybe it was time to tell Seth...


	28. I Love You

"What do you mean by that?" Seth took a drink out of his Strawberry milkshake still trying to understand what Sami just told him. Apparently Dean was really close to his father, during one of the fights with Danielle, Jonathan got beaten up badly by her and one of her boyfriends. She admitted to cheating on him breaking the man's heart. Dean started to hear voices in his head since then. One day while Dean was still in school, Danielle had her boyfriends out to kill Jonathan and the police on the run for that man. It wasn't until Destiny called Dean during lunch giving him the heart breaking news that their dad was arrested. Dean's hatred for his mother grew stronger, at certain days Danielle would talk to her son but he never listened. In a few months Dean started doing things he knew he wasn't supposed to do. 5th grade he broke into his teacher's house with Punk. He was arrested for public nudity in 9th grade. Got into a physical fight with Randy and going to juvie for 3 months, started doing drugs with Solomon in 6th grade, cutting himself in 7th, raping Johnny Curtis in the locker room with Evolution in 7th grade, caught having sex with Adrain by his mothed during a sleepover in 8th grade, engaging in street fights and illegal wrestling druing 9th, and his attack on Roman's friends to get Roman's attention. And all of these events happened when Jon Moxley was in control of the main body.

"Its exactly what I told you, You're boyfriend or boyfriends if you like to think of Jon as his own person is trouble, and its best to know what he did in the past so you can avoid it in the future. Dean loves you but he's just afraid of telling you. I love you both as an item and all" Sami bit his lips "But think about what I just told you and tell me that you still want to be with my friend Ambrose after everything I told you about him" Sami took a drink of his soda giving the two toned a huge smile. Well that's scary.

"What if he doesn't understand?" Dean held his knees together staring at his reflection in front of him.

 **"Then thats his loss"**

"I'm serious Moxley, Seth means everything to me. If I tell him now he'll probably hate me for not telling him earlier."

 **Jon sighed taking a few steps to Dean. He kneeling down in front of him. He cupped the core's face smiling weakly at him. "He has to understand. What if they roles were reversed? Would you understand?"**

"Yeah I would, its all in the past and it shouldn't be taking control of our future."

 **"Then it would be the same for Seth. All I ever did in the past were huge mistakes, but it was to protect you Dean. Remember that I'm here to protect you." Jon pulled Dean's face closer to his, noses pressing against one another. Dean chuckled still looking into Jon's dark blue eyes.**

"Thank you Mox"

 **"No problem kid, now fix what's important between you and sexy ass or else Im taking him from you" Jon joked.**

"In your dreams"

Dean looked turned his head seeing Solomon on his phone. How long has he been talking to Jon?

"Yeah, ok...ok... Uh huh... Moooooom... Love you too... Bye mom..." Solomon put his phone in his pocket and sighed.

"Let me guess... Sollywummy" Dean chuckled.

"I told you to never call me that... Only my mother can... It's just embarrassing. You know what I'm saying?" You have no idea. Dean's sister Kaitlyn calls him Deany kinns, Destiny calls him snuggles since she was 4 cause she loved snuggling with him, and Sami calls him cuddle puppy since they were 5 when he stayed the night with the Ambrose family. Dean loved to cuddle.

"Don't get me started"

"Alright. Lets head back to your dorm now that we got the future Mr. Ambrose waiting for his food. Dean nodded in agreement.

Dean unlocked the door slowly opening it. A smiled formed around his face as he saw Seth watching home videos on his laptop.

 _"Oh my life, mom go away Im naked!"_

 _"Sorry honey, I thought you fell in the toilet again"_

 _Young Seth growled and locked the door to the bathroom._

 _"Seth has a date with his friend Jeff today"_

 _"It's not a date mom! And please stop telling the camera about my business."_

Dean accidentally made a loud noise when he sat next to Seth. Seth quickly closed his laptop hoping that Dean didn't see any of that. "When did you arrive?"

"Like a few 2 minutes ago." Dean responded "What you watching there?" he pointed to the laptop.

"Some home videos from my younger days to now. Can I talk to you alone?" Dean nodded, he grabbed his lover's arm pulling him outside the dorm. When the doors closed Sami, Punk, and Solomon leaned closer to the door to listen.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Seth said trying his best not to look hurt when he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Sami"

"Fucking loud mouthed Canadian" he muttered. "I was going to tell you but I was scared."

"Scared of what? Thinking that Im going to leave you because of all the stuff you did in the past? Dean I want to be there for you, I don't want our relationship to be were I'm the one scared of you for nothing. I want us to be strong so for you to think that Im going to leave you for your troubled past is stupid. No I'm not going to leave you. Why? I say the answer all the time."

Dean smiled, he felt a tear run down his face. It was a relief to see that Seth actually accepted Dean for who he is. A troubled 20 year old who can't keep control of his own body. Yeah the past hurts a lot but it's up to you decide to either run away which Dean did for most his life or learn from it. Dean placed his hands around the two toned pulling him closer to his body. "I love you too" Dean kissed Seth lips passionately.


	29. Young Adults

"Mr. Ambrose!" Dean didn't hear the voice calling to him. He was too busy dreaming of Seth, his Seth, his two toned, chocolate eyed, hot boyfriend. His lips shaped into a smile at the thought of his lover. "Ambrose!" Dean flipped the voice off, he didn't want to wake up. "Mr. Orton could you- Randall?!" Even Randy was asleep. Both male were to tired to pay attention since they both had a fun night with their significant others after the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth and Jimmy where having a hard time understanding their teacher with that heavy Russian accent he had. They've asked enough questions so it was best if they just let the professor speak. "Professor Koslov, may I go to the bathroom?" the Russian man waved his hands meaning yes. Seth jumped from his seat making a quick dash out the room. Jimmy knew what was going to happen so he followed behind. "Young adults" the professor said under his breath.

Seth went to the nearest stall making heaving and gagging noises. Jimmy held the two toned's hair back with one hand rubbing his back with the other. He remembered the days when that used to be him when he was pregnant with his daughter Amy. Jimmy took his phone from his left pocket sending a quick text to Dean.

* * *

Dean's felt his vibrate in his pocket, he saw the message and quickly got out his seat. "And where do you think you're going?" Ms. Stratus looked at Dean with mean eyes. He fell asleep through her first two lessons and now he was leaving?

"It's an emergency" he responded quickly. Randy followed him, he knew it was about Seth.

"Young adults" Stratus said under her breath, she turned to the black board writing down numbers of a text book page for her class.

Dean ran down the empty halls hoping to find Seth quickly. Seth was on the other side of campus so it was best to run. Randy hated running but he was doing this for Dean's sake, he had to try and keep up.

* * *

"Here, this should help a lot" Jimmy handed Seth a bottle of ginger ale. Seth smiled taking a sip from the bottle. "When Dean arrives you should probably head to your dorm."

"Where would I be without you Jacobs?"

"Probably in hospital" Jimmy laughed.

* * *

"Dean slow down!"

"Not when Seth needs me" Dean barked, both men were cutting through buildings to make it to Seth's building quicker. "My boyfriend is fucking pregnant with my child, studying on the other side of campus, and Im not even near him to help" Dean tried to fight back the tears from running down his face.

"But Jimmy is with him so at least try to be at least a bit calm" Dean rolled his eyes. Calm? Maybe when Seth gives birth to a healthy girl or boy then he'll be calm. Calm is the last thing Randy should say cause he is in the same situation. Thoughts swarmed the dirty blond's mind, thoughts of Seth crying, in pain. What if Seth was actually doing that?

"Stop over thinking!" Randy knew what Dean was doing. Dean's been doing that in front of Randy since high school when he was dating Solomon. First it's the what if's, followed by the mental image, and then the outburst out of nowhere. Randy grabbed Dean from behind tightly hugging him. Dean suddenly broke out of his thoughts feeling Randy comforting him. Such a good heart for a bitter man. Dean smiled softly opening the door to the building where Seth was located.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Roaring here, sorry for the lack of update. College starts today which means I've need to focus more on my education. But I promise I will try to update more. Thank you for reading! If you like the chapter that's awesome. Leave some review on what you would like to see next or what are your thoughts on the story thus far. I will greatly appreciate it!**

 **~Roaring 3**


	30. Lustful Love

3 months passed by, Seth's pregnancy was becoming somewhat noticeable. Both him and Dean moved into the Evolution mansion, it took Randy a lot of convincing to do but somehow he managed to succeed. Dean woke up seeing Seth sleeping peacefully. God he was cute, was that the right word to use? Hell it was, its Seth. Dean placed his hands on the younger man's stomach. What was that? Dean felt something, like a kick. Was it his child? He felt the kick again, it was his baby. Seth groaned, he wiped his face then looked to his left, what was Dean doing? "Dean?"

"Shh, watch" Dean pointed to Seth's stomach. Seth stared at his pregnant belly. He saw a lump move around his stomach, Seth smiled softly. "You saw that?" Dean asked. Seth nodded and wiped his eyes. "It's a fighter" Dean leaned closer to his lover's stomach placing a kiss. "I can't wait until you're born, Daddy's going to spoil you, teach you so many things, hold you close and love you, Daddy loves you kiddo." Hearing Dean say those words made Seth tear up a bit, Dean must really wanted to be a father at some certain point growing up.

"She will love you so much" Seth said softly.

"She?"

"Yeah Jimmy and Solomon took me to the hospital 3 weeks ago to find out the gender and how healthy our baby is. Our child is a girl, and she's very healthy, energetic like you. She might give me a rough time as she grows up since she's related to you" Seth joked.

"I doubt you'll be a handful to mommy. Your name will be Scarlett Ambrose, daughter of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. I seriously cant wait for you too come out. Treat mommy well in there, don't give him a hard time you hear?!" Dean kissed the stomach again.

"Scarlett Ambrose? I love it. How did you come up with the name?"

"It's a long story, dont get mad when I tell you"

"I promise" Seth said holding his pinky out. Dean locked his pinky with Seth's.

"When I was dating some chick in high school her and I had a bit of fun in the male's locker room. We were alone and 2 months later she told me she was pregnant. We decided to call our child Scarlett because my favorite color is red but Scarlet to me is like the sister of red so add an extra T and you have Scarlett. Sadly she never made it out the womb." Dean took a deep breath. Out came a deep sob, Dean covered his face pouring his tears into his hands. Seth hugged the older male rubbing his back.

"Deany... It must be hard to tell a story like that. I feel so sorry now."

"Promise me to take good care of her Seth! Promise she won't end up as a miscarriage!" Dean gripped Seth's hands tightly. Brown eyes met painful blue eyes. Seth gulped his saliva down his throat.

"I promise Deany. I promise to take good care of her when she's still inside me. I promise Dean, I really do." Seth kissed Dean passionately. Dean grabbed a lump of Seth's hair and deepened the kiss. That same passionate kiss turned sloppy and wild. Dean pushed Seth down on the bed so he could lean over him.

"I need you now Seth" Dean said removing his shirt.

"Sounds like those two are going at it" Jimmy giggled playing with Randy's bare chest.

"Why so early in the morning? Some people would like to sleep" Randy growled. Randy tried to get off the bed but was quickly pushed down by his boyfriend. "Jimmy what the hell?" He stared into his lovers eyes. Not that look. Jimmy eyes were filled with lust. Jimmy hovered over the tattooed male licking his lips.

"Jimmy we can talk this out. You're 3 months pregnant I don't want to hurt our kid. Jimmy? Oh fuck" Randy gasped, he looked down seeing his lover take his cock in his small mouth. "Mmm keep going, that feels good" Jimmy giggled taking more of Randy into his mouth.

"And then there were 3 couples left" Solomon laughed but quickly grunted when he heard a familiar moan. "Can Sami not take dick like a bitch?" Sami's moans were too loud, Kevin must be doing something right.

"Oooh Fuck" Sami moaned, Kevin thrusted deeply inside the younger Canadian. "Mmm yeah!" Sami cried out.

"Make that 2 couple left" Cesaro laughed. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that, they're probably going at it too, probably doing some freaky s&m shit." And he wasn't wrong. Adrian's painful moans were heard, Solomon growled. What? Was today Evolution sex day? Because that's what they were all doing, all except Solomon and Cesaro. Even John was giving Dolph some sweet loving, John! The guy who barely has sex because of his schedule was having Sex. Cesaro patted Solomon's back making the crazy haired male focus on their video game.

* * *

 **A/N: 2 new chapters done in one day! Not easy when you have college removing time to write chapters from you. So it's been decided! Dean and Seth's kid is Scarlett Ambrose. She was also their kid in my previous story It's So Wrong But It Feels So Right, read if you want. Randy and Jimmy's child is also a girl, Alanna Marie Orton (also Randy's kid in real life). The Evolution house has become pretty busy now that there's 5 couples in the house.**

 **Leave a review, follow and favorite the story too. Tell me what you want to see next, until next time! Love you all!**

 **~Roaring**


	31. Never Cared

_Dean paused the movie to see who was at his door. He hated being disturbed when it was Friday Horror Movie nights. If it was one of his mom's boyfriends he swore he'll beat them to death. Dean looked through the peep hole, there stood Roman looking like he just got out a bar. Dean opened the door trying to look like he was pissed off but he couldn't when Roman was around him. "Ro what are you doing around here? It's like 2 in the morning and you look like shit" Roman walked in the house pretending that Dean invited him inside._

 _"Can I stay the night?" Roman asked. Dean wanted to say no but it was Roman, he didn't want Roman to leave and go to 'Slut J Lee'. Dean nodded slowly walking back to the couch so he could finish his movie._

 _Roman joined him on the couch one arm was on the arm rest the other was behind Dean. "Dean can I tell you something?"_

 _"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything" Roman sighed and scooted closer to Dean. Dean started to feel uncomfortable, he liked Roman but Roman was straight and only thought of the dirty blonde as a friend nothing more. Roman sighed, he grabbed both of Dean's shoulders attacking the teen's lips. Dean widned his eyes. Why was he so against this if he wanted this since he became friends with the Samoan? Dean pushed Roman off wiping his lips._

 _"What's wrong Dean? Don't you love me?" Roman leaned closer to Dean, his lips being closer to the dirty blonde. Dean shook his head pushing Roman away again. "Dean?"_

 _"No! This is not you Ro. I do love you but you don't feel the same way. You're just drunk" Pain was heard in Dean's voice. It was true, Roman's breath smelled like alcohol, if they did anything Roman would not remember it and Dean would be hurt once again. "It's best if you leave"_

 _"But Dean-"_

 _"Go!" Dean teared up. Roman took the hint and left the house._

"Deany?" Dean felt his body shake, was this a dream? Dean opened his eyes finding Seth shaking him awake.

"Morning" Dean said in a groggy voice. He was actually happy that was just a dream, he didn't what to do if Roman was still alive, doing what he did. "What happened Boner boy?"

Seth looked down, he covered his crotch area, Dean chuckled. Seth thought he forgot about that nickname, guess he was wrong. "You were mumbling in your sleep, is everything ok?" Seth laid next to Dean, his head laying on the older male's chest.

Dean stroked Seth's hair "Just a dream about what happened in the past. One time Roman got drunk and came to my house, he k-kissed me. I always wanted him to do so but not like that, he was drunk so he wouldn't remember it when he got sober so I pushed him away and sent him home. It was a long time ago, you're all I want now." Dean kissed Seth's forehead.

"Do you ever think that you just miss Roman? You had a thing for him, maybe you're still hurting from the stuff he put you through in the past." Seth was right, Dean did miss Roman but there was no way Dean would admit it. He just kept hiding it, pretending to be the strong guy that Moxley was.

"I don't miss Roman! That son of a bitch deserved to die!" Dean spat out. He pushed Seth off in anger leaving the two toned alone in their room.

Why must you hide your feelings Dean? Seth thought not wanting to leave the bed. Dean just needed some alone time right now, he'll admit someday.

Dean went out to the backyard taking a cigarette out the box and placed it on his lips. When the cancer stick was lit Dean took a long drag. "You think you know everything Seth" Dean spoke to himself taking another drag. "Yeah, I miss him... But he never felt the same way at all, I thought he did once, but then AJ came along. She took him away from me. It hurts but-" Dean was cut off when he heard the doorbell ring. Who could be at the door at this time uninvited? Evolution didn't have guest unless they were invited so for one to be at their door was really weird. Dean ran to the front door opening it slightly. Glimpse of dark brown hair, and a short slim body was at the door. Dean took a second look. "Well if it isn't the slut herself" Dean growled. Why would AJ show up at Evolution?

"Nice to see you too cutie" AJ touched Dean's cheek, Dean pulled away he didn't want to catch whatever she had. "May I come in?"

"Who are you here for?"

"Isn't it obvious Deany? Im here for the group" she giggled.

"You don't get to call me that. Also, We didn't order slut for breakfast." Dean tried to close the door but AJ stopped the door from slamming with her foot.

"I'm coming inside" Dean rolled his eyes taking a quick long drag from the cancer stick. Why was AJ here?

"Dean what did I tell you about smoking inside the house or in the backyard? The house smells like cigarettes- why is AJ here?" Cesaro looked at AJ, AJ waved to the Swiss man.

"I don't fucking know why she's here. You do realise Roman is not here with us, he's dead." AJ shrugged. "You bitch you don't even care that he died!" Dean was about to punch AJ but Cesaro quickly pulled him away.

"I never really cared for him, wasn't it obvious?"

"You bitch!" Dean spat out "He threw our friendship away to be with you and you didn't even care. You never really liked him." Dean's tone changed, it was deeper. "You just had him wrapped around your finger" 'Dean' released himself from Cesaro's hold slowly walking to the petite brunette "You just played him, that's one thing we have in comon princess, we both like playing people" 'Dean' roughly held AJ's face so she was looking into his dark blue eyes. AJ tilted her head in confusion. "When Roman saw all the things you did in that video whe was broken. You like breaking people Slut J? No, I believe it the other way around hmm? Maybe it's you who likes to be the one broken!" AJ instantly slapped 'Dean' across the face. Wiping his lips he slapped AJ harder causing AJ to scream out in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Randy stopped walking when he saw AJ on the ground with Dean hovering over her. No that wasn't Dean... It was "Moxley get away from her!"

"Oh hey Randall, come on join the fun, hold on I'll bring the knife" Cesaro punched Jon in the stomach "Why did you do that for?"

"This isn't like you Jon"

"She should pay for causing Ro's suicide!"

"She doesn't have to die for it!"

"You don't know shit!" Jon spat out.

From upstairs Seth heard yelling, whas everything ok in the living room? Seth got up and walked to the staircase.

"Oh AJ, lets play a game!"

"Moxley enough!"

"Fuck off Randy!"

"She doesn't deserve this!" Randy yelled back.

Jon struggled to break free from Randy and Cesaro's hold. He just wanted to stab her, kill AJ for taking Roman away from Dean and ending his life. Jon quickly got out the hold making a quick dash to AJ about to hit her with the knife when suddenly "Jon Moxley enough!" Seth's voice was heard. Jon turned to Seth then back to AJ.

"Hey good looking! Wanna join me?"

"No Jon I don't, she don't deserve this" Seth cupped Moxley's face smiling lightly at the dirty blonde.

"Please just keep him away from me, Im sorry Dean... Im sorry Roman if you're hearing this" AJ sobbed

"Don't you dare apologize now you slut, its too late for that anyways!" Jon fell to his knees quickly. Why was his body in a huge amount of pain? Jon looked up seeing Seth standing above him. Seth kicked him? "W-why would y-you-"

"She doesn't deserve all of this, Randy walk her to her dorm heal her wounds when you get there, Cesaro wake Punk up and get me some ice." Seth ordered.

"But I don't even pants or a shirt on" Randy protested

"Now!" Seth barked. Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed AJ's arm walking out the door with her. Seth turned his attention back to his lover who was coughing. "Im sorry Jon but it was for the best"

"Asshole" Jon said softly wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Take Jon to the Cincinnati graveyard. He needs to let all of his bullshit feelings out over there, because there's no way in hell he's going to stop up with it here." Jon stared back up at Seth shaking his head.

"I don't want to go!"

"You're going whether you like it or not, I don't care how long it'll take to sort your shit out but you aren't coming back with that nasty rage." Jon rolled his eyes taking the ice pack Cesaro was handing to him. Must he really travel back home?


	32. Battlefield

Dean sat on a rock looking at Roman's grave. It was already dark outside, Punk has left him alone in Cincinnati with nothing but a car key for Punk's spare cars. "Hey Ro. It's really hard talking to you now that you're dead. Im sorry for causing your death, if I didn't force you to watch the video maybe you'll still be here." Dean felt his voice crack "I just wanted to show you the truth, I was just jealous at the fact that AJ had you all to herself but she cheated on you behind your back, I told you so many times but you didn't believe me." A tear fell to Dean's right hand, Dean sighed "I guess everything happens for a reason, right? Roman? I promise I'll treat Seth better, that's what you wanted me to do since I told you about him. I promise to never turn my back on him, especially since he's carrying my offspring. I will never hurt him like AJ hurt you. I promise Ro..." Dean looked up at the night sky seeing many different stars. "I promise" he whispered, jumping down from the rock to place flowers down on Roman's grave.

Dean arrived at his home unlocking the door. "Welcome home Dean" Danielle's voice was heard from the living room. Dean ignored her voice and made his way down the long halls to his room. Dean flopped on his bed and took his phone out, no messages from Seth or the other boys.

"Jimmy you can't keep eating ice cream everyday, its bad for our child." Randy sighed looking at his boyfriend stuff his mouth with vanilla ice cream. "Seth? Seth!" Randy called out to the two toned who was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen.

"Relax he's in the bathroom taking a dump" Jimmy giggled. Randy gave sighed in relief, he couldn't imagine Dean's voice when he hears that his best friend lost his pregnant boyfriend. "Randy could I get another bowl of ice cream?"

"No, you need to eat these berries or else you'll get sick" Randy took the bowl away from Jimmy and gave him a bowl of mixed berries.

"I won't get sick from ice cream"

"You were sick a month ago because you stuffed your face with ice cream." Randy responded. Jimmy pouted then stook his tongue out. Randy smiled and licked his lips seductively at Jimmy. "I'd watch that tongue if I were you babe" Randy warned.

"Randy!" Seth called out from the end of the halls. Cesaro and Kevin pointed to the bathroom laughing at the looks of Randy acting like an over protective father to his boyfriend and to his best friend's boyfriend. "Randall Keith Orton if you don't-"

"Im coming so calm your penis!" Randy yelled back stomping his way to Seth's aid. Jimmy chuckled and secretly gave himself another bowl of ice cream.

"Im having troubles putting my pants back on..."

"Maybe because they don't fit anymore. Seth you gained many pounds in your second month." Randy knelt down to help Seth with his pants.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Don't get all female hormone on me now, Rollins." Randy warned struggling to get the pants past the two toned's thighs. "Why won't they go up?!" Randy whined doing his best to pull Seth's sweats up past the younger man's thighs.

"Now you now my pain"

"They're sweats, its not supposed to tighten around you legs like female tights!" Randy whined even more, finally making the pants go past the thighs and up to Seth's waist where they belong. "Fucking finally!" Randy left the bathroom with Seth following behind.

Dean turned his head seeing his little sister Destiny sit next to his bed. "Why are you in my room? My room is no place for someone like you" Dean yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Mom told me to check up on you, you missed dinner, luckily I bought you a soda and ice cream. It's not enough but it'll do for now." She placed them on his "messed up" night stand, she took another glimpse of Dean's room, why did he never take the time to clean his room in the past? His room was not the best looking one in the house but to Dean it's where all his memories were stored when he couldn't fit them all in his brain. "You should probably clean this room, it looks like a battlefield here"

"Yeah my battlefield" Dean mumbled.


	33. Two Different Houses

"You ass clown!" Adrian yelled shoving Kevin. Kevin just smiled and chuckled. There was nothing he loved more than beating Evolution in video games and of course Sami.

"Kevin is unbeatable yet again" Solomon joked. "quick question, there was a pregnant two toned male right next to me, where did he go?" Randy looked at the empty space on the couch, _dont panic maybe he's in the bathroom or in bed sleeping_ Randy thought. After 10 seconds Randy made a quick dash to find Seth. "Someone is a worried uncle" Solomon said rolling his eyes.

"Seth!" Randy called out, he was given no response. "Bastard..." Randy mumbled to himself, he wasn't in the bathroom. Randy was starting to panic, Dean would probably be coming back right now and Seth is nowhere to be found, AGAIN. "Seth!" Randy called out again, he went upstairs to check the two toned's room, he wasn't there either. _Think Randy, if you were Seth where would you be?_ Randy thought. "Seth Rollins!" Randy called out again.

"Yeah?" Seth's voice was heard from a certain area of the house, it seems like it came from downstairs. "Randy I need help getting up" Shit, did he fall on his stomach, he hoped not. Randy couldn't imagine Dean's reaction if his child died.

Randy found Seth in the kitchen struggling to get up off the floor. "Hold on I got you" Randy said putting Seth's arm behind his neck lifting the male up slowly. "Is she ok?" Seth nodded holding his stomach.

"Yeah I fell on my back, I was trying to make myself food but I fell" Seth whined, Randy smiled. What a relief that he landed on his back.

"Did you find him?" Solomon's voice echoed through the house.

"Yeah he was in the kitchen, he's fine!" Randy yelled out so he was heard around the house.

"Cool now come back" Adrian answered back.

* * *

"Dean, watch your sisters for me"

"I can't keep watching them so you can have your fuck session with whoever is in your bed now" Dean replied back not removing his focus from the tv. Destiny was laying her head on his lap and was watching videos on her phone. Danielle gave her son a mean face, Deam shrugged his shoulders. "They can handle themselves, they learned a lot from me since you don't know how to take care of your kids."

"I've raised you perfectly"

"Perfectly? You payed no mind to me since I was little. It was always about the damn money you make selling yourself out. The one parent that raised me to who I am now is dead!" Dean argued back. Danielle gave him a stare, it didn't bother him. She could stare at him with whatever look she had, he still wouldn't listen to her.

"That is untrue and you know it!"

Dean slowly lifted Destiny off of his lap, he stood in front of his mother, nose touching nose. "You barely done shit to your kids, when was the last time you did something for our birthdays or Christmas? Look at you staying quiet! You have no answer!" Dean spat out. Danielle scrunched her face up in anger.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose that is enough!"

"Oh so when you're mad you call me by my real name. At least that's one thing you remember about your eldest kid."

"Dean eno-" Danielle fell to the floor. She held her cheek and stared up at her son.

"Dean you can't just hit mom!" Destiny yelled out.

"You stay out of it and stay put, when I tell you to the call the police you do so, got it?!" the sisters nodded their head together.

Danielle quickly got up and pushed her son down to the floor. Her nails scratched his arms and face. Dean blocked his mother's attacks throwing her off of him. "You are the devil!"

"If I'm the devil then you must be Satan" Dean spat out again. Dean put his mother into a hold he practiced with Randy. Danielle struggled to break free, slowly she felt herself grow tired and weak. "That's right, go to sleep" Dean shushed her.

"Dean where did you learn that?"

"I saw Randy use this on Jimmy when Jimmy got drunk, can't believe it worked. Take mom to her room and get back here quick" Destiny nodded and took her mother in her arms.

* * *

"Jimmy do you think Dean will come back?" Seth asked laying his head on Jimmy's shoulders.

"I know he'll come back for you, right now he just needs a lot of time for himself. Roman's death really did a number on him." Jimmy replied back kissing Seth's forehead. Seth sighed, a man could hope for the best.

Randy growled hoping that Jimmy and Seth could finish their female moment. "Turn the lights off when you two ladies are done gossiping." Jimmy giggled at his boyfriend's comment.

"Night Randall" Jimmy chuchkled. Randy mumbled soft curses, Seth and Jimmy probably didn't hear him.


	34. New Life, Old Death

"Where is your brother Destiny?" Danielle grabbed her middle child down by her shoulders. Destiny tried to break free of her mother's hold, she wasn't strong like her brother, she stood no chance against the angry boar that was their mother. "Where is he?" Danielle shouted. Destiny looked away, she didn't want to see her mother's face when she was angry. Pain spread across Destiny's face, Danielle had just slapped her child. "Dammit Dest look at me when I speak to you! Where is Dean?!" She slapped Destiny again harder than the first, hopping to get an answer from her this time.

"I can't tell you!" Destiny managed to push her mother away. Sadly, knowing Danielle she gripped onto Destiny's shoulders again, putting more force and pain into the hold. "Get off me you psycho!" Destiny cried out.

"Danielle get off her!" One of Danielle's boyfriends yelled. Danielle looked back at him. "Leave the kid alone" Danielle released Destiny. She looked at Kaitlyn who was in the corner crying. "Come here Dest" he called to her. Destiny shook her head, she hated her mom's boyfriends including this one. According to Dean he had a long record with rape, majority of those victims were kids under 18. "What's wrong? Oh is it your mom? Babe could you leave me and the kids alone?" Danielle did as she was told. She didn't want to be around her kids to begin with, she just wanted to talk to Dean.

"Kaitlyn, Destiny you're hungry?" he asked.

"No! I don't like you! You're not my father I hate you! Why can't you men leave momma alone? This family was perfectly fine without-" Kaitlyn was cut off with a slap.

"Now you listen, I always get what I want. Do you know what I want?"

"A ticket to your death?" Destiny smiled when he heard that voice. "Get away from my sisters you pedophile!" Dean tackled the man down landing multiple punches on the other's face.

"You bastard!" The man took out a pocket knife and cut Dean's cheek quickly. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You think that's going to hurt me? I've been hurt by stronger things so put that toothpick away. And I believe the correct term is who are you Danny?!" Dean punched Danny in the gut. Danny began to cough up blood. Dean was strong.

"Fuck him up Moxley!" Destiny and Kaitlyn cheered.

Jon snatched the pocket knife away holding it up to Danny's neck. "Dean, you don't want to do this. Think of your sisters, your father... Your mother." That last part frustrated Jon.

"Fuck Danielle and fuck you!" Jon slit Danny's throat and quickly stabbed the man in the heart. "You two, pack your shit! Lets go!" Destiny and Kaitlyn stared at each other confused. "Now!"

* * *

Seth tossed and turned, it was hard to sleep when the bed was moving and squeaking. Was it really necessary to have sex while he was asleep? Seth flipped on his stomach covering his ears with the pillow. Jimmy was a loud moaner like Seth but louder. "You like that don't you?" Randy said bouncing the smaller male on his cock. _Gross_ Seth thought. "Looks like someone's awake"

"Don't you dare try anything funny Randy" Seth barked back. Last thing the two toned needed was watching his best friend and his meat for brain boyfriend have sex. "Could you two take it somewhere else?"

"We're almost done Sethy" Jimmy moaned out. Randy slapped Jimmy's ass earning another moan from the younger male. "Gonna cum"

"Better not cum over here" Seth threatened.

"No promises" Randy joked

* * *

"What is this place?"

"This is my best friend Randy's house. You guys will be living here for now on until you two get older. Home isn't safe for you two anymore." Dean hugged his twin sisters kissing both of their foreheads. "Amy?" Dean called out. "I have two people who want to meet you" little footsteps were heard coming downstairs.

"Uncle Dean!" the little girl hugged Dean's left leg. Amy looked behind Dean seeing to girls who looked the same. "Dean there's two of the same person" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah they're twins. Amy these are my sisters Destiny and Kaitlyn. They will be like your best friends and cousins. Dest and Kait, this is Amy, Jimmy and Randy's child."

"Wow that pregnancy went by fast." Kaitlyn said.

"No, Jimmy had a child before he got with Randy." Kaitlyn nodded in understanding. That made sense.

"Amy, my sisters will be living here too. Isn't that great?" Amy smiled and nod. "Where's Randy's mom and dad?" Amy frowned. Dean knew that frown too well. "Does daddy know?" she shook her head.

"Grandpa and Grandpa dead. I stayed here."

"You're a strong girl Amy. Where's the bodies?" Dean played with the child's hair. Amy pointed down. Dean knew what she meant. They were buried in a cemetery. "I need to tell your daddy" Amy nodded. Dean knew Randy wasn't going to be pleased with the news. He knew Randy well, if his parents were involved in something Randy would lose it. "Jimmy!" Dean blurted out. Last time Randy was depressed he almost killed Sami in middle school. Dean didn't want Randy to hurt Jimmy.

 **"Hello?** "

"Yeah babe, put Randy on the phone. It's important."

 **"But"**

"Now!"

 **"Dean what up?** "

"Well I killed one of my mom's boyfriends, my sisters are now living in your house with Amy."

 **"Awesome, did my parents agree with you?"**

"About that... Randy your parents..."

 **"What about my parents? Dean what happened to them?"**

"They're dead Randall!" Dean bit his lip. He hated breaking bad news.

 **"You're joking, right? RIGHT?!"**

"I wish I was..."

* * *

Randy ended the call throwing his phone at the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Randy was overwhelmed by tears.

"Babe what happened?" Jimmy tried to calm his boyfriend down

"Get the hell away from me!" Randy pushed him away.

"Randy?"

"Both of you stay away from me!" Randy sobbed loudly, he clenched his fist amd punched the nearest wall leaving a hole through it.

"What happened man?" Seth questioned.

"My mother... And my father... They... They... Dammit!"

"Oh Randy" Jimmy covered his mouth

"Shit... Im sorry Ran..." Seth said sadly.

* * *

A/N: So Moxley killed one of his mom's boyfriends to save his sisters, what a nice brother. As I wrote this I recieved news that an old friend of mines died, she was close to me when I was in middle school. I felt really frustrated I just wanted to release all my anger. So I put all that in this chapter.

When will Seth give birth? When will Jimmy give birth? Will Dean ever come back to the college? How will Randy manage himself knowing his parents are dead? Why am I asking all these questions?

What will happen next? If you have any suggestions on what would you like to see in the next chapter feel free to tell me.


	35. Chapter 36

Seth layed up on the bed he looked to his right seeing Jimmy cuddled up against him. Seth saw Randy sleeping away from Jimmy. "Jimmy wake up, we got class" Seth poked the smaller male's cheek, Jimmy took the blanket covering his head with it. "Jimmy wake up!" Seth leaned over his best friend shaking the smaller body. Jimmy lazily opened his eyes starrin up at the two toned. "We got class take a shower" Jimmy flipped Seth off crawling off the bed. "Rude" Seth looked over to Randy who was curled up in a ball instead of laying with his arms spread on the matress. "Randy we got-"

"Im not going" Randy quickly responed. That wasn't like Randy. The death of his parents was taking a toll on him. It hurt Seth to see Randy like this. "Just tell my professor I wasn't feeling well." Lying was something Seth was bad at doing, why couldn't his friends understand that? Seth sighed and left the room, he needed to get away from the negativity.

"Sup Seth" Solomon greeted when Seth walked in the kitchen. Something was different about him, what was it? His hair looked the same, black and crazy. His outfit was still the same, black leather jacket, white shirt and a collar around his neck. His face? He shaved his beard! "I thought you liked your beard" Solomon smiled and shook his head. "It got all nasty, stuff got caught in it so I shaved it off." It made a lot of sense.

"Looking professional Seth!" Well duh, Seth always wear a dress shirt with skinny jeans and a tie.

"Arent you forgetting something John?" Sami pointed out. John looked at himself, boxers, shirtless, tired yet energetic eyes. "Nope" John replied. "We got classes in like 2 hours and you're not even ready, remember who takes the longest in the shower?" Punk liked his showers, he liked smelling like a 'rich' man. "Yeah I know but its 2 hours from now and Adrian probably with that dude." Sami, Solomon, and Seth shivered at the thought of Punk and Adrian in the morning.

Seth's phone vibrated in his pockets. **_Morning, coming back in 6 months, Love and miss you! ~Deany_** Seth starred at the screen. 6 months? That's when Seth will give birth. He's in his 3rd month already. What if Dean can't make it to see his first daughter? What if that was an excuse for Dean to say he wasn't taking care of the life they created? Seth's heart broke. "Seth your food is going to get cold if you don't eat" Dolph said.

"I'm not hungry" Seth responded picking his bag up off the floor.

"Dude what happened?"

"My 'husband' bailed on me! He doesn't want to take care of Scarlett, he doesn't want to ve a dad. He said he wasn't coming back for 6 months Solomon! Six! I feel like that's his excuse of saying goodbye forever!" Seth cried into Solomon's chest. Crowe kept Seth there rubbing the two toned's back. "Why is it that whenever I find love it just comes crashing down? Am I doing something wrong?" Seth sobbed.

"You're doing perfectly fine, it's just Dean, he'll be back"

"Dean is leaving me for 6 more months, he doesn't love me!"

"Stop being so stu-" What the fuck was that? What was Seth doing? Solomon looked at Seth whose lips were attached to the raven haired male. "You can't be serious!" Solomon pushed Seth away. "Im not a second choice!"

"Solomon wait!"

"No! Sort your shit out!" Solomon pointed at Seth's head then walked away. So that's what Seth does when hurt? Not talk things out and kiss a different person who's not his lover?

"Solomon what happened?" John asked.

"Go ask golden boy Seth!" He slammed the door to his room and locked it.


	36. Stay Away From Me But Love Me

**Previously on College Secret:**

 _"Dean is leaving me for 6 more months, he doesn't love me!"_

 _"Stop being so stu-" What the fuck was that? What was Seth doing? Solomon looked at Seth whose lips were attached to the raven haired male. "You can't be serious!" Solomon pushed Seth away. "Im not a second choice!"_

 _"Solomon wait!"_

 _"No! Sort your shit out!" Solomon pointed at Seth's head then walked away. So that's what Seth does when hurt? Not talk things out and kiss a different person who's not his lover?_

 _"Solomon what happened?" John asked._

 _"Go ask golden boy Seth!" He slammed the door to his room and locked it._

 **Back to the story:**

"Seth" Why did he do it? Maybe Solomon had a point. Maybe Dean will- No he won't, who wants to come back to their emotional pregnant lover? "Seth" Solomon did make him feel special, even if it was just a small hug. "Seth" He just felt bad that he kissed Solomon, Dean's ex, best friend, and brother from another mother. But that kiss felt, it was... It made Seth feel something for the psychotic looking raven haired male. "Seth" Oh how we wanted to hug Solomon once again. He wanted to feel special again. "Seth!"

"What?!"

"You spaced out throughout the whole day, class is over" Jimmy passed Seth his bag. Was it really time to leave? Seth checked his watch, 1:20 PM. Class was over by that time. "Lets head back home before Lunch gets cold." Jimmy rushed out the room like a little kid, Seth shook his head and followed behind him.

"Lunch is ready Solomon" Dolph handed Solomon a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. "What you playing?" Dolph sat next to him, he knew it had something to do with zombies, Crowe loved anything with zombies.

"Dead Rising 3" Solomon answered, his mouth stuffed with spaghetti. "Thank you for the food"

"No problem, how was class?"

"Stupid like usual, I hate calculus" Dolph laughed, everyone in Evolution hated calculus.

"Isn't your major something math related?"

"My major is wrestling"

"Not an actual major but who am I to judge" Dolph took his fork full of spaghetti and ate it.

"We're home!" Jimmy made his presence known, Seth walked in hanging his jacket and bag on the rack. "How's Randy?" Dolph made the sleeping gesture with his hands. Nothing new basically. Seth turned his head seeing Solomon sitting on the couch playing video games and eating Dolph's cooking, all while he was SHIRTLESS... Dammit Seth said in his head, Solomon wasn't the fittest in Evolution, neither was Kevin but Crowe's body did look good.

"Stop staring at me" Fuck Solomon knew. "I told you Im no one's second choice"

"I didn't mean to make you feel like one" Seth spoke back. He began to walk closer to Solomon. "Solomon I'm sorry"

"No! Because of you, Dean felt scared and raped me the day you two had your first fight. Because of you, I feel like shit around him. Dean loves you, and Im really happy for the both of you but don't come to me for love because he's somewhere else."

"Dean raped you?"

"It's in the fucking past Seth, back to the point, Im not anyone's second option!" Solomon stomped away from Seth.

Knowing Solomon, Seth followed the psycho to his room. "Solomon come on, you need tl listen to me"

"Listen to what? The same 'my boyfriend left so let me kiss his best friend' story, go away!" Solomon slammed the door close and locked it.

"Solomon Crowe you open this door, now!" Seth commended.

"Says who?"

Dammit why must Solomon be so difficult and mysterious?! "Says me" Seth answered.

"And you are?"

"Dammit Crowe Im not playing around!"

"Fuck off Rollins!" For the love wrestling just leave him alone.

"Solom-"

"What do you wa-" as soon as Solomon opened the door Seth attacked his lips with his own. Seth looked back at Rollins who was enjoying this. Solomon pulled away cleaning his lips of Seth germs. "What the hell man?!"

"How do you feel about that?!"

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Am I Solomon? Stop denying your feelings!"

"What feelings? I don't want a relationship!"

Seth called that bullshit. He threw himself on the raven haired male kissing his lips. Solomon felt his body giving up, his arms snaked their way around Seth's waist, his lips accepting Seth's. That's what Seth wanted.

Both Solomon and Seth removed their clothes, it was already hot in the house, Seth straddled Solomon's thighs, Solomon couldn't helo but let his soft moans out his mouth. "Take me Solomon" Seth whispered. Solomon didn't know what came over him but he pinned Seth down roughly. He took one of his fingers and made Seth lick it, when it was wet he pushed it inside the two toned. Solomon's fingers were thicker than Dean's, just imagining how big Solomon was made Seth's boner harder. Solomon pushed another finger inside thrusting the two inside the tight hole.

When Solomon thought Seth was prepped enough he guided his thick member in Seth's entrance. Seth hissed in pain, he hasn't had sex ever since Dean left. "Shhh, just relax and breath" Solomon told him as he slowly pulled out of Seth leaving just the head inside him. Seth looked at Crowe with begging eyes, Solomon's hips snapped and pushed roughly inside Seth. God Solomon was the same size, just thicker, he felt amazing. Seth wrapped his arms around Solomon's neck pushing his hips up so Solomon could have better access to the two toned. Solomon shifted himself a bit then thrust roughly into Seth.

"Fuck!" Seth screamed, Solomon found his prostate so quickly. "Again, do it again" and so he did, Solomon's cock jabbed Seth's prostate repeatedly. Both cocks were leaking precum. Taking Seth's member in hand Solomon pumped Seth to the rythm of his own thrust. "Crowe, im close" Seth whined.

"Yeah same here" Solomon managed to breath out. With a few more pumps Seth came onto his chest and Solomon's hands. Seth's entranced tightened around Solomon, he couldn't hold back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh yeah" Solomon growled as he came inside Seth.

Both male laid together on the floor, Seth held on to Solomon, snuggling his head closer to his chest.


	37. Betrayed

"Seth, Solo- What the fuck?!" Solomon immediately pulled away from Seth when a certain voice was heard. Jimmy stood at the door his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Jimmy it's not what it looks like!" Solomon said trying to explain himself to the smaller male. Jimmy went to turn around but was quickly held back by Seth. "We were just- he was- I was-"

"About to fuck him again behind Dean's back?!" Jimmy snapped back. This side of Jimmy was new to the other two. "I heard you two last night. Seth I'm really disappointed. You're pregnant, not to mention with Dean's child. You remember Dean, right Sethie? Your lunatic boyfriend who will kill a person when angry or hurt." Seth swallowed down his guilt. Jimmy once again had a point. "And with you Solomon? Aren't you supposed to be Dean's best friend, brother from another mother?" Solomon looked at the floor. Another point for Jimmy. "Dean has to know" Jimmy said reaching for his phone.

"No, Jimmy don't please!" Seth begged.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want Dean hurting Solomon"

"Why do you care about Solomon all of a sudden?!"

"Because I love him!"

"Are you drunk? High? On a certain drug? You can't be in love with Solomon. Solomon said it himself, he's not a second choice, besides you're just saying that because his stick his dick in you!" Jimmy barked out. Solomon felt his chest tighten. "I have to tell Dean"

"Then tell him" Solomon mumbled.

"Solomon?" Seth looked back to the raven haired male. Solomon gave Jimmy his own phone with Dean's number ready to call. "Solomon he'll kill you" Seth said sadly.

"I rather die in the hands of my best friend in which I hurt than to live feeling like a second choice and guilty." Solomon pressed the call button.

Dean saw his phone light up from the corner of his eyes. Solomon's number appeared on the screen. It's been a while since those two had spoken. "Solomon my brother!" Dean answered cheerfully.

 **"It's not Solomon, Dean. It's me Jimmy"**

"Oh, Jimmy what's up? Why are you calling me from Solomon's phone?"

 **"I got to talk to you. It's about Solomon and Seth."**

"Spill man, is Seth ok? Tell me my daughter isn't dead."

 **"Scarlett is still safe in Seth's womb. What I'm about to tell you might hurt you..."**

"I don't like to be kept waiting Jacobs"

 **"Seth and Solomon had sex with each other behind your back"**

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Seth? His Seth? The man who is bearing his child? With Solomon? "Is this true Seth?" For some reason Dean knew Seth was in the same room as Jimmy.

 **"Yes" Seth responded. Pain was heard in his tone.**

"I've trusted you..."

 **"I thought you loved me!"**

"I do love you Seth, that's why I went to Cincinnati! To get rid of all my emotions for Roman so they wouldn't come in between us!" Dean fought the urge to break down in tears. "You lied to me... You said you wouldn't hurt me. You said you wouldn't play with my heart..."

 **"You told me you weren't coming back for six damn months. It made me think you didn't want me anymore!"**

"So you decided to jump straight into someone else's bed. More importantly my best friend?"

 **"Six months!"**

"Well those six months are becoming 3 days! You two better prepare yourselves!" Dean ended the call. He wanted to cry, he wanted to destroy everything in sight but he wasn't in his house. Suddenly his thoughts were put on hold when he felt something tugging on his pants.

"Uncle Dean, what happened?" Amy said looking up at Dean.

"Uncle Dean is having issues back in college. I have to leave in 3 days." Dean lifted the small girl up into his arms. "Promise me you'll behave and be nice to my sisters?" Amy nodded. Dean smiled a bit kissing the little one's forehead.

"We're fucking dead!"

"We?! I'm fucking dead Rollins. The best thing he could do to you is abuse your face or give you painful sex. My ass is literally dead." Solomon said rubbing circles on the temple of his head. Seth leaned closer to him, his lips almost touched Solomon's that was until Solomon moved away. "We can't be doing that!" Solomon said. Seth pouted folding his arms.

 _ **You're ass is mines when I see you and don't you forget it! ~Deany**_ Great he was getting threat messages from his boyfriend. What else could go wrong?


	38. Fix Him

Seth heard a knocking at the front door, with curiosity he looked through the peep hole. Please don't make it be Dean Seth thought. Today was the day Dean said he'll be coming back. He saw blonde hair, but it wasn't curly, it was just like a buzz cut. Seth opened the door sighing in relief. It was just John. "Dude you gotta relax, all this anxiety isn't cool for the baby." John said taking some boxes into the house.

"What's in them?" Seth asked.

"Clothes and toys for the baby. Dolph thought she might need it." Seth smiled. It was nice knowing that the boys cared for him. "These boxes are for Scarlett, and these are for Alanna." John went back outside to carry some bags in. Dolph walked into the house dropping his bag on the floor.

"Thanks for picking me up babe" Dolph said kissing John's cheek. Seth felt himself smile. John and Dolph had a cute relationship. Seth heard a car drive into their drive way. Could it be him? There was a slam to the car door. This person didn't sound happy.

"SETH COLBY ROLLINS!" Shit, Seth knew that raspy voice anywhere. Seth ran upstairs locking the door to his room quickly. "Where is he?!" Dean grabbed onto John's shirt, John pointed up. Dean released him making his way up the steps. "Seth!" Dean knocked on the door loudly. Seth felt himself tremble, shaking, he opened the door for Dean.

Dean locked the door so no one was able to get inside. "Hey Sethie, missed me?" He held Seth's face up inhaling Seth's scent. Seth whimpered, he wanted to get away. "Yeah you did, maybe that's why you SLEPT WITH SOLOMON! Why did you do it?" Dean pulled Seth's head back, his rough hands on Seth's two toned hair. "Answer me you slut!"

"You said you were leaving me for six damn months! Think about how I felt! Solomon came up to me and said you weren't going to leave me, his words reminded me of you so I- I-"

"So you fuck him because you thought he was me?! Such a stupid thing to do babe" Dean pushed Seth down on the bed pushing Seth's head back again. His lips attacking the exposed neck. Seth whimpered at Dean's touch. He missed Dean's touch, but not like this. "You still taste good. I can't control myself" Dean's hands slid down to Seth's pajama pants rubbing his flaccid dick through the soft fabric. Seth held in a moan.

"D- Dean, please stop this." Seth said squirming his way out of Dean's grasp. Dean held him down, both of Seth's arms pinned above him. Dean threw Seth's pants on the floor starring at Seth's naked body. "Dean stop" Seth begged.

"Begging are we? You know how to turn a man on" Dean purred into Seth's ears. Dean's hand wrapped around Seth's member as the other hand held Seth's arms back. "I know you want it, I can feel it." Dean looked at the door when he heard knocking. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!" Dean barked.

"Open the door Ambrose!" Dean looked at Seth and smiled.

"Your little friend is here Sethie" Dean took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Seth to the bed. Seth looked at Dean. He didn't like what was going to happen. When Dean opened the door he quickly dragged Solomon inside pushing the small man's body to the wall. "You knew Seth was mines" Dean stared into Solomon's eyes.

"I know, I tried telling him I wasn't a second option"

"But you still put your dick somewhere where you shouldn't have." Dean punched Solomon in the face. Solomon fell to the floor.

"SOLOMON!" Seth cried out.

"You shut the hell up!" Dean yelled at Sid. He took Solomon's face in his hand looking at the bruise he left on the guy's face. Dean spat on Solomon's face throwing him back to the floor. "Look at him Seth. Does he look fuckable now? No, he's all bloody, unless you're into some shit like that." Dean laughed.

"Dean stop it please, I'm sorry!" Seth begged.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes and wen't back to punching Solomon. "Oh Solomon, I thought we were best friends! Remember guy code?! Thou shall not fuck one's lover. Your sorry ass fucked my Seth! MY SETH! HE'S MINE!" Dean landed one more punch on Solomon, leaving the man unconscious on the floor.

"SOLOMON! DEAN STOP IT PLEASE! STOP!" Seth squirmed on the bed, trying to break free from the handcuffs. Dean walked towards Seth, leaning close to his face.

"I love you Seth. I want you. I want to be there for you, for Scarlett. I love you." Dean kissed Seth lips roughly. His hands holding Seth's. "I missed you" Dean's voice broke. Seth felt his boyfriend's tears fall on his chest. "I fucking missed you"

"I missed you too Dean." Seth felt himself relaxing under his lover. "Please uncuff me, I need to take care of the mess you made."

"Seth please don't leave me!"

"I'm just going to fix up Solomon's bruises and make him conscious again."

"Sethy" Dean whined

"Now Ambrose!" Seth ordered. Dean groaned and listened to Seth, removing the cuffs from his wrist. "Thank you" Seth kissed Dean's lips. Dean blushed.

"Let me help you" Dean said. Seth nodded. "I'll get some ice and that thing you use for cuts."

"You mean peroxide? Yeah you get that." Seth said giving Dean another kiss.

* * *

"The hell happened up there?" Randy asked. It was obvious the house knew what was going on in that room.

"Stuff, I need ice and peroxide" Dean ran to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell Ambrose" Randy said under his breath.

"Relax babe, Seth and Dean know what they're doing. Poor Solomon though." Jimmy traced circles on Randy's exposed chest. Randy sighed and held Jimmy closer to him. "Aww rest well baby."

"Jimmy!" For the love of wrestling why couldn't there be peace in the house? Jimmy kissed Randy's cheek and walked away from the sleeping body.

"What now Dean?"

"Where's the peroxide?"

"It should be in there!" Jimmy went to the kitchen taking a bowl of berries out and some yogurt, he knew Seth had to be hungry, his food craving must have been acting up by now. "I'm gonna take some food up to Seth, he's probably hungry."

"Ok! Found it!" Dean said yelling across the house.

* * *

"Come on Solomon, wake up" Seth tried making him smell one of Dean's socks, boy did Dean have some smelly socks.

"W-what the hell? DEAN!"

"Whoa whoa, relax. You're in your room. Dean should be getting some stuff to heal your bruises." Seth held Solomon down relaxing his aching muscles. "Im so sorry for his attack" Seth apologized.


	39. 3 More Months

Dean walked into Solomon's room, Seth was still in there taking care of him. "Hey" Dean pecked Seth's cheek sitting next to him. "How is he?"

"He's just sleeping. His bruises are taken care of but he needs all the rest he could get." Seth pushed Solomon's hair back. "You really did a number on him. I'm sorry for cheating on you while you were away." Seth looked back at Dean. "I really am" Dean shook his head and pecked Seth's cheek again.

"No need to apologize. You're forgiven, just don't do it again. I don't want to lose you my love." Seth blushed. There was something about Dean that made him feel like he's all that mattered in the world. Dean turned to see Solomon who was still asleep. He was mumbling in his sleep. It sounds like he was trying to say "I'm sorry" Dean smiled exposing his dimples. "It's ok buddy, I also forgive you." He whispered to Solomon.

"Such a good friend" Seth scooted closer to Dean laying his head on the dirty blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah because a good friend beats the shit out of their best friend" Dean said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Seth chuckled playfully punching Dean's arm. "Scarlett missed you" He placed Dean's hands on his stomach. Dean looked down at Seth's stomach smiling.

"I missed you too sweet heart. You and your mother was all I could ever think of. I can't wait to have you in my arms. I just want to see you." Dean placed a kiss on Seth's stomach. "Daddy loves you, remember that." Seth smiled softly, under all that rough, crazy Cincinnati skin was a soft heart.

* * *

3 more months had passed. The Evolution boys grew closer each month. Seth had 3 more months to go until he gave birth. "1 more month until vacation. Remember the whole campus will be closed for the summer." Cesaro informed the boys who were all sitting in the kitchen having Lunch. "Baby Scarlett and Alanna will be roaming around in 3 months" Seth and Jimmy smiled when Cesaro mentioned their babies names. "And we got to decorate their rooms and baby proof the house in Cincinnati"

"House? You don't mean..."

"Dolph, Cena, Punk, and I put our money together, with a little help from Hunter and Mark we bought a mansion like house in Cincinnati." The guys were in disbelief, a house? In Cincinnati? Just for Evolution? It was hard to believe but they were happy.

"So Seth how was the doctor's? What did they say?" John asked.

"Scarlett is healthy like usual, here's the picture of the sonogram." Seth placed the picture in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"She's getting bigger" Adrian said.

"Yeah she's about 5 to 6 pounds by now."

"Aww look at her tiny hands!" Sami cooed.

"Yeah she was awake, happily moving around."

"What about you Jimmy?" Solomon asked.

"Well Alanna is doing well, she was alseep during the sonogram, doctor said I got to eat more."

"Well you do Jimmy, If Alanna isn't fed well she might be born with health problems." Randy said kissing Jimmy's temple.

"Anyone wants seconds?" Dolph asked.

The guys nodded. Dean looked at Seth who was stuffing his face with berry yogurt. "Just 3 more months Seth. We've been through a lot together." Seth agreed. The two had been through many ups and downs throughout their 1st year in college.

"Yeah, glad we worked it out in the end. I don't know what I'll do or where I would be if you weren't with me. I love you Dean" Seth kissed Dean's cheek.

The dirty blonde blushed. "I love you too Seth" Dean kissed Seth's cheek in return.

"Alright boys lets go outside to the ring and start training." Randy said finishing his second plate of food. The guys knew Jimmy and Seth couldn't practice their wrestling due to pregnancy, but they still loved to watch the others to pick up some moves.

* * *

Randy struggled to break from Dean's headlock. Randy elbowed Dean in the stomach finally breaking free. Randy threw Dean to the ropes but got a clothesline by Dean right away. Randy got up right away beating Ambrose away.

"They're good" Jimmy said taking a sip of ensure milk.

"They've been doing this since childhood. Their move sets have changed over the years." John said with a smile on his face. He was enjoying the match. "Get 'em Orton!" John cheered.

Dean went to jump of the top rope but Randy got back up on his feet and hit Dean with an RKO. The boys have lost it. They haven't seen Randy do an RKO since 11th grade. "RKO from out of nowhere!" Adrian commented.

"1,2,3! Here's your winner Randy Orton!" Punk announced holding Randy's arm up. Randy kicked Punk in the gut giving him an RKO too.

"Randy would make a great heel if were to wrestle in any company." Solomon said.

"Both Dean and Randy would make amazing heels. Imagine them as a tag team." Cesaro added on.

"Dude they would make a badass pair" Seth commented.

Randy tossed Dean a towel and a water bottle. "Great match bro" The two gave each other a fist bump.

"Yeah it was. 4 more months until our Hunter arrives to and watches us wrestle. If we do good he might sign us to his company."

"You'll do amazing. We'll do amazing."

"I hope so, Hunter knows talent so his approval means everything."

Randy gave Dean a bro hug "We will get more than his approval. In words of Roman, believe that." Dean smiled and hugged Randy back.

"Yeah, believe that and believe in Evolution."

Seth looked up from his phone and saw the brotherly love that was coming from Dean and Randy. Seth smiled. Dean was an amazing friend, it made Seth love him even more.


	40. My Love

Dean and Seth laid on the couch cuddling. Seth laid his head on Dean's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I missed holding you Seth" Dean said softly. Seth smiled, he missed being held too. "You're all I ever wanted in a person. So caring, so sensitive."

"Stop, you're making blush" Seth covered his face so Dean wouldn't see him blush.

"Oh really? And funny" He added on "And you're really good in bed, you really know how to work a dick." Dean chuckled.

"Deany" Seth whined.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you" He kissed Seth's cheek "But right now I have you and I'm not gonna lose you"

"You're never going to lose me" Seth pecked Dean's cheek. Dean smiled and Seth right back.

"Deany you're hands" Seth said feeling Dean's hands on his ass cheek.

"Oh I know" Dean chuckled.

* * *

Jimmy walked into his room flopping on the bed. Randy looked up from his phone seeing Jimmy look almost like a dead body. "How was night class babe?" Randy asked.

"Tiring, I'm so sick of my English teacher assigning essays and holding me back to 'talk' to me" He did the air quotes.

"Well if he keeps flirting with you I will fuck his ass up. I'm willing to get a teacher fired for my fiancee's sake." Randy lifted Jimmy up so his face was in front of his.

"But Randy we're not engaged."

"Are you sure?" Jimmy's eyes widened when he saw Randy pick up a box from the nightstand. "Jimmy Jacobs, would you make the happiest man alive and marry me?" Jimmy felt the tears coming.

"Yes, I will marry you." Jimmy put the ring on and kissed Randy's lips passionately. Jimmy broke the kiss when he felt his stomach move around. "She's moving, I think she's happy." Jimmy placed Randy's hands on his baby bump.

"You're right. She's moving a lot. Hey Alanna, it's daddy. Don't be a pain for mommy now." He said kissing Jimmy's stomach.

"Randy have I told you how much I love you?" Jimmy pouted.

"Like a million times" Randy chuckled pulling Jimmy back into his arms.

"Well I love you"

"And I love you too"

* * *

"Dean I hate scary movies" Seth whined covering his eyes at the gruesome scene on the tv.

"I know, I know, but I love them. Besides the killers aren't real, and if they were I will protect you." Seth sighed then smiled. Dean would always be there to protect him, he knew it. "I'm hungry"

"Well there's a bowl of strawberries on the table"

"You did that for me?"

"You get those weird food cravings at random hours so I thought you would need them" Dean took one of the strawberries from the bowl and placed one in Seth's mouth. Seth squealed in excitement, the sweet taste of strawberries drove Seth crazy and he loved it.

"Yummy. More please!" Seth pointed at his opened mouth.

"Alright, Alright. Here you go fat ass" Dean gave Seth another strawberry.

"Are you calling me fat? Dean Jonathan Ambrose how dare you?" Seth joked doing a dramatic surprised face.

"Control your hormones Seth Colby Rollins." Dean chuckled. "I love you" He kissed the top of Seth's head.

"No you called me a fat ass" Seth pouted.

"Oh shut up and love me" Dean pulled Seth closer and placed butterfly kisses on Seth's neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I found away to keep updating the story while I'm in college. Thank you College for allowing laptops to be used in class. Our favorite duo are back and cuddling with each other. Both Seth and Jimmy have 3 more months to go 'till the birth of Scarlett Ambrose and Alanna Marie Orton. I might start 2 new stories in 4-6 days, one is band related the other of course is wrestling. If you love this chapter and story make sure to leave a review, tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Roaring3**


	41. Back Home

"Early morning wake up call!" Evolution groaned. The boys weren't morning people, especially when it was 5 in the morning. How could Punk have so much energy when Evolution held it's last event of the year last night? Adrian was sleeping, planning and setting up the event tired the British man out. Kevin and Sami were up all night doing the you know what. Solomon stayed up playing video games, he crashed on the couch. Cesaro was asleep, things didn't turn out the way he wanted to with Sheamus, he asked the Irish man out but the guy wasn't interested, but that didn't stop Cesaro from having fun at the event. John and Dolph were up setting the car up for the ride back home, all that luggage. Randy and Jimmy went on a date last night and didn't come back until 2 in the morning. As for Dean and Seth, they were cuddled up in each other's arm enjoying each other's company.

"Deany, she's moving again" Seth said.

"No talking, more sleeping" Dean said wrapping more of the blankets around him.

"Dean!"

"Just tell her to take a nap, daddy is tired."

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose!"

Dean placed his hands on Seth's baby bump leaning closer. "Listen here Scarlett, go back to bed. Daddy is tired, mommy is tired too. Just go to sleep 'till June. Love you" Dean said slamming his head back on his pillow.

"Well that wasn't nice" Seth pouted.

"I'm not nice in the morning" And the asshole Seth fell in love with was back. Seth went in to cuddle with Dean but Dean turned on his sides. "Go get ready for the trip." Dean mumbled.

Seth silently mimicked Dean and left the room.

* * *

"Morning Seth!" Punk said from the kitchen. "Come on we have to leave the campus at seven! Get moving!" Seth growled. The man's energy was crazy, hopefully he'll knock out on the road. Seth made his way to the shower throwing his boxers on the floor. He turned the water on setting it to warm. Seth got in the shower relaxing under the water. He poured a bit of body wash into his hands then applied it to his body, making sure to cover every inch of his body with the soapy liquid.

After the shower Seth walked back into his room, Dean's body wasn't in bed. That was odd, maybe he went to eat some breakfast. Well if it meant Seth changing into some comfortable clothes in peace then that was good. Seth opened his travel bag with some clothes in it, he took out a Three Days Grace shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

* * *

Dean, Randy, and John looked at Solomon who was laying on the couch snoring up a storm. "What do we do about him?" Randy said. Solomon's body looked dead from the way the boys looked at him.

"I've got an idea" John said. "Lets carry him to the shower and wet him so he wakes up"

"That's not a bad idea, Solomon is a heavy sleeper. Lets do it!" Dean yelled in a whisper. The boys carefully lifted Solomon's body up, taking him up the steps. They walked past Punk who gave them a confused stare. He didn't question it, he just wanted Evolution awake and ready by seven. Randy opened the door to the bathroom and directed John and Dean to the bathtub. "Alright, John do the honers." John tried to hold in his laughter and turned the cold water on.

"Oh what the fuck?!" Solomon opened his quickly seeing Randy, John, and Dean dying of laughter. "I'm going to kill the three of you!" Solomon tried to get out the tub but slipped back inside making the boys laugh harder.

"Go take a shower we need to be ready by seven" Randy laughed tossing Solomon a bar of soap and a towel.

"Fuckin' assholes" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Dean Ambrose?" Phil said looking at his clipboard the gangs names were written on a piece of paper.

"Yo" Phil put a check next to his name. He did hope everyone was outside so they could leave for Cincinnati.

"John Cena?"

"What up?

"Antonio Cesaro?"

"Hey"

"Solomon Crowe"

"Hi"

"Jimmy Jacobs?"

Jimmy raised his hand not breaking away from Randy's kisses.

"Gross, Adrian Neville?"

"Hey babe" Phil blushed and checked his boyfriend's name off.

"Randy Orton is busy making out with Jimmy" Phil mumbled.

"Kevin Owens?"

"Sami not now!"

"But Kevy!" Sami whinned "I'm needy!"

"Gross! Seth Rollins?"

"I'm awake"

"Sami Zayn"

"Kevin doesn't love me..." The shorter Canadian mumbled.

"I'll show you love" Kevin said into his ears.

"And lastly, Dolph?"

"In the car" Dolph said in the driver's seat.

"Alright that's all of us, lets get this vacation moving!" Phil said. The boys cheered getting into the big van.

* * *

"I spy with my little eyes something white" John said looking out the window.

"A cloud?" Randy yawned resting his head on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Correct. You're turn Punk. Punk?" John looked back seeing Phil out like the lights in the back seat. "Sami?"

"I spy with my little eyes something gray"

"The road" Dolph answered.

"Yay!" Sami cheered. "Your turn Kevin"

Kevin sighed. "I spy with my little eyes something green"

"Weed?" Solomon asked.

"No..."

"Grass?"

"No..."

"It's the sign that says 'Cincinnati, Ohio. Keep left' right?" Dean asked.

"Bingo" Kevin replied.

"We're almost home" Randy smiled.

* * *

The van pulled up in the driveway they were all cheering on their arrival, well all except Punk who was still asleep in the back seat. One by one the boys got out the van, Kevin carrying Punk out the car. John opened the back of the van handing the guys their luggage and bags. "I love the smell of Cincinnati!" Randy said inhaling the fresh air.

"This place is huge, Hunter must have paid like billions for this." Adrian stared at the mansion. "And this is for us?" He asked.

"According to Hunter it is" Randy answered.

"Stop talking and lets get our stuff inside" Dean interrupted dragging his luggage behind him. Seth rolled his eyes and followed behind.

"Dean is right lets get inside and unpack our stuff" Dolph dragged his luggage into the house, John stared at him walk away.

"I love watching that man walk" John smiled.

"Are you sure it's not because of that ass?" Randy chuckled playfully punching John's arm. John blushed taking his luggage in hand and went in the house.

* * *

After settling into their new home and picking up Amy, Destiny, and Kaitlyn, the guys sat in the living room watching tv. Amy was sleeping in Randy's arms, Jimmy smiled at the cuteness, he couldn't wait to have his second child. "Soon" he said to himself. Punk was on his phone texting his mother and checking his social media accounts. Adrian was playing a game on his phone while laying his head on Punk's laps. Cesaro was probably the only one paying attention to the tv. Solomon was eating a bag of chips and a soda, he thought he would need it for a night snack. Dolph sat on John's lap talking softly to his boyfriend, John just kept smiling and laughing. Kevin was asleep holding Sami very close to him, his hold getting tighter each time Sami tried to move away. As for Dean and Seth, Dean was randomly poking Seth whenever Seth would turn his phone on. It made the two toned laugh.

"Two more months for the new ones." Randy spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Amy and the sleeping Kevin on the other side of the couch.

"I can't believe you're the Seth Dean keeps talking about" Kaitlyn said. "How does it feel carrying my big brother's child? Did it hurt when you-"

"Kaitlyn!" Dean called to her giving her the 'hush the fuck up' look.

"I just want her to be born already, I want to hold her so badly." Seth spoke rubbing circles on his stomach.

"What's going to be her name?" Destiny said.

"Scarlett Jane Ambrose" Dean answered.

"That's a pretty name, didn't you want to name your child Scarlett, Dean?" Kaitlyn asked staring into Dean's eyes.

Dean frowned remembering his past, he would've had a child if it wasn't for that miscarriage. "Yeah but she wasn't born, but I was given a second chance with this beautiful gift from above." Dean kissed Seth's cheek, the two toned blushed. Seth knew Dean was going to be a great father and that their daughter will love him.

"And you Jimmy?" Destiny turned to the smaller male who was now holding Amy in his arms.

"Alanna Marie Orton"

"Beautiful name"

"She's going to be beautiful" Randy smirked. "Let's go play some fucking video games I'm bored." Jimmy smacked Randy's arm pointing to Amy who was still asleep. "Oh she's sleeping" Jimmy smacked his arm again.

"Language"

"Sorry geez" Randy apologized rubbing his arm.

"I agree with Orton, lets go play some video games" Solomon got up walking to the PS4.

"What are we going to play?" Dolph asked.

"Resident Evil?" Solomon held the game up pouting his lips.

"How can we say no to that face?" Dean laughed. "He looks like a cute puppy, can we keep him Orton? Can we?" Dean joked acting like a little kid.

Randy rolled his eyes "Fine let's play Resident Evil 6" He said taking a remote.

Solomon grabbed the other remote smiling like a little kid.

"It's great to be home" John said softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit this chapter took me a long time to write. Evolution is back home in Cincinnati. Seth is now living with them there. Can't wait to write the next few chapters, Jimmy will soon be giving birth to Alanna which I will enjoy writing that chapter. Scarlett's birth will be two weeks after Alanna, I too will be excited to write that chapter. Make sure to read my new story Insane World Wrestling, it's a continuation to my previous story It's So Wrong But It Feels So Right. Also if you are a fan of Slipknot and love reading fics about them make sure to read my other story Our Little April. If you like the chapter leave a review, favorite, and/ or follow. Like usual love you all and stay pretty!**

 **~Roaring**


	42. The Newborns

**2 Months Later**

Randy walked around the house not knowing what to do. At any moment Jimmy would be screaming and one of them would say his water broke. "Dude relax" Solomon held his shoulders down. Randy sighed, he wished he could. He was going to be a father at any second, minute, or hour.

"Um Randy?" John grabbed his shoulders. Randy looked at his best friend with a panicked expression. "Man relax, it's not about Jimmy. We just need some help in the kitchen. Randy sighed, thank god. Both men walked into the kitchen and found Dolph trying to reach for something in the cabinets. Both Randy and John stared at the bleach blonde, both their eyes looking lower.

"He has an ass, you're a lucky one Cena." Randy whispered to John.

"Oh I know." He chuckled.

"If you guys can stop staring at my ass and help me so I can make breakfast, that would be nice." Dolph said. John walked over to his boyfriend smacked his ass making the smaller man yelp then reached for what Dolph needed out of the cabinet. "Thank you babe" Dolph kissed John's cheek. John gave him a thumbs up then he opened the fridge tossing Randy a water bottle. Randy caught it and gave his best friend a thumbs up walking out of the kitchen.

"RANDY! GUYS!" Shit! That was Jimmy's voice. Randy rushed his way upstairs and make a run for his room.

"Jimmy what's wrong?"

"Randy... start the van. Alanna is coming." Randy eyes went wide.

"JOHN START THE VAN! GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" Randy said banging on the doors to every room. John kissed Dolph and ran out to start his van. Dean woke up and took Randy's arm and dragged him back to his where Jimmy was.

"Carefully carry the man out to the van" Dean said, his voice sounding aggravated. Maybe Randy interrupted something between him and Seth. Too bad, his fiancee was in labor and needed help right away. Randy picked Jimmy's small body up carefully. He held him really close to his chest and made his way down the steps. "Is the van ready?" Dean yelled.

"Yeah!" John yelled back.

"But I don't wanna" Sami whined. Kevin roled his eyes. The bigger Canadian had Sami over his shoulders carrying him down the steps. "Kevin, I'm still in pajamas!" Sami whined again. Once again Kevin rolled his eyes. The little man always found something to make a fuss about but Kevin loved him. "Kevin Owens you put me down right- ow!" Kevin threw Sami down on the leather seats of the van.

"I put you down now shut up" Kevin flipped the younger Canadian off. Sami pouted and folded his arms on his chest.

Randy opened the door to the van and gently placed Jimmy inside right next to Sami. "Morning Sami" He said. Sami waved his hands and went back to pouting.

"Is it true? Is time for the first baby?" Punk said walking out the house.

"Yup, little Alanna Marie Orton is going to see the world." John said checking every mirrors.

"Finally!" Punk got in the van sitting in the seats at the back. Randy walked back to the van and passed Jimmy a towel and a bottle of water then went back to the house. "Some one is nervous" Punk looked out the window seeing Adrian walk out the house. "Morning babe!" Adrian waved his hands then rubbed his eyes. He was still tired.

"Ambrose put me down! You know I hate being carried. Ambrose!" Solomon flailed his arms around wanting Dean to put him down.

"No can do Solomon we have a baby on the way" Dean threw Solomon into the van then made his way back in the house to find his sisters. Seth got in the van with Amy. Seth passed the little girl to Jimmy and patted the younger man's shoulder.

"Just breathe Jimmy" Seth said. Jimmy nodded doing as told.

"Dolph hurry up!" John called.

* * *

After like maybe 20 minutes of getting everyone in the car and 30 more minutes of driving to the nearest hospital Evolution was sitting in the waiting room. Well everyone except for Randy Orton who was pacing back and forth around the area. "Randy just relax" Seth said probably getting a headache from watching Randy.

"What if Alanna didn't make it? What if she did but Jimmy didn't? What if both of them didn't make it?" Dean got up and held Randy against a wall.

"He's going to be fine. He's in good hands." Dean was right. Maybe Randy worried too much.

* * *

After an hour of sitting in the waiting room, Evolution were asleep in their seats.

* * *

Another hour has passed, Jimmy was still in the other room having a child. A doctor came out pointing to the boys "You can come in" Randy smiled. The boys walked in one by one. Randy gasped as he saw Jimmy sitting up on the bed holding their child in his arms.

"She's beautiful" Randy said softly.

"She looks like you." Jimmy smiled. "You wanna hold her?" Randy nodded. Jimmy gently placed Alanna into Randy's arms and smiled at how adorable Randy looked with a child.

"So this is Alanna Marie Orton?" Adrian looked at the small child in Randy's arm. Both parents nodded in sync. "She's very cute. Guys come look." The boys stood next to Randy and Jimmy each smiling when they saw Alanna.

"She looks so much like Randy" Sami said. He had a point. Alanna had almost all of Randy's facial features.

"Welcome to the world, the new member of Evolution, Alanna Marie Orton." Dean said. The boys clapped softly so they wouldn't startle the newborn.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

"And we're back in this room again" Solomon said playing a game on his psp. Randy and John looked at Dean to see if he was worried but he wasn't. "Shit I died again!"

"You did put the game on the highest difficulty what did you expect?" said Kevin.

"How long has it been?" Dean asked.

"2 hour and 19 minutes" Punk said tiredly rubbing his eyes. It was 11:30 at night and Evolution was sitting outside the waiting room. Seth was in the other room having Scarlett.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Amy shook Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy reached into the bag he packed with food for both his kids and handed Amy a ham and cheese sandwich. "Thank you mommy!"

"No problem hun" Jimmy replied then sighed.

"Scarlett needs to pop out of Seth now" Dolph yawned.

"It doesn't work like that Ziggler." Dean said looking at the door to the room Seth was in.

* * *

Another 2 hour had passed when finally the doctor came out the room. "Mr. Ambrose?" He called.

"That'll be me" Dean stood up.

"Come inside, bring the others with you." The boys followed the doctor into the room.

"Hey" Seth said softly. In his arms was his and Dean's child. "Come here" The boys walked to the bed where Seth laid and took a look at the newborn baby girl.

"She's so cute. What was her name again?" Sami asked his cheeks turning pink.

"Scarlett Jane Ambrose" Dean answered. "Hey baby girl welcome to the world." Seth handed Dean his daughter. Dean rocked his child softly in his arms. A smile formed around his face. "I'm so happy to finally see you. Daddy loves you so much princess." Dean's voice cracked, Seth looked up at Dean seeing tears fall from his eyes. "9 months... I've waited 9 months just dying to have you here in daddy's arms." Dean stroked her cheek, her small hands wrapped around Dean's fingers.

"Group photo?" Phil spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea" Seth said. "Doctor would you take a photo of us?"

"Sure" The boys gathered around Seth's bed. Dean passed Scarlett to Seth and leaned down so his arm was around Seth's shoulder. "Smile" And so the boys did.

"Thanks for being here for me Dean" Seth whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Seth." Dean whispered back.

"I love you too Dean." Seth kissed Dean's cheek.

"And I love you too Scarlett" Dean kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this chapter took me forever to write since I got caught up in my other story Insane World Wrestling. So glad that Alanna and Scarlett are born. The story is coming to end. Next chapter would be the last sadly.**

 **Leave review, favorite, and/or follow.**

 **~Roaring**


	43. The End

**2 years later**

Seth rubbed his eyes then stretched his legs out. It was another morning with his daughter. Weird, he hasn't heard Scarlett cry last night. Seth turned his head to his left seeing Dean's side of the bed was empty and little Scarlett wasn't in bed. Ok Seth just breathe. Fuck it his daughter was missing. "Scarlett?!" Seth called out. Seth rushed out the room and went straight to the baby room. Scarlett wasn't in her crib neither was Alanna. Jimmy is going to flip out when he hears his newborn baby was missing. "DEAN!" Seth called out.

"In the kitchen!" Dean responded. Seth rushed his way down the steps and ran to the kitchen. Seth stopped at the entrance he couldn't believe his eyes, Dean was feeding Scarlett and rocking her gently in his arms. "What up? You look like someone killed your family or something." Dean joked. His eyes were staring at the small child in his arms drinking milk from her bottle. Her blue eyes sparkled it made Dean go weak. "You know kiddo, you're a whole lot cuter when you're not crying" Dean told Scarlett. Scarlett didn't understand him then again she's a baby so she doesn't understand big words. Seth sighed in relief and walked towards his boyfriend and child.

"I thought Scarlett went missing. I went to check the baby room but she wasn't there neither was Alanna." Seth looked at how cute his baby looked drinking her milk. "You're going to be a strong girl if you keep drinking milk like that" Seth said in one of those voices people make when talking to a baby.

"Alanna is with Randy and Amy in the living room. Randy thought it would be nice for Jimmy to catch up on his sleep without hearing the baby cry or Amy sneak her way inside our room." Dean said. "Looks like you're done with you're milk." Dean placed the bottle on the dinning table and placed Scarlett on his shoulders patting her back softly. Seth loved the way Dean looked with Scarlett, so fatherly. Scarlett burped then pulled on her father's hair. "Ow... I feed you and this is how you treat me? I don't think we can be friends anymore Scar." Dean said looking into Scarlett's eyes sadly. Scarlett gave him a sad look, Dean didn't like that look. "Oh alright I forgive you. How can I be mad at you? You're daddy's princess." He kissed the baby's cheek. Scarlett giggled. Dean kissed her cheek again making the little girl laugh and maybe pull on his hair again. "Ow, you're a fighter like mommy." Dean joked. Seth mocked the dirty blonde then kissed his cheek. "See mommy just hit me with his lips. See the abuse?" He asked Scarlett. Scarlett made little babbling noises making Seth smile.

"Daddy!" Amy's voice was heard getting closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Hold on sweetheart I gotta feed your baby sister" Randy answered.

"Morning Orton" Randy waved at Dean then opened the fridge taking a bottle of milk out with Alanna's name on it. "Isn't that cute? Randy is going to feed his baby for the first time since her birth" Dean said. Randy gave him the finger then placed the bottle in Alanna's mouth.

"Jimmy works himself to hard taking care of the baby so last night I gave him some nightquil to make sure he takes a long rest. Drink up princess" Randy said. Alanna held the bottle in her tiny hand. "Did Scarlett say her first words yet?" Randy asked.

Dean shook his head. "I think she's shy to speak." Dean pointed to the mini version of himself. "Well Alanna could speak now so that's cool. Well simple words that is. Alanna who is he?" Dean pointed to Randy.

"Yeah Alanna who am I?"

"Dad" Alanna cooed.

"She knows!" Randy cheered.

* * *

"Randy?" Jimmy yawned and turned to his side. Randy wasn't on his side of the bed. Jimmy shrugged his fiancee was probably awake by now. "What time is it?" Jimmy said to himself looking at the digital clock, 12PM. Afternoon? That was a long nap. Jimmy slowly walked to the kitchen to get himself some juice.

"Afternoon mommy!" Amy jumped into Jimmy's arms. Jimmy picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey Randy" Jimmy kissed his lover's cheek. "You're feeding Alanna? After two years?"

"Why is this such a surprise to you people?" Randy asked.

"Because I've been taking care of Alanna and Amy for two years while you went out to do wrestling shows." Jimmy replied.

"Sorry babe"

"It's alright" Jimmy kissed Randy's cheek again. "So Punk and Adrian are getting married next month."

"Those two have been together since high school I believe" Randy commented.

"Nice to see them getting married." Dean said. His ears perked up when he heard noises coming from upstairs. It sounded a lot like banging and slaps. "Ew" Dean pretended to vomit.

"Looks like they can't keep away from each other" Seth giggled.

* * *

 **11 years later**

"Lets go Scarlett!" The fans cheered. "Let's go Scarlett!" Scarlett got up and pushed Dean away from her. The dirty blonde bounced off the ropes and went in for a clothesline. Scarlett ducked and hit Dean with a neck breaker. Scarlett screamed making the fans cheer. Seth watched from back stage, a smile was on his lips. Dean and Scarlett were good in the ring. They fought similarly, well that is because Dean trained Scarlett since she was 7. Scarlett lifted Dean over her shoulders but Dean slid off and threw his daughter's body to the turnbuckles. Dean grabbed a handful of his daughter's hair and turned her head so her eyes were locked on him.

"That's all you got Scar?!" He yelled.

"Fuck you" Scarlett spat in his face. Dean growled and slammed the brunette down the mat.

Randy stood next to Seth and looked up at the screen. "It's like there's two of him" Randy said. Dean and Scarlett went back and forth with punches to the face. "This could be match of the year in Hunter's book. You think Scarlett will make it to the big leagues?" Seth nodded. He was confident about his child.

Scarlett kicked Dean in the gut then held his chin and smiled crazily. She put Dean in a piledriver position and hit him with a pedigree. Seth and Randy eyes went wide. "Did she just?"

"Yup" Seth said. Dean wasn't out just yet. He tried getting back up but Scarlett stomped on the back of his head. Dean's head hit the mat this time he was laying on the ring cold. "She learned to do a curbstomp? Dean must have been training her hard then" Seth watched on as Scarlett got the victory. The teenage girl got her father sitting up and pulled him in for a tight hug. Dean wrapped his arms around his daughter kissing her forehead.

"You fight hard in this company you hear me?" Scarlett nodded. "That's my girl" Dean held her in his arms tightly.

"Here's your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Scarlett Ambrose!" The fans cheered loudly. Scarlett's entrance played.

"Thank you! Thank you! I really couldn't have won this if it weren't for my dad Dean Ambrose for training me and getting me where I'm at now. I couldn't have done it for my family Evolution. I love them all including my mother Seth Rollins. But more importantly I couldn't have done it without all of you sitting here in this arena and for those watching at home. This one is for all of you!" The fans cheered again.

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Scarlett!" They chanted.

* * *

Scarlett went backstage with Dean not removing her eyes from the title. "Our champ!" A masculine voice said. Scarlett turned around and screamed happily.

"Corey, Sid, Paul! What are you guys doing here?" she hugged the 3 males standing in front of her.

"We couldn't miss our bandmate's first title win. Hey Mr. Ambrose" Dean rolled his eyes. Scarlett was in a band for a year now, it wasn't a band Seth and Dean would approve of though. She was in a metal band called Eyeless and on top of that she was also a wrestler for CZW with Evolution.

"I think he still hate's us" Sid whispered.

"Well lets see, Eyeless used to be a band of just males, you bring Scarlett over to see us practice and she ended up joining because she has one amazing voice and can match Corey's vocals. Not only that but the bassist, me, is dating Dean's "little princess" or as Randy says "Heir" to the Evolution throne. How do you think he'll react?" Paul said. "Congrats on winning the title babe" Paul kissed Scarlett's cheek making the teen blush.

"So about the second album?" She asked.

"Got it right here. We'll release the album three months from now." Corey said holding a CD in his hands.

"The fans are going to love this"

"I hope so. Eyeless has been through some dark shit for 4 months, it took you and Corey 4 months to release all your anger into that album" Sid said. He had a point, Corey was dealing with serious alcohol problems. As for Scarlett, she was getting bullied in school because both her parents were gay and she looked 'different' from the other students.

"Scarlett awesome match! You killed it out there. Congrats on being champ. Oh and Punk said to get ready in 2 hours because Evolution is going out to eat." Randy patted the girl's head.

"Thank you and I will soon uncle Randy" She said watching the taller man walk away.

* * *

"Here's to Scarlett for winning the World Heavyweight Championship!" The family raised their cans of soda. "To Scarlett!" They said together.

"I can't believe it's been 13 years. It feels like just yesterday I walked inside the dorm. I never knew my roomate was going to be my husband. But here I am 13 years later married to my roommate Dean Jonathan Ambrose and have a beautiful daughter and such a nice family." Seth laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you Dean Ambrose." Seth whispered to his husband.

"I love you too Seth Rollins" Dean pressed a kiss to Seth's lips. Memories of their relationship swarmed through the dirty blonde's head. "I'm glad you're mines." He kissed his husband's lips again.

* * *

 _The End!_


End file.
